


Changing Fate

by lyraonyx



Series: The Tapestry of Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Evil Marauders (but not really), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Mage Harry, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage of Convenience (not main pairing), Original Character(s), Prophecy, Seer Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/pseuds/lyraonyx
Summary: After Sirius dies right in front of him, a desolate Harry would sooner die himself than be sent back to the Dursleys one more time. Voldemort gets creative, however, and instead of dying, Harry finds himself rocketed twenty years into the past and straight into the memories from Severus' pensieve. Harry reacts without considering the consequences, as per the norm, and saves Severus from his family. He only meant to spare an innocent pain, but in saving Severus and securing his alliance, he has set in motion a series of ancient prophecies as old as written history and changed the course of fate forever.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Tapestry of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737970
Comments: 752
Kudos: 1440





	1. Altered Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalNighthawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/gifts).



> So, this work will be updated slowly. I have a lot on my plate, but as I've done pretty much all I can with The Winding Way Home, I'm entirely blocked on Rescue Me, and Sunguard 2 isn't quite ready to post, I wanted to post this one so I have another fic active.
> 
> This series is different from the norm. The first book contains the main story. The second is a midquel that shows a fifteen year time gap just before the last big showdown of the first book. The third is a oneshot that takes place after the main storyline is resolved.
> 
> This is a time travel AU. Harry goes back into the end of Sev's 5th year and spares him from the same pain that shattered him in his original timeline. Therefore, Sev doesn't get the same hard-edged personality that he does in canon. He's not left alone to become embittered and cold, so he doesn't. 
> 
> The Marauders _appear_ evil, but there are other factors present. That's as much as I can say without spoiling it, but just note that this is _not_ an evil Marauders story, though they are certainly antagonists pretty much throughout. Human antagonists with consciences, though.
> 
> There are scenes of sexual assault, though I have tried to be as sparing on details as possible. There won't be any graphic rape scenes, but it has and does occur in the story. I'll try to make it as non-graphic as humanly possible.
> 
> And with that said, on with the story!

[Cover artwork for Changing Fate, part I of The Tapestry of Time series.](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141843489@N07/49873869556/in/dateposted/)

* * *

#  **Chapter 1**

##  _Altered Fate_

###  _21 June, 1996_

“ _Levicorpus_!”

Lost in Snape’s memories, Harry watched in stunned horror as his good, honest family bullied and humiliated Snape, Remus stood by and let it happen, and his mother abandoned him to be tormented.

“ _Who wants to see me take Snivell—_ ”

Lightning-sharp pain cut through the memory, hitting Harry in the forehead so hard, he flew backwards out of Snape’s pensieve and crashed into the wall opposite. The visions set in, driving away the shock of Snape’s memories with new horrors.

_Aisle ninety-seven. Blue orbs, blue fire, freezing cold air. Death Eaters surrounding a man tied to a chair._

“Sirius!”

Snape swept into the room just as the vision cleared, accompanied by Draco-fucking-Malfoy, of all people. What in Merlin’s name was that tosser doing there?

Shite, there was no time to wonder about it. Harry dragged himself to his feet and choked out, “Sir! He’s got Padfoot! He’s got Padfoot at the place where it’s hidden!”

Snape was a bloody spy. He could figure it out from that, right?

Snape’s eyes widened fractionally, but he only snarled and growled at Harry. “If you wish to spout nonsense, Potter, do it on your own time. And get the hell out of my office.”

Pressure exerted itself on his mind, and Harry hadn’t the ability to resist, not with a cleaver buried in his scar. 

_“Do nothing rash, foolish boy.”_

Harry staggered out of the office and searched for an unoccupied floo. If Snape wasn’t going to save Sirius, then it was up to him. 

* * *

“Aisle ninety-seven, Hermione,” Harry whispered to his friend. “Just like in my visions.”

Hermione’s response held an edge of uncertainty. “Well, yes, but I don’t see any sign of Snuffles.”

“He’s here,” Harry whispered. “He _has_ to be. Come on. Maybe we’ll find him further down the aisle.”

Instead, they found the prophecy, and several others besides. Harry gaped at the row of blue orbs, all with his face, recorded at varying times in history. Gods, someone had prophesied him in the year _1121_ _B.C._? Who could have possibly seen him from so far back? He shuddered and picked up the one on the far right, the most recent of the lot, made a few months prior to his birth.

Harry examined the glowing text across the orb and hissed. “ _Dumbledore_? This prophecy was given to _Dumbledore_? Then… then he _knows_ , and—”

“Ah, thank you, Mister Potter,” said an unctuous voice on his left. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Harry looked up to find six inner circle Death Eaters just beside them, Lucius Malfoy standing front and centre, wand pointed right at Harry’s head.

Ron cried, “Run for it,” and all hell broke loose.

Hermione cast a blasting curse at the Death Eaters and knocked the entire shelf of prophecies over— _The silver stag and his doe; the Phoenix and the Prince; Rise from ashes—_ and Harry and his friends turned and ran for the door. He fought for his life, thinking of nothing beyond survival, until a blast of raw magic between his shoulder blades knocked him into an empty room and out.

* * *

When Harry awoke, someone had him pinned to the wall by magical force. Blood from a cut on his head dripped into his eyes, and his stomach churned and roiled. His ears rang and his scar ached, and Merlin, he just wanted to find Sirius and go home. 

“Welcome back, Mister Potter.” Malfoy’s leering face leaned close. The scent of sweat and cloying cologne did nothing to relieve Harry’s nausea. “You’re quite the catch, really. Perhaps I shall toy with you a bit before I hand you over to the Dark Lord.”

Harry shuddered at his implications and pressed himself against the wall as hard as he could. “Fuck off, Malfoy! I’d sooner cut off my own prick than look at a manky sod like you!”

“Language, dear Harry. Why, one would think your mother failed to teach you proper manners.” Malfoy put a hand over his mouth and made a face of false surprise. “Oh, that’s right. You haven’t _got_ a mother, have you?”

Harry aimed a kick at the bastard’s bollocks, but Malfoy leapt out of the way just in time. “You’d better pray I don’t figure out how to break these bonds, you utter shitehead, because I’m going to kill you for that when I do!”

Malfoy gave a dark laugh. “Oh, I _do_ like a boy with some spirit. A fighter is simply… irresistible.” 

Malfoy dragged a finger down Harry’s chest, his belly, and— _too close_! Revulsion and horror mixed with the bubbling in his gut, and Harry spewed the contents of his stomach all over the foul bastard. Malfoy jerked back with an almighty screech.

“Yeeurgh!” 

Harry had a few seconds to enjoy the sight of the usually-pristine Lucius Malfoy with chunks of half-digested chips dripping from his hair, bile all over his face, his robes splattered with sick, before Malfoy vanished the vomit and cast a cleaning charm over himself. Thrice. 

“Serves you right, you twisted fucker,” Harry croaked. “You make me sick. Literally.”

“My patience wears thin,” Malfoy said with a sneer. “Let us cut to the chase, hmm?”

Harry pressed himself further away. “Come anywhere near me, and I’ll rip it off, you ugly bastard!”

Malfoy drew up short, lip curling in a sneer. “ _Ugly_? Bah. You are looking at a prime example of the finest of pureblood beauty. Men and women everywhere throw themselves at my feet for a mere moment of my time, and here I am, offering you the full deal.”

Harry snarled, “I’d sooner shag Snape, thanks!” 

“ _Severus_? Merlin. I believe you must need your spectacles checked if you believe that man to be my superior.”

“At least he’s honourable, unlike you. And I wouldn’t have to worry about catching some nasty disease from _his_ prick. No telling where yours has been.”

Malfoy scowled. “I seem to have lost my appetite. Perhaps we shall skip the pleasantries and move straight to the main attraction, hmm?”

“ _Pleasantries_ , yeah, right. You’re about as pleasant as flobberworm shite.”

“I _will_ teach you respect one way or another, Potter. _Flagellae_!”

White-hot pain ripped its way across Harry’s lower back and tore into his flesh. He shrieked, arching away from the cut of an invisible whip, and another, and another. Fuck! How long was the bastard going to hold it? Another lash tore a sob from his throat, and Malfoy let the curse go. Harry struggled not to cry, but it hurt so much, he couldn’t breathe. Blood was pouring down his back and bum, dripping down his legs, and he couldn’t keep from whimpering.

“Oh, do shut up, Potter.” Malfoy flicked his wand and cast a nonverbal _Silencio_. “Now then, you have, in your pocket, something that the Dark Lord dearly wants. Therefore, I shall take it. _Accio_ prophecy orb!”

Harry watched through his tears, hoping his face didn’t reveal his grim satisfaction, as Malfoy Summoned an orb he had no right to touch. The orb zoomed out of Harry’s pocket and towards the bastard’s fingers. Any second, Malfoy would catch it, and the twisted fucker would get his comeuppance. 

But just before the orb touched his skin, Malfoy flicked his wand downwards, and the orb crashed to the floor, shattering in a thousand pieces. Malfoy smirked above the wreckage, eyes full of triumph as a shadowy figure of Trelawney emerged from the orb with a wail. To Harry’s horror, the figure opened her mouth and revealed the Prophecy—the _entire_ Prophecy this time—in her Seer’s rasp. 

_“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies….”_

Malfoy sneered at the fading image of Trelawney. “So… it is you or no one, hmm? Well then, the Dark Lord will be ecstatic to know that I have delivered the one person who could ever defeat him directly into his hands.”

Harry struggled to form a wandless shield, to break his bonds, anything, but whatever Malfoy had bound him with was too strong. He watched, eyes wet with tears— _either must die at the hand of the other—_ as Malfoy raised his wand once more.

“Harry!” At the sound of Sirius’ sharp cry, Harry’s heart soared. _Alive_! Sirius was alive! And maybe he might keep Harry that way too.

Malfoy sneered at the door. “It seems the cavalry has arrived. What a bother.” With a huff of irritation, he dashed away through a side door and vanished.

The door slammed open, and Sirius, Remus, and Molly Weasley burst in.

“Oh, Harry!” Molly released Harry from the spells holding him, healed his injuries as best as she could, and cleaned him up in half a moment. “Dear, are you all right?”

“Not really. L-let’s just get out of here.”

“Best idea you’ve had all day, pup,” said Sirius with a manic grin. “I’ll lead the charge!”

“Wait, Sirius—” But Remus’ warning went unheard, and Sirius raced back into the fray with a barking laugh.

“Come on, Moony! Live a little.”

“That’s precisely what I’m worried about.”

* * *

“Sirius, _no_!” 

Harry watched, horror freezing him to the spot, as the last of his true family and his one hope of escaping his relatives’ constant abuse dropped beyond the veil. 

“NO!” 

His feet moved without conscious consent, pulling him towards his godfather, his last hope, his last chance. He couldn’t be dead. After everything, Harry couldn’t survive losing Sirius too. 

“Sirius!”

Bellatrix taunted him with something as juvenile as always, but Harry barely heard her as he staggered forwards. If he could just reach Sirius’ foot, his hand, before he faded forever, there was still a chance….

“Harry, _stop_!” Remus grabbed him and pulled him away from the veil, shouting in his ears. “Too late! It’s too late—he’s gone!”

“No!” Harry struggled against Remus. “No, he’s still—there’s still—” But even as he spoke, the last of Sirius’ image faded, leaving nothing but grey mist and broken hopes. “No….”

* * *

Harry had no idea how he made it to the Atrium, nor how he managed it alone. One minute, Remus had been dragging him away from the veil, trying to soothe him with words that had no meaning—not anymore, and the next, he found himself facing Voldemort across an empty tile floor. 

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort said, red eyes glowing in triumph. “So we meet again, and this time without your dear… _entourage_.”

A too-familiar slimy voice spoke from Voldemort’s right. “Pity about your godfather, Potter. I’m sure he would have been here to defend you, if—”

Harry had never shot a cutting curse so quickly. It struck Malfoy across the cheek and stopped his taunts cold. 

“You don’t get to speak of him,” Harry shouted. “Just shut up and die!” He shot another curse, but Malfoy deflected it this time.

“Temper, temper, Mister Potter. What _would_ your parents think of such a display if they could see you now?”

“I reckon they’d tell me to curse your bollocks off next, you twisted piece of troll shite!”

“Enough,” Voldemort hissed. “Remember your place, Lucius.”

Malfoy bowed and subsided. “Forgive me, my lord.”

“Seeing as how you gave me the last piece of information I needed to rule eternally, I will overlook your presumption this once.” Red eyes focused on Harry, and Harry couldn’t dredge up the will to care. He had lost everything, and he had nothing to look forward to now but a life of pain and misery and returning to his uncle’s tender mercies. 

_'Slag, whore, take it harder, freak!'_

Harry gave a bitter laugh and blinked down a scourge of tears. “Come on then.” 

With any luck, the curse would stick this time. And just maybe, if he went to his death willingly, he might spare his friends further pain. Hadn’t his mother’s sacrifice spared him? At least until the Dursleys got their greedy paws on him.

Voldemort raised his wand—wait, _was_ that his wand?—and focused it at Harry’s head. “So _this_ is the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord? Tell me, boy, what power do you have now?”

Harry just stared, willing him to get on with it. The bastard _did_ love the sound of his own voice, but Harry was tired—so tired—and life hurt too much to endure. _‘Just kill me and be done with it already.’_

“ _Crucio_!”

Of course, the shitehead couldn’t just _kill_ Harry. No, he had to humiliate him and hurt him first. Through lightning and fire and magma in his veins, Harry held back his screams and hoped it would be the last time he felt that particular monstrosity. The last time his scar hurt. The last time he had to watch someone he loved die. _‘No, not my baby! Not Harry!’_

“ _Crucio_!” 

He couldn’t keep from screaming this time. Gods, the pain was ripping him into pieces. Fuck, it hurt so much. He just wanted to die. To end it all and maybe buy his friends a few years of peace.

“Oh, that does hurt, doesn’t it, Harry Potter?”

Harry staggered to his feet, though it cost him all his strength, and stared Riddle down. He would die here, true, but damned if he would do it on his knees.

“It seems I made a crucial error in using the killing curse against you all those years ago, when I unwittingly marked you as my equal. If only I had heard the prophecy in full, perhaps I might have simply dropped you out the window.” He gave a maniacal laugh. “Hindsight is twenty-twenty, as they say. Still, what kind of lord would I be if I did not learn from my mistakes?” 

Harry scoffed and willed the arsehole to hurry it up.

“How old are you now, Harry Potter? Fifteen, sixteen?”

He said nothing and struggled against the pain. Idly, he wondered where everyone had gone to. Shouldn’t the Order have found him by now? Maybe he had gone through the wrong door, or maybe the other Death Eaters had delayed them.

Either way, Harry took comfort in knowing those he loved wouldn’t have to watch him die.

“I believe I know the perfect curse to ensure you never threaten my rule again. Twenty years should do, don’t you think, Lucius?”

Lucius sneered. “Absolutely, my lord.”

“It is settled then. _Aevum Regressus Viginti_!” 

A trill of phoenix song burst out overhead— _Priori Incantatem_ only worked if Harry fought back, didn’t it?—but Harry hardly had time to notice it. 

“No!” 

A solid body—wiry muscle, lithe strength, and long, dark hair—barrelled into him and knocked him aside just as the curse hit. White light and burning fire encompassed them both, and Harry had just enough time to register the sight of pained dark eyes and the scent of potions fumes before the world went black.

* * *

Harry came to in a dark corner of the Atrium, his back on fire and his forehead mysteriously free of pain. With a groan, he dragged himself into a sitting position and rubbed his head. Wasn’t he supposed to have died? Just his luck that the curse would rebound again the one time he _wanted_ to die. 

Wait. That curse hadn’t just hit _him_. Heart pounding with terror and stomach churning in shame—why did it always have to be _Snape_?—Harry forced himself to his feet and peeled his eyes open. 

That was the first clue that something had gone seriously astray. He was in the Atrium, yes, but one devoid of a mad dark lord and his loyal lap dog. People milled about, memos zipped overhead, and workers called greetings to each other as if a massive battle hadn’t just happened there two minutes ago. Surely he couldn’t have been unconscious _that_ long. His friends would have found him long before normalcy returned to the Ministry, right?

Shite! What was he doing worrying about this? That curse had hit Snape too, and he didn’t have Harry’s protection. He jerked his head about every which way, wincing when it pulled his lash wounds, but Snape was nowhere in sight. Fuck. Was he dead? Vanished? Or had something else happened?

Harry had no idea what was going on. Unless… years? Had Riddle’s curse been intended to age him, but instead had sent him forwards in time? But twenty years forwards, either added to his lifespan or in time, wouldn’t have killed Harry, so it must have sent him backwards instead.

Or had something else gone wrong?

He looked at the wizards around him, but he didn’t know enough about wizarding fashion trends to date their clothing. Everything looked the same as when he had left—besides the battle, of course—so was it possible he hadn’t gone back far?

Maybe. Harry had protection from Riddle, and Snape had taken half the curse himself too, so that might have mitigated the damage. 

Wait. Snape! Where _was_ he? Lost in another time, maybe? Dead? Merlin, Harry didn’t know. But if Harry _had_ gone back in time, maybe he could save the man somehow. 

The hair on his arms stood on end. And not just Snape. Sirius! Dear gods, he might have a chance to save Sirius!

Someone jostled Harry into the wall, gave a muttered apology, and went on towards the floo exits. Harry grimaced at the shock of pain the movement sent through him. Before he could worry about saving anyone else, he would need to save himself. He needed to know when he was, he needed medical treatment, and he needed to find out what had happened to his would-be rescuer. 

Well, there was just one place he knew of where he might find all of that. Dumbledore would know what to do, Harry was sure of it. 

With a sigh, he headed towards the floo exits and tossed a pinch of powder in. “Albus Dumbledore’s office, Hogwarts.” The flames turned red instead of green, and Harry grimaced. “Maybe it’s blocked to students. Okay….” He tossed in another pinch. “Main entrance floo, Hogwarts.” Red again.

Shite. Harry didn’t think he could walk all the way from Hogsmeade in this condition. But the exit to the Ministry was just around the corner. Maybe he could apparate to the gates outside Hogwarts? 

No, best to try the public floo at the Three Broomsticks instead. It was a long walk, but at least he mightn’t splinch himself into a million pieces. Harry tossed in another pinch of floo powder and called out the name for the floo, but the grate turned red again and bars dropped in front of the fire. 

“Shite! That’s a public floo, you stupid fire!”

The bars remained in place.

With a grimace, Harry replaced the floo tin and made his way out of the crowds. He was drawing too much notice like this. Any minute, someone would recognise him, and then the game would be up.

Damn. Maybe Fudge had blocked him from using the Ministry floos. Wouldn’t surprise him. 

With a sigh, he headed out of the Atrium and to the designated public apparition point just outside the Ministry doors. At least Fudge couldn’t block _this_. He wouldn’t expect Harry to be able to apparate. 

_Harry_ wasn’t sure if he could, if it came to that.

Still, there was nothing else for it. What had Percy said when he was learning? Drive, destination… no, that wasn’t right. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and struggled to gather his wits. He had to focus. Dumbledore was the only person who could help him, and if he _had_ gone too far back in time, he wouldn’t have any resources to help himself. His money, his friends, _everything_ would be gone. 

Not to mention, Harry wasn’t positive he had gone back in time in the first place. Nothing was certain at the moment, and Merlin, he needed someone to help him put his head on straight again. 

“Hogwarts. I have to get to Hogwarts. Right. I can do this. Destination… what’s the rest? Right, Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. Focus. Got to focus.” 

He poured every bit of his remaining power into his desire— _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-warty Hogwarts—_ and turned on the spot.


	2. Sins and Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lands right in the middle of a scene he knows too well and rushes in where angels fear to tread. And now nothing will ever be the same.
> 
> Watercolour painting of Harry rescuing Severus linked at the end.
> 
> AN: sorry I'm slow on responding to comments atm. My mental illnesses are making it difficult to respond. Thank you for all the feedback on this story and my others, and I hope I'll be back to normal soon.

#  ** Chapter 2 **

##  _Sins and Salvation_

###  _21 JUNE, 1976_

The horror that was apparition chewed Harry up and spat him out, thankfully whole, at the gates to Hogwarts. Harry leaned against one of the boars and panted, struggling to get his breath. Thank Merlin he had come through in one piece, but fuck, apparition was terrifying. 

As soon as he could breathe, Harry gathered his remaining strength and courage and stepped through the gates. Moonlight cast strange shadows as he trudged up the familiar path to Hogwarts Castle. He had to see Dumbledore. If he had travelled a few days back in time, perhaps there might be hope to correct the future. 

If he had travelled _years_ , on the other hand, he would have little other choice but to register as a student again and scrounge his way through school until he could make money of his own. He had a few galleons in his pocket, but it wouldn’t go far if he needed to buy new texts, new clothing, and everything else a student needed—not to mention support himself over the summer. 

Harry shuddered at the thought of how vulnerable he had suddenly become. How on earth was he to survive in this time as a stranger with no access to his vaults?

He shook his head and concentrated on the path before him. It mightn’t be necessary. He might have only travelled back a few days. Merlin, he hoped so. He didn’t relish the idea of starting all over. Of never seeing Ron and Hermione again. Or Neville. Or Remus. Or anyone else he knew and loved. A bolt of panic surged through his chest, but Harry squashed it. He couldn’t keep getting ahead of himself like this. He had no idea what had happened, and until he did, worrying about what he might or might not have lost was foolish.

He forced himself to focus on the moment and took a deep breath. No need to panic. The headmaster would know what to do. Dumbledore _always_ knew what to do.

He took a deep breath and forced his attention to his immediate surroundings. The grounds were mostly empty and shouts and whoops from the pitch suggested a game might be going on. He paused to listen and shook his head. Not enough noise for an official game—it must have been a practice or pick-up match. That might explain the mostly empty grounds, but it gave him no information on the timeline he’d fallen into. 

Harry looked to the position of the moon and frowned. By his best guess, it was about eight at night. Well after classes, but before curfew. The crescent moon told him nothing beyond the fact that werewolves wouldn’t be a concern for at least a week or two.

Harry sighed and shook himself. Yet again, he’d lost himself in worries. There was simply no point trying to figure out when he’d arrived until he talked to the headmaster. For the moment, he just needed to focus on getting to the castle. 

As he passed the lake, a flicker of movement drew his attention. A group of students from all houses stood in a circle near the water, chanting and laughing. He frowned, his senses on alert. What on earth were they up to?

“Oi, Snivellus! Having fun?”

Harry went rigid. The memory from Snape’s pensieve. Oh gods. 

Heart pounding against his ribs, Harry thanked his forethought in wearing his student robes and crept upon the group. 

“Let him down this instant, you prats!”

Harry’s heart lodged in his throat. _‘Mum. No. Don’t leave him.’_

“I don’t n-need _your_ help, m-mudblood!”

Harry winced at Snape’s shout. Angry as he sounded, the stammer and high-pitched tone indicated he was in as much distress as Harry feared.

Lily fired back, “Fine then! Get yourself down, see if I care!”

A moment later, the redhead pranced out of the group, chin stuck out and red hair blazing behind her. Harry tried to flag her down, but she waved him off and ran into the castle. With nowhere else to go and the strong sense that he needed to be here, in this moment, Harry turned back to the crowd and pushed his way through. 

“Pardon me. Let me through.”

The students either jostled Harry back or moved a step aside, and his progress was slow. As he made his way to the centre of the ring, shouts of “Snivellus” and other derogatory names mixed with furious, wordless cries. Then, Harry’s father’s voice rang out over the crowd, and Harry’s heart stilled.

“Oi, who wants to see me take Snivellus’ pants off?”

Harry froze. “ _What_? No! It… he didn’t. He _wouldn’t_!”

Pulse crashing in his ears, stomach churning— _'No, no. This can’t be real!'_ —Harry tore through the crowds, knocking people this way and that. No. There had to be a mistake. 

But there wasn’t. He pushed through the crowd just in time to see a young James Potter lift a greying, tattered pair of y-fronts off of a screaming Severus Snape’s bare, trembling hips. The latter hung upside down, his robes drooping in his face and inadequate to cover his body. His slender legs, slim hips, and flaccid penis were on display for the jeering crowd. Tears tracked down his face and into his hair as the horrified, vulnerable young man snarled and spat and struggled to escape, to no avail. 

Harry froze, sickened at the sight and willing it away, but no matter how he rubbed his eyes, the scene never changed. Remus stood at the edge of the group biting his nails, looking just as ill as Harry but doing nothing to prevent his friends from abusing their peer. James and Sirius mocked Snape, every inch of him, and gloated over his obvious pain.

Gods, it was like a nightmare that wouldn’t end.

Sirius stepped into the centre of the ring, wand brandished high, smirk on his face. “Who wants to see him _really_ put on a show?”

Snape gave a wordless sob of horror. “No, _please_!”

In all his life, Harry had never heard Severus Snape beg. 

Fuck! He couldn’t watch this anymore. Timeline or no, he couldn’t just stand there and let Snape be tortured. 

“ _Finite Incantatem_!” 

Snape dropped to the ground. Harry rushed to his side, ignoring the boy’s spitting and snarling. He was terrified and humiliated, like a cornered animal in a trap, and Harry understood the concept all too well. 

He took off his outer robe and draped it over Snape’s shaking form. “Here. Cover up.”

Sirius shouted, “Oi! What are you doing?”

Harry ignored him, too. “It’s all right. It’s just a robe.”

Snape looked warily at him, but took the robe and wrapped them around his thin, shaking shoulders. Harry guarded him long enough to make sure he wasn’t injured or in danger, then wheeled around and snarled at his family. 

“What the bloody hell is _wrong_ with you? You think it’s fun to strip an innocent bloke for your entertainment without his bloody consent? That’s fucking assault!”

Sirius growled. “Who are you then, that you think you can tell me what to do?”

“The only one here with a bloody brain, apparently! Except for him, of course.” Harry indicated Snape with a wave of his hand. “Did it make you feel big to attack him? Four on one—no, thirty on one—and humiliate him? What kind of sick fucks do that?”

“Why you— _Expelli—_ ”

“ _Protego_!” Harry’s shield covered Snape and himself and sent Sirius’ curse ricocheting into the ground. “Back off.”

James came into the duel then, face red with embarrassment and anger. “ _Tanta—_ ”

“ _Rictusempra_!”

James broke into helpless laughter as Harry’s tickling curse sent him into convulsions.

Sirius growled. “You! I’ll—ugh! _Levi—_ ”

“ _Stupefy_!” Sirius dropped like a stone. “ _Expelliarmus_!” All four Marauders’ wands, plus Snape’s, came flying into Harry’s palm. He broke the spells on James and Sirius and gave the rat sneaking up on his periphery a lethal glare. “Get the fuck out of here—all of you. Now. Though I don’t imagine you’ll last long once I tell the headmaster I found you all but raping a fellow student.”

Their faces went ashen. 

“We—we didn’t—”

Harry cut James off. “Don’t make it worse for yourself. Just get out of here.” He tossed their wands to Remus and glared at him. “You’re a prefect and you let this happen? You should be ashamed.”

Dull red flushed his face. Remus bowed his head and took the wands. “I-I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” As the crowd dispersed, Harry turned his back on the werewolf and went to Snape’s side, kneeling beside the stunned teenager. “Hey, are you okay?”

Snape stared at him as if he had three heads. “Who… why?”

Harry paused. “My name is Harry.” It was all right to use that name, wasn’t it? He hadn’t been born yet, after all. “And I helped you because it’s the right thing to do. Are you okay?”

Snape gave him a dazed nod, then winced and shook his head. 

“Are you hurt physically?”

Snape shook his head, then as if coming out of a haze, jerked to his feet and yanked his robe around him—and Harry’s, incidentally. 

“I do not need your help,” he snapped and turned on his heel. 

The boy summoned his book and clothing wandlessly, stunning Harry—Snape could already use wandless magic? Why hadn't he defended himself? Well, maybe he couldn't, not against so many.

The boy stalked away towards the school, and Harry watched him go, feeling as if his entire world had just collapsed in on itself. He sank into the grass beside the tree and struggled to recover his wits. 

What in the name of Merlin had he just seen? Had he somehow fallen into an alternate dimension as well as an alternate timeline? Was it possible that his father and godfather had truly assaulted Snape while his mother abandoned him to it and Remus stood by and watched? Merlin, from all he could tell, Snape had been completely innocent in the affair and far outnumbered. 

What kind of people did that to another human being—even one as mean as Snape? 

Harry shuddered and buried his face in his hands, fighting tears. No, this was no alternate dimension. He had seen this exact same event in Snape’s pensieve before Riddle’s spell had shot him into the past.

Gods, he was such a fool. He had always assumed Snape was the bully. That the ‘greasy git’ had latched onto his good, pure family and made them the focus of his ire because he could. But what Harry had just witnessed painted a vastly different story: one starring a lonely, defensive boy, ostracised and abused, four schoolyard bullies who picked on the weakest of the pack, and one callous girl who left the boy to suffer. 

No wonder Snape hated him. If their situations had been reversed, Harry would have been hard-pressed not to resent himself, too.

Harry felt like he had lost his family all over again. With a sniffle and a shuddering sob, he buried his head in his knees and tried desperately not to cry. 

The image of Sirius falling through the veil flickered into his mind, superimposed over the image of a teenager taunting and torturing an innocent boy. The dichotomy between them left a gaping hole in Harry’s chest. He hugged his knees and fought the storm of grief, but he had gone from one adrenaline high to another, and with the crash falling on him, he could no longer hold his tears back. With a soft whimper, he pressed his head further into the shelter of his knees and let his bleeding heart break. 

Gods, he wished Hermione could be here to hold him together now, but he was alone. Completely alone. And he had no idea how to get home again. He buried his head in his knees and wept.

* * *

Severus made it halfway to the castle before he realised he still had the stranger’s robe. Why had that boy saved him? What was in it for him?

Nevertheless, Severus refused to be more indebted to his rescuer than he already was, and since he had his bare arse covered with his own robe again, he took off Harry’s. 

The moment he got a good look at it, his heart leapt into his throat. The robe was riddled with tears. Not worn patches, but rips from curses and cuts. And dear gods, was that _blood_ on the collar?

Shite! Whoever that strange boy was, judging by the state of his robe, he was badly injured. 

Fear and confusion jarring his brain, Severus pelted across the Hogwarts lawn, robe in hand and wand at the ready in case some vicious arsehole decided to attack him again. His stomach roiled at the memory of being so terribly used and the fate Harry had spared him from—this time—but he choked his grief back. Something strange had happened by the lake today—stranger than usual—and Severus wanted to get to the bottom of it.

As he approached the giant beech tree by the bank, the sound of soft sobbing arrested his breathing. Merlin. It _was_ Harry. 

Why had he bothered to help Severus when it was obvious he needed help himself? Such selfless generosity was out of the realm of Severus’ experience. 

And, for once in his life, he found himself wanting—needing—to reach out to another human being. Someone in need who had helped him anyway. Someone in desperate pain, and who was probably injured. 

Though it terrified him for more than one reason, Severus reached across the divide and laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“A-are you all right?”

* * *

A hesitant hand fell on Harry's shoulder, and Harry jerked up with a gasp. He whipped around, wand already in hand, to find himself staring into a pair of shocked black eyes. 

“Oh.” Harry relaxed and turned away, wiping his face. “Sorry. Bit jumpy. D-did you need something?”

Snape frowned down at him and held up a tattered bunch of black and red cloth. “You forgot your robe. And judging by the state of it, you’ve had as bad a day as I have.”

Harry gave a bitter laugh. “Considering I’ve just lost… well, _everything_ —yeah, I guess I have.” He buried his head in his knees. “I-I’m not going to be good c-company right now.”

Snape settled beside him and hugged his knees to his chest. Their sides touched. “That makes two of us.”

“So we’re just going to be messed up together then?”

Snape snorted. “I suppose.” He stared at his knees. “You said you lost everything?”

Harry winced. “Probably shouldn’t have said as much. But yes. I think….”

Snape hugged his knees. “I think I have too. Lily—the girl who ran off at the beginning of… of that….” He shuddered. “She has been my best friend since I was nine. But I do not think she will forgive me for this.”

Harry was too busy being stunned to speak. His mum had been friends with Snape? His _best_ friend?

Snape scowled and looked away. “If that’s the way you feel, I’ll just g—”

Harry laid a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t. I was just surprised.” He closed his eyes, sending tears down his cheeks. “I don’t understand. If she was your friend, how could she leave you back there? I… I just don’t understand.”

Snape’s fingertips brushed Harry’s cheeks, sending electric shocks through his skin. Harry’s eyes flew wide open. He stared at the boy, almost more stunned by Snape’s display of kindness than by the sight of his family turning into criminals and abusers. 

“You’re really crying,” Snape said, voice breathless. “I… why? Why do you care?”

Harry gave a bitter laugh. “To be honest, I’m stunned more people don’t. That was… what they did to you—it’s a crime. Why did no one stop it?”

Snape hunched in on himself. “It’s not the first time.”

Harry’s breath rushed out of him as if he’d been punched. “No. They… m-more than once?”

Snape shrunk in on himself. “Yes. However, this is the first time someone… stopped it before Lupin or Lily.”

Harry scowled. “Didn’t look like anyone was stopping it to me.”

“Yes, well, Lily, apparently, h-has better things to do now, and it always takes Lupin an inordinate amount of time to find his bollocks.”

Harry snorted, but the sound held more misery than mirth. “Apparently.” He buried his head in his knees, sickened to his core by this new information. His father and godfather were worse than bullies, and Remus and his mother had just… let it happen. Gods, he wished Hermione was here to—but Hermione hadn’t even been born yet. Nor had Ron. Or any of his other friends.

Besides this odd camaraderie with the teenaged form of his snarky potions master, he had nothing and no one left at all.

Tears choked him again despite all his attempts to hold them back.

“Harry… what happened to you?”

Harry cringed. Merlin, what could he tell Snape about it? Anything he said about the truth might prove disastrous.

“I… I… c-can’t talk about it.”

But Snape wasn’t put off so easily. “I _can_ use my eyes. Let us see here. Judging by the state of this robe and your clothing, you have been through a battle.”

Harry winced. “Um….”

“Gryffindor? You’re a _Gryffindor_? And you put a lion’s robe on _me_?”

Harry snorted through his tears, this time out of amusement. “W-wasn’t much choice in the matter. Besides, I’m half Slytherin.”

“What? Poppycock. How does one become half-Slytherin? Especially a Gryffindor!”

Harry forced back his mad grief and a laugh he feared would turn hysterical before long. “S-sorting hat tried to put me in Slytherin. I hadn’t any good experiences yet with them, though, and I was afraid, so I asked it to put me somewhere else.”

Snape paused and let his breath out in a rush. “So did I.”

Harry winced. “You did?”

“Yes. But the hat was adamant that cunning like mine had no place in Ravenclaw. How did you convince it to put you in Gryffindor?”

“I have no idea. I knew nothing about the houses when I came.”

“Muggleborn then.”

“Half-blood. Muggle- _raised_. My parents died when I was a baby and my aunt and… and uncle took me in. If you want to call it that.” He gave a self-deprecating snort. “To be honest, I’m lucky I made it to the sorting.”

Shite, why had he said that? Not even Ron or Hermione knew. Then again, what did it matter? He had no connections here, nothing to lose. And, much as it hurt to admit it, Snape had survived the same kind of hell. 

Harry had never dreamed they had so much, or anything at all, in common.

Hesitantly, Snape laid his hand on Harry’s arm and scooted closer. “I know the feeling. My parents are alive, but they… they’re so changed and I… it’s difficult to live there.” Snape flushed and turned away, and the realisation that his companion was just as unsettled and confused by the situation eased Harry's fears, a little.

He sniffled and pressed their sides together, taking the comfort Snape offered and offering it in return. The thought that he had just curled up with the younger form of his sardonic potions master gave him pause, but he flicked that thought aside. This boy wasn't the man, and the events of the evening had revealed truths about Harry's former professor he had never expected.

The image of Snape crashing into Harry, eyes lit with the orange glow of Riddle's curse and robes flying every which way, filtered into his mind.

How much had Harry truly known about his professor?

He shoved his misgivings aside and rested against Snape's side. Merlin, he had no one and nothing else. It wouldn’t do to push an innocent teenager away because of things he hadn’t done yet. He laid his head on Snape’s shoulder and clutched at his arm, shaking under the force of his grief and his desperate need that Snape not turn him away this time.

“Harry?” Snape’s voice wavered with uncertainty.

“S-sorry. I just… it hurts.” Harry sat up and hugged his waist, wincing at the tug on his lash wounds. “I won’t bother you.”

Snape swallowed hard and shook his head. “It wasn’t—I was only surprised.”

Harry searched his eyes. “You didn’t mind?”

“N-no.”

“Oh.” 

Hesitantly, Harry uncurled himself and leaned against Snape’s shoulder again. The boy was trembling, but he laid his hand on Harry’s arm once more, reassuring him of his welcome.

“T-thanks,” Harry whispered. 

“It’s… nothing.” After a moment, Snape murmured, “I’m Severus.”

“Hmm?” Harry looked up at him.

“My name is Severus Snape. You may call me Severus.”

“Okay, S-Severus.”

“What is your surname? You never told me.”

Harry cringed. “I… I’m not sure you want to know.”

“Come now, it’s only a name.”

Harry ducked his face, tucking himself closer against his new companion’s shoulder. “I… o-okay, I’ll tell you, but, Severus—the berks who hurt you—I… you know I’m not like that, right?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Yes.”

“Then, if I tell you, promise not to hurt me for it? I… other than you, I have no one.”

“How? I can tell by your appearance you are at least a third year.”

Harry winced. “ _Third_? Do I really look _that_ young?” He sighed. “Don’t answer that. I’m in fifth year.”

Severus frowned. “Are you really? You hardly reach my shoulder.”

Harry nodded and ducked his face to hide his raging blush. “J-just small for my age. I’m really a fifth year.”

Severus frowned. “As am I. Why have I never seen you before?”

Harry shuddered and buried his face against Severus’ arm. “I… I can’t say. I’m sorry. It would destroy everything if I… I have no idea what would happen and I’m scared.”

“Destroy _everything_?” Severus’ voice came out flat and dark. “Are you that afraid of me? What could I possibly do to you that is so terrible?”

Harry gasped and jerked his head up. “Afraid of _you_? Merlin, no! I didn’t mean that at all, Severus. I’m afraid of what telling you would do to _you_. To… everyone. Even me. Not because you would hurt me, but… it’s just so dangerous. I-I’m sorry.”

Severus scoffed. “Come now, Harry. That’s madness. The only thing that could possibly have such an effect….” He froze, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “Time travel. You’re not from this time. That’s why I’ve never seen you before.”

Harry winced and gave him a hesitant nod. No point in denying it when Severus already knew.

“And telling me your surname or what happened to you—it could change the future.”

“Um… y-yeah.”

Severus took hold of Harry’s chin and turned him to look into his eyes. Harry stilled, terrified, horrible images of unwanted touches coming back to haunt him. Severus wouldn’t—he wasn’t like that, was he?

Severus dropped Harry’s chin and jerked his arms away. “Merlin, I shouldn’t have—I apologise, Harry. I only wanted to see your face.” A red flush crept up his cheeks, and Severus ducked to hide his face behind his hair. “I did not intend to cause you distress. Are you all right?”

Harry swallowed hard. This was Severus, not Vernon. Not Dudley. He gave a shaky nod.

After a moment, Severus lifted his head again and examined Harry’s features. “You look familiar. Too familiar for me not to know your surname.”

Harry winced. “I’m afraid you’ll hate me.”

“So it is a name I am not fond of. Black?”

“N-no.”

“Potter?” Severus inhaled sharply. “Merlin, of course it is! Besides your size, your conscience, and your eyes, you could be his ruddy twin.”

Harry shuddered. “Please, please don’t—I wouldn’t hurt you, I swear. I’m n-not like that, and without you, I’m c-completely alone. At least until I….” 

_‘Until I can find a way home.’_

Severus was quiet for a long time, but he didn’t draw away. Slowly, Harry relaxed and laid his head on Severus’ shoulder again. Severus jolted, but when Harry moved away in apology, he took hold of Harry’s arm and drew him back to rest against his side. Harry didn’t even mind that the sudden movement pulled on his wounds, as long as Severus didn’t turn him away.

Strange, how he could be so comfortable with the teenage form of a man who was once his enemy.

“Why would you wish for my company?” Severus’ voice was soft, uncertain. “If you are related to Potter, surely you would rather make a connection with _them_.”

Harry winced. “Had I come to this time before seeing… _that_ , I’m sure they’d have been the first people I ran to. But now? No. I can’t talk to them.” He shuddered. “Besides the fact that it would mess up the future if I got too close to them, I… I….”

He bit his lip, uncertain of whether he should speak or not. But then, Severus needed the truth. He needed to know Harry wouldn’t hurt him and why.

“I… know what it f-feels like. I can never trust them, not after seeing they’re no different than… than… the bastards who h-hurt me.”

Severus stiffened. “Oh dear gods.” He clutched Harry’s arm and whispered, “How bad is it? I saw the blood. Do you need a healer?”

Harry shuddered. “I’m not banged up because of that—I really _was_ in a battle. But I can’t talk about it anyway. I’ve never told anyone—well, except you—and I sure as hell can’t let anyone t-touch me. Not there.”

Severus blanched. “So you’ve been raped before.”

Harry cringed and buried his face in his hands. “I t-tried to stop them, but they were bigger than me, and—”

“Harry, no.” Severus rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

Harry stared at Severus' hand in wonder. “You… you still want to touch me?”

Severus jerked away. “I did not intend to trouble you.”

“It's not that. It's just… aren't you disgusted?”

“Disgusted? Because you were _attacked_?” Severus wrapped his arms around himself. “Does it disgust you then, what they did to me?”

“Merlin, no! I… you couldn't help it, Severus. It wasn't your fault.”

Severus gave him a pointed look.

Harry winced. “It's n-not the same. They didn't… you aren't….”

“What? I am not what?”

Harry cringed and whispered, “Dirty. A freak. _Ruined_.”

“Neither are you.” Severus said it in such a shocked, horrified tone that Harry had no choice but to believe he meant it.

“I… t-thanks.”

Severus blinked hard and laid his fingers against Harry's wrist. “You cannot listen to their poison, Harry. It isn't your fault.” Dark, terrible pain filled his eyes. “It was never our fault.”

Harry turned his wrist to catch Severus' hand in his own. Severus caught his breath and turned pink at the touch, but he didn't pull away. Thank _Merlin_. Harry needed this so much, a soft, grounding touch from someone who understood. He needed to know he was still worthy of being held, even when Severus _knew_.

“Y-yeah. You… you're right. It isn't our fault.”

Severus clung to his hand, fingers trembling in Harry's own. “Y-yes.” His voice came out rough, and Severus looked away and covered his face. 

Harry simply held his hand and wondered at the strange twist of fate that had led him to this moment. He had longed, for years, to hear those words, that he hadn't deserved his pain, that he hadn't caused it by being a freak. So many years he had wanted someone to comfort him like this, to _understand_ and stand by him anyway.

That Severus Snape should be the first to offer the support he so desperately needed, that Severus would, in turn, accept the same support from Harry, left him reeling. 

Relief and anguish washed over him in equal measure. Why had no one told him this sooner? Granted, he had never spoken of it, but if anyone had ever checked on him at Privet Drive, they would have known. Why had no one cared? Not even the Weasleys had ever… oh gods. 

The Weasleys. Hermione. Sirius. They were all gone to him, forever unless he could find a way home, and even if he did, he would never trust Sirius again. The man was just as dangerous as his uncle. 

No. No, he couldn’t bear it. He pressed his face into Severus’ shoulder and tried to hold back sobs. 

“I h-have to… have to go home. This is—I can’t.”

Severus winced. “Harry… I don’t think you can.”

“No, there _has_ to be a way!”

“I… there isn’t. Not in this time.”

Harry whipped his head up and glared, though he suspected the streaks of tears and dirt on his face diminished the effect. “How would you know? There must be—I can’t just give up!”

Severus squeezed Harry’s hand. “Harry, please. Listen to me. I told you my life is… difficult?”

Harry nodded and let Severus’ touch comfort him. He was trying to help, even if Harry couldn’t stand the idea of being cut off from his life forever.

“There was….” Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Something happened to my family years ago. Before that day, everything was different—they were good once, but after that day, they weren’t. I only knew you were a time traveller without being told because I’ve spent years researching it, hoping to go back to that time and set my life right somehow, but it’s impossible, Harry.”

Tears wobbled on Harry's lashes. “But… what about time turners?”

Severus shook his head. “They allow you three days at most. They break after that, and using another one would risk destroying time. There are spells to give you a few years, but they don’t accumulate and, again, using more than one in a row degrades time—by the time I found said spells, it was too late to go back. And even if we could get more years out of the spells or time turners, both options only go _backwards_ in time. Nothing can go forwards.”

Harry clutched at Severus’ shoulders, ignoring the pain across his back, and pleaded with him. “But, no! That can’t be—if there’s a way to go backwards, there _has_ to be a way to go forwards! It’s the same thing, only different ways.”

Severus shook his head. “No. It’s… it’s very different. Time isn’t linear, Harry.”

Harry wiped his face and struggled not to panic, to hear Severus’ words for what they were before fear drove him mad. “L-linear? What do you mean?”

“I mean time isn’t just a single line going backwards or forwards. Time… well, think of it like a tapestry. It’s made up of all these tiny events that come together like threads to make a whole. The past is the finished tapestry, the present is where the strands are being woven right at that moment, and the loose threads represent the future. Wizards can travel backwards in time because it’s easy to pinpoint a certain spot on a tapestry. But to go forwards… there’s nothing to land on, Harry. The strings haven’t been woven yet. You can’t go forwards in time because, until time catches up to the future, it doesn’t exist.”

“But… but there… there has to be a way.” Even as he said it, Harry knew there wasn’t. Instinct had settled in, and he knew, beyond his stubborn insistence that he had to return, this was where he needed to be.

“I’m sorry, Harry. There isn’t. Believe me, I’ve looked.”

Harry started to protest, but he knew damn well it was futile. Much as he hated it, Severus was right, and Harry _knew it_. He couldn't say precisely how he knew, but he had no power to deny the truth when it resonated in his very soul. Like it or not, some deep part of himself recognised this as his fate. 

For some reason he didn't yet understand, time wanted him here. Maybe to save Severus. Maybe to save himself. He didn't know, but he didn't have the power to fight his destiny either way.

Merlin knew he had tried hard enough to fight it over the years.

This was it. This was his life now. He would have to stay—and lose everything he knew in the process.

“G-gone. They’re all gone.”

Severus tentatively stroked Harry’s fingers. “Who is, Harry?”

“Friends, family—everyone. I… I’m alone.”

He couldn’t have held back his sobs then with all the effort in the world. Admitting it for the first time left him breathless and shaking with anguish. He would never play chess with Ron again. He would never feel one of Hermione’s hugs. 

He had lost everything and everyone he had ever loved in one fell swoop.

“Oh, gods. Hurts so much.”

Severus heaved Harry to his feet. “Come on. This isn’t the place to break down like this. They’ll take advantage of our weaknesses.”

Harry sniffled and staggered into Severus’ arms. “S-sorry. So sorry.”

Severus squeezed Harry’s arm briefly. “It’s all right. I’m… not doing well myself. But we can’t be seen like this—Potter and Black aren’t my only enemies.”

Harry straightened and nodded. “R-right. In that case, I know a place we can go that no one will find us. As far as I’m aware, no one in this time even knows it exists.”

“You do? Merlin, that would be a lifesaver. Where is it?”

“Seventh floor. Follow me.”

“All right.”

* * *

[Not This Time](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141843489@N07/49929927968/in/dateposted/)—watercolour of Harry rescuing a young Severus from the Marauders' clutches.


	3. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. The boys are teenagers, survivors, starved for touch/affection, and all each other has left in the world. They're going to be pretty sweet and fluffy in this, at least with each other. It's the rest of the world going to hell all around them.

#  **Chapter 3**

##  _Common Ground_

The Room of Requirement practically leapt for joy as Harry opened the door and led Severus inside. All the more proof to the fact that no one had used it in years. Good news for them. At least they would have a place to hide when they needed it. And gods, Severus needed it. So did Harry. He was barely keeping his grief back at this point.

Severus looked around the cushy blue parlour the room had provided for them and frowned. “What is this place?”

Harry choked out, “Room of Requirement. It’s—”

Severus interrupted him. “Come. We can discuss it later.” He took Harry’s hand and led him to a blue and gold plush sofa. Harry fell onto the cushions, kicked off his trainers, and tugged his knees to his chest. With a strangled cry, he buried his head in his knees and wept. 

* * *

Severus sat beside Harry, unsure of how to handle such stark grief. He didn’t blame the boy for crying—who wouldn’t, in his situation? He’d just lost everything and everyone he had ever loved and found out his family was no better than his abusers. 

His family. How did Harry come to be so abused as a _Potter_? Surely someone would have kept him safe? But no. Harry’s jumper was torn and singed and the rips in the back revealed the scars underneath. The boy was telling the truth. 

Severus had learned early on how to see lies anyway. Harry couldn’t hide from him. Just like the way he had gleaned the fact that Harry was a time traveller from his mind as well as experience, Severus could see through any false front Harry tried to present. 

Harry hadn’t lied, though. Not once. And the boy was miserable and terrified. 

How the hell was Severus supposed to help him?

With a prayer that he was doing the right thing, Severus sat beside Harry and touched a tentative palm to his back. Harry shivered at the contact, but did not pull away, so Severus rubbed over his too-prominent shoulder blades and a bit of bony spine in between. Merlin, the boy was all but skin and bones. Why?

He had no opportunity to ponder further, as Harry turned into Severus’ arms and caught him into a desperate embrace. He stilled, shocked to be so held. No one touched him like this. Not even his mother. His heart quivered and his breath lodged in his throat. Harry was warm, warm and solid and _real_. And his embrace had rocked the lonely young man to his core.

“Harry?”

“S-sorry. Just… just wanted to… I’m sorry.”

Harry started to pull away, sobbing, but Severus touched tentative hands to Harry’s shoulders, and the boy eased back into his arms. 

Severus swallowed a burst of nervous tension. It was so odd, and yet, so warm to be held like this. Yet, even if he had hated the contact—and, to his surprise, he did not—Harry needed him at the moment. Needed touch. Considering what Harry had just saved him from, the least Severus could do was help him through his grief.

He tried to reassure Harry. “It’s all right. You only surprised me.”

Harry buried his face in Severus’ shoulder and held onto him as if he were his only anchor in a terrible storm. With a jolt, Severus realised it was true. Harry had no one left but himself. 

How long would Harry _want_ to turn to him once he realised just how hated Severus was?

Well, for the moment, Severus could enjoy it. It was so rare to feel the warmth of another human being, he relished in the feeling of having another person against him—one he trusted not to hurt him, and wasn’t that a surprise? Harry turned and pressed even closer within Severus’ arms, wrapping his own around Severus’ waist. Severus gasped at the touch, but let Harry know he was still welcome with a careful pat of his shoulder. 

“M’sorry, Sev’rus,” Harry muttered into Severus’ neck. “Not tryin’ t’scare you.”

Severus relaxed and tentatively rubbed Harry’s shoulders and upper arms. “You are not frightening me. It is only….” He swallowed the rest of his words, unsure of whether to proceed. Could he reveal the truth? Could he trust Harry with his secrets?

Well, Harry had trusted him with his own. Severus supposed, if Harry betrayed him, he was not without leverage. 

But as much as Severus needed that fall back to protect himself, it felt… _safe_ to trust this broken boy in his arms. His arms—Harry was the only one who had ever trusted Severus enough to let himself be held. The only one who had ever cared enough to stop Severus’ abuse and hold him in return, when the pain overwhelmed him. Even Lily had never embraced him like this, and the longer he stayed in Harry’s arms, the more it soothed him.

Severus took a deep breath and steeled himself. Harry had proven he was honest and loving. Whatever his heritage, Severus knew he could trust the boy.

“I… I’ve never been held like this before,” Severus whispered. 

Harry whipped his head up, tears streaking his face, red-rimmed eyes wide with horror. “No one has ever—ever hugged you?”

Severus glared, angry and fearful Harry would draw away. “What of it? I don’t need you if you’re just going to be ashamed of me.”

Harry winced and swallowed hard. “I’m not. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just… I know what you mean. Before Hogwarts, I’d never been touched at all except… except….” He shuddered, and Severus felt terrible for lashing out against the boy.

“I’m sorry,” Severus murmured. “You too? No one hugged you or cared for you?”

Harry nodded and returned his head to Severus’ shoulder. “Not until Hogwarts. And even then, I couldn’t really endure it. I’m too damaged. If I hadn’t known you’d been hurt the same way, I’m not sure I could have hugged you. It’s just, when I went… back to that place, they….”

Severus tentatively draped an arm across Harry’s shoulders, overcome with a strange sense of protectiveness. “I know. You’re all right now.”

Harry shuddered. “I’m not, though. What am I going to do, Severus? I have nothing. No money, no clothes, no books—nothing but what I’m wearing now and my wand. How am I to survive?”

“Maybe you could stay at Hogwarts?”

Harry snorted. “Chance would be a fine thing. I’ve only asked Dumbledore a thousand times.”

Severus nodded. “So have I.” He held Harry as he thought, enjoying the feel of a warm, compact body against his own. “I don’t think you should tell Dumbledore about your… accident. Or who you are.”

Harry leapt up with a wince. “What? Why?”

“Because he’s not trustworthy.”

Harry recoiled. “What! You’re… what are you saying?”

Severus hesitated at the boy’s sudden fury. “I… are you going to run if I tell you?”

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists, then let his breath out in a rush. “No. Even if we disagree on the headmaster, you need me, and I need you.”

Severus relaxed a fraction. “Then… you recall how I said what happened by the lake—it wasn’t the first time?”

Harry went ashen. “Oh my god. He _knows_?”

“It is exactly why I did not bother reporting it this time. I have done so at least twenty times, and every time he has given them a detention and reprimanded _me_ for being combative.”

Harry sank into the back of the sofa, stunned. “He… he let them off?”

“Yes. The last time I reported it, at the beginning of this term, he ignored their crimes completely and put me in detention with Filch for inciting trouble. I… I stopped reporting it after that. I cannot afford to be expelled.”

Harry curled up into a ball and shuddered. “He punished _you_? But… but surely if _I_ go to him and tell him the truth—”

Severus looked away, his chest constricting with remembered pain. “If you do so as a stranger, we will both be branded as anathema to his cause.”

“Severus! You can’t mean that.”

“Lils has reported it before too, Harry. And she came out of the meeting with him somehow believing that I was in the wrong and deserved my punishment.” Severus closed his eyes around the sting of betrayal and tears. “Hence my anger at her this afternoon. I could not bear the insult of her ‘assistance’ after being told repeatedly that it would stop if only I wasn’t such a bad boy.”

“Jesus,” Harry breathed. “Oh, Severus. I can’t believe it.”

“You… you think I am lying?” After being so open with him, after feeling Harry’s body in his arms and holding him through his tears, the betrayal hurt more than Severus might have imagined. He leapt to his feet and jerked a hand across his face. “Very well. Then I… I will….”

Harry took Severus’ hand and guided him back to the seat beside him. “Wait, I’m sorry, Severus. I didn’t mean it literally. You have no reason to lie to me about this. I’m just utterly gobsmacked.”

Severus hesitated, but at the pleading look in Harry’s eyes, relented and sat beside him again.

“So the headmaster is good to you in your time?”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, and shrank in on himself. “N-no. He’s… he’s _not_. Merlin help me, I’m such a little fool.”

Fresh tears streaked Harry’s cheeks and Severus winced. He hadn’t meant to tear down another bastion of Harry’s when he had already lost so much. 

“Harry, I… I just didn’t want you to be hurt.”

“I know. It’s okay.” Harry sniffled and buried his face in Severus’ shoulder again. “Gods. What am I going to do now? The headmaster was my only hope to survive—and now… now I don’t know what to do.”

Severus rested his hand against Harry’s shoulder, hesitant to embrace him as the other boy had done earlier. He didn’t know if he could take being turned away if he tried and was rejected, but Harry at least seemed to like Severus’ hands on his shoulders and upper back. It was safe, and as much as Severus _craved_ that warm feeling, as starved for affection as he had been his entire life, he wasn’t ready to risk anything beyond this, not yet.

Merlin, how long had Severus been rubbing Harry’s arm and shoulder now without saying a word? Face burning, he stammered out a rushed response. “Um… I-I don’t know either. We’ll think of something.”

Harry sat up and wiped his eyes. “You’ll help me? Really?”

Severus let his hands fall into his lap and stared at them, unwilling to meet Harry’s eyes. He _wanted_ to help Harry, but would he accept help from someone as vilified as Severus without an excuse? 

Ears burning along with his face, Severus muttered, “Well, it’s only fair, you know. You helped me.” 

There. That would give Harry a reason not to turn him away, wouldn’t it? His belly twisted in knots. Merlin, he _really_ didn’t want Harry to reject him, not like everyone else had done before now. Down to his very soul, Severus needed Harry to be different.

_‘Please. Please don’t turn me away like everyone else.’_

“Y-yeah. Thanks.” 

Severus’ heart thumped, and when he looked up, Harry was smiling shyly. Tears shone on his cheeks and around his lashes, and Severus’ breath hitched in his throat. 

“It’s nothing.” Severus frowned and lifted a hand as if to brush Harry’s tears away, but winced and withdrew. Harry wouldn’t want that kind of touch. No one wanted Severus so close, and he couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t push Harry away.

“D-don’t cry. I… I said I’ll help.” Severus patted Harry’s back, but jerked away when Harry winced. 

“I shall not touch you again,” he murmured, his chest cold and his heart aching. Rejected again. Gods, would he _ever_ find someone who truly cared about him?

A warm hand in his own startled and confused Severus. Why was Harry touching him if Severus repulsed him?

“Severus, easy. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Severus frowned at their joined hands. “Why are you touching me? You could not bear me to touch your back, so why are you holding my hand?”

Harry shook his head. “Severus, I’m _injured_. It hurt, that’s all.”

Severus blanched, stomach dropping into his feet. He looked up, eyes wide, and only then took in the shadows around Harry’s eyes, a dark bruise blooming on one cheek, and the cut crossing his temple. 

“Oh Merlin! I had forgotten—but how are you so injured? You said there was a battle?

Harry shuddered. “Y-yeah. I-I’ve just come out of a battle with Death Eaters and Voldemort and—”

Severus reeled, cold terror clawing his chest. “The Dark Lord? You fought him— _today_ —and _survived_?”

Harry sniffled. “About an hour before I met you, if that long. Plus six of his inner circle. I had help, but they were all aiming for me so I’m pretty banged up.”

“Mother of Merlin!” Severus leapt from his seat and paced. “Gods, I should have—your shirt is torn and bloody and I’m sitting here just… Merlin, I’m an idiot.” He took a deep breath to calm himself and offered a hand to Harry. “Come on. You need Madam Pomfrey.”

Harry shook his head. “I can’t let Dumbledore find me—especially if I can’t trust him. It’s only a headache and some bumps and bruises anyway. C-could you help me, Severus?”

Severus’ breath stilled. “You… you would trust me to heal your wounds?”

Harry nodded, no hesitation or fear present in his expression. “I know you’re honourable. Yeah. I trust you.”

Severus viciously blinked back a sudden sting in his eyes. Gods. This unprecedented trust, coming from a man who had been abused by men before—it floored him. How could Harry have so much faith in him?

“You do not even know me!”

Harry gave him a sad smile. “You forget I come from the future. I _do_ know you. And… well, our relationship then wasn’t… perfect, but you always looked out for me.”

Severus swallowed a lump in his throat and gave Harry a hesitant nod. “I will try, but I am not a healer, Harry. I believe I can safely handle bruises and bumps, but if there’s something more serious going on….”

“If it’s serious, take me straight to St. Mungo’s. _Not_ Pomfrey. But trust me when I say I’ve survived his attacks before.”

All the air rushed from Severus’ lungs and he sank into the seat next to Harry. “E-exactly how many times have you faced _him_ , and survived?”

“Um….” To Severus’ horror, Harry started counting out on his fingers. “Five, I think?”

Severus’ eyes boggled. “F- _five_! You’re sixteen!”

Harry blushed and looked away. “I won’t be sixteen until the end of July,” he muttered.

Severus turned Harry’s face to him, gently this time, and scanned his eyes. Harry seemed to understand what he wanted—and Merlin, wasn’t that disconcerting?—as fragmented images of each attack filtered before Severus’ eyes. Though it was clear to Severus that Harry was purposefully truncating each memory so as not to reveal the entire truth, that they were honest memories was also apparent.”

“Dear _gods_ ,” he said with a gasp, dropping his hand. “H-how are you alive?”

Harry shrugged, but flinched at the pain it must have caused him. “Ow. Um, sheer dumb luck, according to a certain old tabby I know.”

Severus snorted in spite of himself. “Merlin. Harry, I think you need to give me some answers.”

Harry hesitated. “I can’t tell you everything. And might we do something about these bruises and such first? I hadn’t noticed them until you mentioned it, but now they’re really starting to hurt.”

Severus sighed. “Yes, of course. Can you trust me enough to take off your jumper?”

Harry cringed. “Y-you don’t want to see what it’s like underneath.”

“I’ve already seen your scars. They’re showing through the holes in the back.”

Harry cringed. “They are? Do you think anyone else…?”

“Honestly, I doubt it. They were too busy….” Severus looked into his lap, unable to go on.

“Oh.” A gentle hand rubbed his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Severus shook him off. “I’m not weak. I can handle it.”

“Yeah, I know. But you don’t have to handle it alone.”

Something tightly-wound inside Severus loosened at his words. He stared at his lap, twisting his hands in his robe. “You… you’ll stay by me? Even if… everyone else turns on me?” That he meant Lily didn’t need to be said. No one else would care.

Harry slipped his hand into Severus’. “Yeah. I promise.” He lowered his eyes. “I have no one else but you.”

Severus rubbed Harry’s knuckles, surprising himself with the wish to comfort this young man who had seen as much pain and sorrow—if not more—as himself. “It mightn’t be forever. You can still meet your friends later, can’t you?”

“Severus, I’m from twenty years into the future.”

Severus winced. “Twenty? Merlin. Everyone you knew really is….”

“Gone. My friends aren’t even born. _I_ haven’t even been born yet. And I can’t risk getting close to those who _are_ here or maybe I won’t be.”

“Oh. I… I’m sorry.” Severus really didn’t know what else to say. What does one say to someone who has just lost everything and everyone they had ever loved?

Harry squeezed Severus’ hand and sniffled. “S’okay. Well, not _okay_ , but I’ll manage.” He tugged their hands into his lap and laced his fingers with Severus’. The small movement sent a jolt of something sweet and tingly through Severus’ chest. 

“I… I’m here, Harry.”

Harry leaned against Severus’ side and laid his head on the boy’s shoulder. “Thanks. I’d be lost without you, I think.”

Unable to resist despite his better judgment warning him away, Severus tentatively touched the bruise across the ridge of Harry’s cheek. Harry jumped, and Severus jerked his fingers away as if he had been burned.

“I will not—I did not intend to harm you.”

“It’s okay. You only surprised me a bit.”

Severus froze, impossible, wonderful, terrifying hope ringing throughout his entire frame. It wasn’t—it couldn’t be, could it? After all this time, had he found… someone who didn’t mind his touch?

Severus swallowed around sudden tightness in his throat, his entire body shaking. “You were not d-disgusted when I….” He braced himself for pain. “T-touched your face?”

“No. I trust you.”

Severus clenched his empty hand in his lap and bowed his head, unwilling to show how desperately he had longed for this. He would not reveal the fierce emotion Harry’s trust had engendered and give the other boy a weapon to use against him. It wasn’t safe. Not yet.

A gentle hand touched his cheek, stunning him, and all Severus’ breath rushed out at once. He froze, aching and terrified to be rejected, for this beautiful gift of trust and affection to turn to ash as it had always done. Harry paused, lifting his fingers away from Severus’ skin but not leaving the vicinity of his cheek. 

Severus’ breath rushed hard and fast against Harry’s arm. He would know. Surely he would know how needy, how empty Severus was. How terrified that this was the moment Harry would draw away and morph into someone hateful and repulsed by him.

“Severus, are you all right? Did I scare you?”

Severus throat was too tight to speak, but he managed to shake his head. Gently, Harry traced the back of his hand down Severus’ cheek, and the boy might have wept from sheer relief. Harry wasn’t turning him away. He wasn’t disgusted. 

“Was it just the shock then,” Harry murmured, “or do you not want me to touch you like this? It’s okay either way.”

Not _want_ it? Severus _keened_ for it, his soul screamed for this, for someone to heal the void of loneliness he had borne in stoic silence for so long. And yet, he could not voice his need. 

“I… do not mind.”

Gods, Severus’ voice was barely a breath. He winced and tensed, knowing he had revealed too much. Shaking and helpless to move, he closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

A gentle hand tucked Severus’ hair behind his ear and rubbed his cheek, and the tender gesture broke something within him. A soft whimper escaped his control.

Harry froze. “Severus? You’re terrified, aren’t you? Gods, I’m sorry.”

Harry pulled away, and Severus couldn’t bear it. Couldn’t bear to lose that touch after _finally_ experiencing how soft and warm it was to be so cherished. He turned his head to follow Harry’s hand and pressed it back against his face.

“Don’t,” Severus breathed. “Please….”

His moment of utter weakness left him wanting to strike himself, but if it made that gentle feeling return, then he could live with it.

“You want me to touch you?”

“Y-y-yes.” Severus forced the word out past a tight throat and trembling lips. “Don’t….”

“Don’t stop?” 

Severus closed his eyes and nodded, shuddering with fear that Harry would turn him away forever, that this was all a prank and, like always, he would be left humiliated and broken in bits. 

“Okay.” Harry tentatively brushed his thumb across Severus’ cheekbone, and the older boy could not stop a quiet sob.

“Gods, Severus.” Harry’s warm palm cupped Severus’ face and tried to turn him, but Severus could not bear it. Could not look Harry in the eyes after revealing his weakness and pain. 

“Oh… you’re shaking. Merlin. Are you okay?”

“ _Please_!”

Harry soothed him with soft strokes over his cheeks and gentle fingertips in his hair, cupping his ears. “Ssh. It’s all right. I won’t hurt you.”

Two silent tears slipped over Harry’s fingers, and Severus winced.

“It’s okay, Severus. I swear you’re safe here.” 

Harry brushed Severus’ tears away and traced his cheeks and temples, brushing his hair back from his face and leaving Severus breathless and blasted open.

“H-Harry….” Severus’ voice came out broken and raw, a rasp of pure emotion. 

“Oh, Severus.” Harry cupped Severus’ face again and held him steady. “Has anyone ever touched you like this?”

Oh, gods, Harry _knew_! Severus jerked away and slammed his arms across his face. Terror overwhelmed him, and he snapped out the first reply that came to his lips, desperate to protect the soft, vulnerable heart inside him.

“So what if they haven’t? I don’t need it. I’m fine on my own.”

Harry traced the back of his hand across Severus’ jaw, reaching in under his arms. “It’s okay. I haven’t felt this either. Is it really so powerful?”

Severus swallowed a whimper and turned into Harry’s hand in spite of himself. 

“I guess it is then.”

Severus cringed away, but Harry guided him back with gentle hands. 

“Ssh. It’s all right, Severus. You don’t need to be af—” The boy tried to hug him, but jerked back, a hiss of pain escaping him. “Agh, dammit. Back _really_ hurts.”

Severus jerked up, ashamed of himself. “Dear gods. You are injured and I am having a—Merlin, I _am_ an idiot.” He stood and offered Harry a trembling hand, fearful the boy would not take it in spite of his gentle affection a moment before. “Come on. We need to take care of your injuries. Will you let me take off your jumper now that you know I’ve been through it too and I’ve already seen what you’re hiding?”

Harry winced, but allowed Severus to pull him to his feet. “Um, l-let me do it myself.”

Severus did not want to release Harry’s hand. He pretended as if he had forgotten he held it. “With your injuries, it will hurt you if you remove it yourself.”

“It’s going to hurt me more if anyone else does it.”

“Oh.” Severus relented. The last thing he wanted Harry to associate with him was pain. “V-very well, but how does this room work? We need a hospital bed or—” A bed popped into existence a couple yards away. “Brilliant! And some bruise paste and healing potions?”

An entire field medic’s kit popped up beside the bed, complete with a shelf full of every healing potion Severus could possibly need and a dosage chart that would certainly come in handy. 

Severus gasped. “Oh, bloody hell! That’s wicked!”

Harry grinned. “Nice to hear you talking like a typical teenager.”

Severus flushed and turned away, embarrassment and fear cutting deep. “What would you know of it? So I speak as if I have some intelligence. What is wrong with that?”

Harry laid a hand on his back. “Hey, it’s all right. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I like the way you talk.”

Severus snorted. “Only when I’m talking like the plebeian masses, apparently.”

“Oh, that was a good one. What’s ‘plebeian’ mean?”

Severus hesitated, an insult on the tip of his tongue, but the memory of Harry’s hands on his face, the feel of his caresses still branding Severus’ cheeks stopped him cold. Harry was the only person who touched Severus with kindness and didn’t take offence when fear sharpened his tongue—at least, not yet. Severus needed that. He needed someone to hold his hand and hug him when he was afraid and alone. Someone to care about him in spite of everything. He needed _Harry_.

And if Severus snapped at him, if he treated Harry like shite, eventually, he would get fed up and leave. No. Severus couldn’t bear that. He had to be gentle for once in his life, at least as long as Harry was gentle with him. 

Would it last long, even if Severus _did_ treat Harry well? Did Harry know who Severus truly was? Did he understand how hated Severus was? How reviled? If he didn’t, would he leave when he learned the truth?

Maybe. Maybe he would turn out like everyone else Severus had ever met, but so far, Harry had treated him with more kindness and affection than Severus had ever known. If there was the slightest possibility this time would have a different outcome, if the chance existed that Harry might prove to be the person he needed so much, Severus would be an utter fool to push him away.

Severus swallowed hard and softened his tone. “Ah… it means common or crude, or lacking in refinement. Historically, it refers to your garden-variety ancient Roman as compared to the educated, rich Patricians.”

Harry gave him a warm smile, his emerald eyes gentle and accepting. Maybe he _did_ know about Severus. The idea made something in the older boy’s chest relax.

“And that’s why I like it when you talk like a grown-up too,” said Harry. “You teach me things. And it’s… elegant. I like listening to you, even if I don’t always understand.”

Severus’ heart skipped and heat flooded his cheeks. “You think my speech is elegant?” Merlin, had his voice truly come out that small? Gods, he felt like a fool.

But Harry didn’t comment on it. “Yeah.”

Severus cleared his throat and lowered his eyes, unable to keep looking into those deep, lovely eyes that did not judge his failures. “Most people our age think I am too formal,” he said, so soft he wondered if Harry had heard.

A gentle hand squeezed his own. “Well, you _are_ rather formal, but it’s nice too. It just shows me how intelligent you are.”

Severus struggled not to blush again and tentatively rubbed Harry’s hand. “You… are a strange boy, Harry Potter.” Absolutely unique was more accurate, to care about Severus when no one else did.

Harry grinned. “Proud of it.”

Severus chuckled softly in spite of his muddled emotions and patted the table. “Come on. Up you go—or do you need help?”

“I think I can manage.” Harry swayed a bit as he clambered onto the bed, but with a little support from Severus, he made it up safely. 

“Good,” Severus said. “Off with your jumper now.”

Harry winced. “Um, can you—maybe not order me? Please?”

Severus flushed and lowered his head, shame writhing in his chest. “I did not intend to remind you of your past. It will be difficult to treat you with it on, however.”

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. “You’re just going to treat me, right?”

Severus glared, anger replacing his embarrassment. “After what you have just witnessed by the lake, do you truly think I am capable of forcing myself on another?”

Harry cringed and lowered his head. “N-no. I just n-needed to hear it.”

Severus sighed and slipped his hands over Harry’s arms. “Harry, look at me.”

The boy looked up, showing tearful green eyes full of desperate fear. Severus instantly regretted being so rough with him. Merlin, would he _never_ learn to control his tongue?

“Harry….” His voice came out soft and low. “I swear I will never touch you without your consent. I will never harm you.”

“A-and, and you won’t… tease me? You won’t… call me ugly, even if it’s true?”

Severus’ eyes widened. Dear gods. Somehow, in Severus’ fears that Harry would find out how reviled and rejected he had been his entire life, the boy had forgotten that Harry had also experienced that kind of pain and loneliness.

They were the same. And that meant Harry needed reassurance, just like Severus did.

A little of his fear and mistrust vanished, and Severus tentatively brushed Harry’s tears away. Harry gasped and followed his hands, clearly just as starved for affection as Severus himself. 

Severus forced his insecurities down and tried to comfort the boy, just as he had so often wished someone would have done for him. “I-I do not find you to be… unattractive, Harry. Your eyes….” 

He frowned. Wait a moment. Surely he had seen those brilliant green eyes before? 

Harry blushed and turned his head, but Severus turned him back and forced the rest of the words he had meant to say past trembling lips. Gods, he was taking a risk, but having this… connection with Harry was worth it.

“Y-your eyes are beautiful. And….” He ducked to hide a fierce blush. “And… the rest of you is… not without its merits either.”

The skin under Severus’ hand, still resting on Harry’s jaw, grew hot. He looked up to see Harry was almost glowing crimson. 

“R-really? You think… um, you don’t think I’m ugly and a freak?”

Severus pursed his lips. “Who told you that? Who called you a freak?”

By the way Harry looked down and shuddered, Severus could make an educated guess. 

“Merlin.” Severus dropped his hand to Harry’s shoulder, bracing him. “Harry, if anyone is a bloody freak, it’s the bastards who abused you! I… I do not know you well, but you have proved yourself to be an honest, just, and brave person. And you have been… kind to me. Even when I was not kind to you.” He gave Harry a hesitant smile. “I think that is worthy of respect.”

Harry blinked back tears and smiled back. “I… t-thank you. No one’s ever said anything like that to me before.”

“I have honestly never said anything like it either,” said Severus with a wry smile.

Harry laughed. “Yeah, you’re a lot more reserved, even in this time.”

Severus hesitated. “Should I have… was I too outspoken?”

“No. Not at all. I like that you can be honest with me, even if you’re still a little wary of me.” Harry squeezed Severus’ hands. “It’s all right, though. I understand.”

“I….” Severus looked down, unwilling to admit why he feared coming too close to Harry in spite of his desperate yearning for a place to belong.

“I think I can take my kit off now,” Harry said into a long silence.

Severus moved back and gave him a hesitant smile. “You are certain?”

“I trust you.”

Severus turned away that Harry might not see how his words—simple, yet so profound—had affected him. “Go ahead, Harry, if you’re ready. Let me know when you are finished.”

“Okay. Um, Severus? Thanks.”

Soft warmth flooded Severus’ chest. “You’re welcome.”


	4. Allied Against the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need vibes, y'all. I had my 1st round of radiofrequency ablations Monday. It *should* have been a easy, routine procedure. But I stopped breathing. My O2 sat dropped into the 60s (really f*cking bad) before they brought me around and got me breathing again. I don't think my heart stopped, but with O2 sats that low, it was too damn close for comfort.
> 
> The thing is, this is only the first round. I have to repeat the procedure on the other side in 2 weeks. Granted, they know this is a problem now and will probably give me a lighter sedative as well as keeping supplies for an emergency on hand, but this still has me freaked out anyway.
> 
> So, yeah. Close call this week. Hopefully the last one for awhile.
> 
> Here's some sweet, fluffy boys to make all of us feel better. ❤
> 
> * * *

#  **Chapter 4**

##  _Allied Against the Storm_

Maybe it came from years of trying to decipher what the older Severus was thinking, but Harry found this younger version of the man _much_ easier to read. He could almost feel the dichotomy within Severus, torn between a powerful need for Harry’s touch and companionship and the fear of coming too close. 

Considering what he knew of the man, Harry thought he understood. All his life, Severus had been the outcast, rejected and tormented at society’s whim, cast aside for a single mistake—and one Harry didn’t blame him for. Had Lily been so cruel to him, he would have snapped at her in that situation too. Yet she had thrown Severus away like yesterday’s rubbish, and if history followed the past, she wouldn’t accept him back, either. This time tomorrow, Severus would be just as alone and broken-hearted as Harry. 

Only Harry wouldn’t let him fall. Yes, Severus had a sharp tongue and tended to lash out when he was afraid, but Harry had seen too much of his honour and goodness to be offended. Severus didn’t mean it. He was only afraid of being hurt. Harry could understand that.

It would be all right. As long as they had each other, they would pull through.

With a sigh, Harry stopped ruminating and tugged his jumper over his head. It caught on the lashes across his lower back and tore at Harry’s open flesh. He bit back a cry and rode out the pain. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he’d had worse. On consideration, he took off his shoes and trousers too. His legs were almost as injured as his back. Thank Merlin the curses had missed his hips or he would have had to doff everything. As it was, this was difficult enough. 

Severus wouldn’t hurt him, right? He had said so, but could Harry trust his word? He bit his lip and stared at the boy’s back. Severus was trembling and the backs of his ears were red. The boy was just as afraid and embarrassed as himself. 

Ashamed of his moment of weakness, Harry lay on the table and gripped the sheet under him. If he had only trusted Severus in the future, none of this would have happened. Sirius wouldn’t have died and Harry wouldn’t have been chucked twenty years into the past. He would never have lost the prophecy or everything else that mattered. 

He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Maybe Harry couldn’t bring back the future. He had no idea if the future he remembered would at all resemble what he knew even if he _did_ miraculously find a way home. No, the world he had left behind had fallen beyond his reach. His future no longer existed.

But maybe, just maybe, he could make the past better for one scared, lonely boy who had lost everything precious to him. And maybe, in doing so, he could make his own future a happier one too.

“Okay, Severus,” he said in a shaky, uncertain voice. “I… I’m r-ready now.”

Severus wouldn’t hurt him. Harry trusted him. 

It would be all right. He would believe in that hope, for both of their sakes.

* * *

At Harry’s call, Severus turned and sucked in a sharp breath. Harry had taken off his trousers and trainers too. 

“Oh, Merlin,” he breathed. “W-why the trousers?”

“My l-legs are injured too.”

“Oh. A-all right.” Severus took a deep breath and strived to find some semblance of professionalism. “Do you want to… cover your legs until we’re ready for them?”

Harry gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks. I think I would feel safer.”

“Yes.” Severus gasped as the room draped a sheet over Harry’s hips and legs. “Bloody hell, I’ve got to remember this place.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah. Um, c-can we get on with this though? I’m trying to stay calm, but I’m really scared.”

Severus moved to stand beside Harry’s head and gave him a nervous smile. “I am only going to treat your injuries, Harry. But if it helps to make you feel safer, know you are free to tell me if I touch somewhere uncomfortable for you and I will stop immediately.”

Harry relaxed. “Honest?”

“I give you my word.”

“Okay. It does help.”

Severus nodded and bit his lip, wondering where to start. Harry had a jagged cut across his abdomen—thankfully not too deep or he would have had to resort to St. Mungo’s. Perhaps starting there was good enough.

“All right. I think… healing salve for this.” He wished he had some kind of guide and blinked when a floating screen of text appeared before his eyes. “Well, that should help. Let’s see, abrasions… ah!” He raised a hand. “ _Accio_ Level two healing salve.” A squat jar zoomed into his hand. “Brilliant.”

“That’s wicked, Severus,” Harry said with a grin. “You can already do wandless magic?”

“Some.” Severus turned with a blush. “I… the prats have attacked me so often, it was to my benefit to learn how to defend myself without a wand.” He lowered his head and sighed. “I could not manage it today, however. After Lily left—I could not muster the strength.”

Harry squeezed his hand gently. “You won’t have to face them alone again. I promise. And I’m a hell of a dueller for my age, if I don’t say so myself.”

Severus chuckled wryly. “If you faced the Dark Lord and six of his fiercest fighters, even _with_ help, and came out with this to show for it? I believe it.”

Harry’s smile looked more like a grimace. “This and being booted twenty years into the past.”

Severus winced. “Yes. Well, I shall do what I can to help you now. And we will try to find a way to send you home, though….”

He didn't want to. Harry had claimed a part of Severus already, and if his… friend left now, he would break.

“Severus… I don’t think there’s any way to send someone into the future. Not twenty years, and even if there was, I think….” Harry took a shaky breath. “Severus, in the future, I'm famous. Much too famous and well-known to do anything without the entire world knowing. Maybe this is the way it _has_ to be. No one knows me or cares about me in this time, not even Voldemort or Dumbledore. And that means I can take the noseless bastard down in peace, without either side ever knowing I'm here at all. And I don't want to abandon you anyway. Especially when we're all each other has left.”

Noseless? Oh, it didn't matter. Severus covered Harry's hand with his own and suppressed a sigh of relief. Harry had suffered to come to this time, much as Severus needed him, and he was still in pain. “Nevertheless, it would be negligent of us not to search. That said, I….” He rubbed Harry's fingers and lowered his head, cheeks ablaze. “It would be… difficult to….” 

He swallowed hard. Harry had shown him so much trust in allowing Severus to treat his almost naked body. The least Severus could do was let him know he appreciated the boy’s efforts. 

“It would be d-difficult to… to let you go.”

Harry laid a gentle hand against Severus’ cheek and rendered him breathless. “If I do return, Severus, I swear to meet you again in the future and try to help you.”

Severus closed his eyes and brought Harry’s hand against his chest, more affected by his words than he wanted to admit. Merlin, how could this little sprite of a boy, one he had known for barely over two hours, have such a profound effect on his emotions already?

“I am glad,” he murmured. “For the moment, however, I think I should focus on treating your injuries.” He released Harry’s hand and moved down to the boy’s torso again. “You have a cut just here below your ribs and crossing towards your navel. I will need to touch you to treat it. Is that all right?”

Harry’s fearful expression softened. “Yeah. Thanks for warning me.”

Severus made a mental note to do so with every injury from that point on. “It is nothing. I am going to touch you now. You may tell me if it is too much.”

Harry nodded and leaned on his elbows, nervous green eyes following Severus’ every move. Severus bit his lip, fearful of causing this damaged boy irreparable harm. His hands trembled as he scooped out some of the healing cream and moved his fingers close to Harry’s injury. 

Severus stopped, unable to close the distance to Harry’s skin. He couldn’t. What if he hurt him? What if he turned Harry away from him forever?

Harry murmured, “It’s all right, Severus. I trust you.”

Severus took a deep breath and nodded. He had to do this. Harry had no one else. 

“Okay. Just… you _will_ tell me if you are afraid?”

“I promise. Go ahead. It really does hurt.”

“Right.” Severus steeled himself and tentatively touched the top of Harry’s cut. Harry jumped, but smiled at him.

“It’s okay. Just hurt a bit.”

Severus nodded and gently rubbed the medicine into his wound, watching as it sealed under his touch. Merlin, it fascinated him to see Harry’s injuries close from his ministrations. Warmth and pride filled him at the knowledge that his skill was helping someone, negligible as it was.

Maybe this was something he should look into studying. If he was to keep a companion as trouble-prone and secretive as Harry, perhaps it would be prudent to know how to fix him up should he find himself in another scrape.

Harry slowly relaxed under his touch, to Severus’ relief. The idea of hurting Harry after everything he had suffered was repellent.

“I’m going to treat this other cut on your side now, Harry. It runs from the centre of your ribs to the top of your hip. Is it all right to proceed?”

Harry nodded and lay back, this time trusting Severus to work without watching him. The knowledge flooded Severus with relief and a soft sort of protectiveness. Damned if he would break Harry’s trust.

“Can you tell me what happened, Harry? How did you end up twenty years in the past?”

Harry shuddered. “Severus, I’m not sure I should. I’ve already changed so much—what if I destroy the future?”

Severus shook his head. “You’re already here, Harry. That in and of itself means the future must change. We will simply have to take measures to ensure that your own existence stays intact.”

Harry nodded uncertainly. “I… I suppose.”

“Harry, do you even _like_ your future? I had the impression from what I saw in your memories and what you have told me, it is a terrible time. Are you happy with the future as it stands?”

Harry shuddered. “No. Other than my friends, not at all.”

“Then we must work to make it better.” At Harry’s clear worry and uncertainty, that strange urge to protect him swirled in Severus’ heart again. Cautiously, he traced the ridge of Harry’s cheek with gentle fingertips, rubbing a bit of salve into the bruise blooming there for good measure. “I will protect you, Harry. I will help you, if you let me.”

For a moment, Harry seemed to be looking through Severus to something far away. “You… you won’t hate me?”

Severus looked away and let his hand drop. “I think it obvious to do so would only hurt myself.”

Harry closed his eyes. “You hated me before. Just because I’m a Potter.”

Severus winced. “Well, I do not now.” 

“Y-yeah.”

Pain radiated from Harry, pain so deep it left Severus breathless. Dear gods. What _had_ his older self done to the boy? 

Unable to bear Harry’s suffering, Severus laid a shaking palm against the younger boy’s bruised cheek. His insides quivered as he rubbed his thumb down the boy’s jawline and across his earlobe. “I would not… touch you so if I hated you, Harry. And that I do not is proof that the timeline is already changed.”

Harry sniffled and relaxed into Severus’ touch. “I… I guess you’re right.”

“Harry, it truly does not disturb you when I touch you like this?”

Harry turned into Severus’ hand and sighed. “No. It feels… soft. Safe.”

Severus’ heart thumped. “Safe? E-even though my older self must have… was I abusive?”

Harry winced. “You have never hurt me.”

Severus’ breath hitched. “But my older self abused you.”

“You aren’t that man. And even at his worst, Snape always protected me.”

But Severus heard the lingering pain behind those words, felt his memory of hurt and betrayal and the kind of anger that could kill, and Severus knew he had hurt Harry in the future, and badly so. This gentle, fey boy trusted him, had offered him hope and companionship and comfort without hesitation, but Severus’ own adult form had ripped him to shreds. 

He had never experienced that kind of forgiveness. He hadn’t even known it existed.

A strange, tingling sensation bloomed in Severus’ chest. “I will… still protect you. And without hurting you this time.” 

Harry gave Severus a wan smile. “Which means the future is completely altered whether I tell you or not.” He sighed and gave Severus a tentative nod. “All right. I suppose I _do_ need your help, but it’s… it’s a long story.”

“As I am treating your wounds, I have nothing better to do than listen anyway.”

“Okay. I still don’t think I should tell you everything, but I… I’ll give you the gist.”

“That’s a start.”

* * *

Harry lay back and let Severus heal him, wondering how much was safe to reveal. Severus already knew he was a Potter—and by the way he had looked into Harry’s eyes earlier, he wasn’t far from discovering the true identity of his mother either—but to give him every detail of his life was just too much. Besides the fact that Harry couldn’t bear to talk about most of it, Severus didn’t really need to know everything. They didn’t have time before curfew anyway, and Severus still needed to get back to the dorms.

Harry guessed he’d be living in the Room for a while. At least he knew how to get to the kitchens. And he still had his invisibility cloak, thank Merlin. He could sneak around the school as necessary, as long as he avoided the headmaster. The map was a loss, but then again, maybe he and Severus could figure out how to make a new one. A better one.

Couldn’t hurt to try at least.

“Harry?”

Severus’ gentle prodding brought Harry back to the subject at hand. “Sorry. I was just trying to figure out where to start.”

Severus nodded and rubbed medicine into Harry’s side. “Whenever you are ready.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Right. Well, there was this prophecy about me.”

Severus’ hands stilled. “A prophecy?” His voice was soft, hesitant.

“Yeah. It was made before I was born, and Dumbledore told it to me—or so I thought—partway through my fifth year. _‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies....’_ ”

Severus froze. “Harry, did you say you were born in the end of July?”

“Yes. July thirty-first.”

“Dear gods. _You_ have to fight the Dark Lord?”

Harry closed his eyes and gave a grim nod. 

“But… but then, there must be countless children who were born at the end of July that year. Even British children! Why are you so certain it must be you?”

“Because of the last half of that prophecy that Dumbledore neglected to inform me of at the time.” Harry gasped and covered his face with a shaking hand. “Oh, gods, it’s true. He _is_ a bastard.”

“Harry?”

Harry forced back tears. “I… my godfather—before I was transported here, Bellatrix Lestrange k-killed him and knocked him through the Veil. He was the only family I had left, and he wouldn’t have been there at all if I hadn’t gone after him, thinking Voldemort had him, when it was a false vision! And I n-never would have seen the bloody vision in the first place had Dumbledore told me the whole prophecy from the start and that Voldemort was after it! It’s his fault Si—my godfather died. I… bloody hell.”

Severus cast a cleaning charm on his hands and tentatively stroked Harry’s hair, his fingers trembling. Harry wondered how much courage it had taken for the shy young man to touch him like this.

“I… I didn’t understand half of that,” Severus murmured, “but I do know how you feel. He’s betrayed me too.”

Harry sniffled and turned his face into Severus’ palm, taking comfort from his gentle touch. Merlin—how strange that it should be his former most hated professor comforting him now. But this wasn’t Snape. This Severus hadn’t done any of the things that the adult Snape had done to Harry. And this shy, lonely boy was just as lost and hurt as Harry was himself. 

Maybe he always had been.

Harry nuzzled Severus’ hand and pressed a light kiss against his palm, causing the boy to gasp and jolt. 

“Oh, Merlin, Severus, I’m sorry.” Harry drew back, kicking himself. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Severus was crimson and couldn’t quite meet Harry’s eyes. “It d-did not frighten me, but why should you want to kiss me?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just figured you were hurting too and might need the comfort.”

“Oh.” Severus hesitantly stroked Harry’s cheek. “Yes, I suppose I did. Does my touch help you as well?”

“Yeah. It feels safe. You’re so careful and gentle with me… it makes me feel better.”

Severus closed his eyes and whispered, “I do not wish to hurt you.”

“I know.”

With a shaky breath, Severus returned to Harry’s torso. “You have a wound here on your shoulder. I will start there now.”

“All right.”

Severus’ cool, gentle fingers began taking away his pain once more, and Harry sighed in relief. “You’re good at this, you know.”

“I… I am? I have never treated anyone but myself. And even then, I have always used Muggle remedies.”

“Well, you have a healing touch. Feels nice.”

Eyes wide, Severus stared at Harry for a long time. Legilimency again? Merlin, the boy was even less trusting than the man. With a sad smile, Harry let him feel his emotions through his eyes, how soothing Severus’ touch and acceptance was after a lifetime where touch had only meant pain. 

Severus went crimson and dropped his head. “You know I am reading you.”

“Yeah. It’s okay. You’re not pressing deep, just trying to make sure I mean what I say. One day you’ll trust me, I hope, but until then, I don’t mind letting you see what I’m feeling.”

Severus’ Adam’s apple bobbed and his eyes glimmered. “L-Lily hates it. She won’t let me—not even just the surface. I suppose I probably shouldn’t, but even if I did trust easily, I am a natural Legilimens. It is difficult to turn it off.”

Harry squeezed his hand. “It’s okay. You can read me if you need to. Just ask my permission if you want to see something… beyond the surface, okay? Don’t just plunge in there and take it.”

“I wouldn’t!”

Harry gave him a wry smile. “No. Perhaps you wouldn’t.”

Severus stilled. “I am guessing by your tone that in later years, that ceased to be true?”

Harry sighed. “Severus, the more I learn of you, the more I see that the man I knew was absolutely shattered inside. Twenty years and a lifetime’s worth of pain separate you. Don’t worry so much about what your older self might have done. Like you said, the future’s already changed. That broken, hard-edged man doesn’t exist any longer outside my own memories, and I won’t let you shatter this time.”

Severus’ breath hitched, and when he spoke again, his voice was shaky. “Then I suppose fate has seen fit to give us both a second chance.”

Harry slipped his hand into Severus’ and squeezed his fingers. “Yeah. Maybe so.”

Severus looked into Harry’s eyes for a long time, this time without Legilimency. Harry rubbed his hand and smiled, and a slow blush crept up Severus throat and ears. With a cough, he turned away and turned back to healing Harry’s shoulder. 

“S-so you think I have some talent for healing, then?”

“Yeah. You’re much gentler than Pomfrey at any rate.”

Severus snorted. “A troll would be gentler than that woman when she is on a mission to heal her unfortunate patients. She does good work, though.”

“Yes, but I also prefer not being confined to my bed for a week every time I’ve a scraped knee.”

Severus gave a soft laugh—the sound of it warmed Harry from deep within. “True.” He gave Harry a shy smile. “I had thought earlier that I like this. It could be something good to do with my skills. Healing potions and such.”

Harry grinned. “You’d be brilliant at it.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

“Besides that you’re healing me now? Don’t forget, I knew you in the future. You’re a genius with potions.”

He was, too. Whatever else Harry might have said about Severus’ teaching methods, he knew his work.

“How did you know me?”

Harry hesitated. “I’m not sure how much I should tell you about that, Severus. I don’t want to interfere with your choices.”

Severus frowned. “All right. I suppose.”

“Just, um, remember you’re not alone, okay? I’m with you, no matter what.”

Severus paused and looked away. Wetness glimmered in his eyes, but he blinked it back. “I… I shall try.”

“Thank you.” Harry rubbed Severus’ wrist as the boy worked, trailing his fingertips along Severus’ slender forearm and praying Voldemort’s brand would never mark that fair skin this time around.

Severus murmured, “So what happened with the Prophecy? You said Dumbledore only told you half of it?”

“Yeah.” Harry forced his focus back to the DoM and his task at hand. “I’m going to have to explain more first though. That year, I was taking Occlumency lessons from you.”

“Me?” Severus frowned. “I suppose I do learn it then. I’ve been working on it since it became apparent that the headmaster had done something to Lils.”

“When I knew you before, you were the foremost mind mage in Britain, other than Dumbledore. You had to be.”

Severus’ eyes darkened. “Yes. So I do. And so do you as well.”

“I do?”

“The headmaster is a master Legilimens. If we intend on keeping _any_ of this secret, you will at least need to know the basics.”

“M-maybe I shouldn’t say anything else then. I had a terrible time learning it before.”

“It won’t matter what you tell me, Harry, if you cannot shield your own mind.”

Harry winced. “Merlin. I guess you’re right.”

“Do not fear. We have the summer to learn it.”

“But how, Severus? I’m on my own. I have no money, no job, no family, no place to go at all! How am I to learn anything when I’ll be struggling to survive?”

“Perhaps….” Severus coughed quietly and kicked his foot against the floor. His bashful pose and bright red face warned Harry to be careful how he responded to Severus’ suggestion—whatever he planned to say was immensely difficult for him. 

“I… I realise we have not known each other long—not in this incarnation—but I do find your presence… tolerable.”

Harry grinned. “Is that your way of saying you like me?”

Severus blushed brighter. “I….”

“It’s all right, Severus. I like you too.”

Severus froze and ducked, turning his face away to hide behind his hair. His shoulders trembled. 

“D-do you really?”

“Yeah.” Harry reached up and rubbed the boy’s back. “I do.”

“E-even with your… past with me?”

“Like I said, you’re not the same man. We have a clean slate.”

Severus turned back and gave Harry a hesitant smile. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, but what were you going to say?”

Severus went bright red again. “I… I only thought, that perhaps if I told my mother of your situation and made it clear you intend to work, she would allow you to stay with us.”

Harry hesitated. “Severus, isn’t your father abusive? Won’t he hurt you for it?”

Severus paled. “How in Merlin’s name did you know that?”

“Occlumency lessons. I broke through your shields once or twice and saw more than I bargained for.” He took Severus’ hand. “I don’t want you to suffer. Not on my account. Nor your mum.”

Severus swallowed hard and rubbed Harry’s fingertips. “I suppose you are right. Should I invite you, it is likely my father would punish us both, but perhaps we are not without options. You could, if you wish, set up in a flat close by. Cokeworth is an… impoverished area, so it should not be beyond your means even as a student. And if you are within walking distance, I can come to you during the summer and learn with you, and provide assistance where I am able.”

Harry paused. “That’s… actually not a bad idea. At least I wouldn’t be entirely alone. Unless you want to room with me full-time?”

Severus gave him a pained grimace. “I cannot leave my mother to that man’s devices.”

“But… I had the impression she doesn’t care much for you, Severus.”

Severus hung his head. “It does not matter. I still love her.”

Harry nodded and brought him into a gentle embrace. “I’m sorry. That was thoughtless of me. Of course you love her. She’s your mum.”

Severus squirmed and trembled in his arms. “H-Harry, I am afraid to touch you like this. I do not want you to fear me.”

Harry released him and gave him a sad smile. “Okay. But I trust you, Severus. I’m sorry, though. I wanted to make you feel better, not worse.”

Severus leaned on the table beside Harry, not quite embracing him but close enough to touch. “It is… all right.” He turned and fiddled with the phials on the shelf. “You did not say anything that was untrue regardless. But I think… there is a part of me that hopes, however foolish it may be, that my mother _would_ love me better, if to do so would not bring his ire upon us both.”

“Okay. If you don’t want to leave your mum there, then we won’t. You can both stay with me.”

Severus hung his head and sighed. “No. She would not leave him. Not even for me.”

“Even if she knew she had a safe place to go?”

Severus moved back to Harry’s side, his eyes troubled. “I do not know. I suppose it is worth a try, as long as I am careful about it.”

Harry nodded. “Don’t get yourself hurt for me. If you can’t leave yet, then don’t.”

Severus smiled hesitantly. “Thank you. For your offer and your understanding.”

Harry gaped. “D-did you just thank me?”

Severus glared. 

“Merlin, I’m sorry. Your adult self—well, I’ve said he didn’t like me much.”

“Yes.” Severus gave a dark laugh. “Seeing as how you are Potter’s progeny and he—or rather I—was unaware of your past at the time, I have no doubt of that.”

Harry winced. “You know then.”

“That you are Potter’s son? Given the timeline and the resemblance, I am afraid it is rather obvious.”

“And you don’t hate me?”

Severus closed his eyes and slid his hand into Harry’s. “I cannot. Your name means little when you are… kind. And, you are like me. I cannot ignore that. I think, if your Severus had seen you how I have, he would not have been able to hate you either.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But it matters little anyway. You have said I am not that man, and you are right. Your Severus, for better or worse, is no more. I am all that is left. We must make do with that.”

Harry rubbed his thumb over Severus’ hand. “I’m glad I met you like this, Severus.”

Severus squeezed Harry’s fingers and whispered, “So am I.”

Harry gave him a soft smile, enjoying the warm feelings Severus’ touch and acceptance brought. Maybe he had been secretly longing for it all along.

Severus released Harry’s hand and stepped back. “So, you were taking Occlumency lessons with my older self?”

“Yeah.” Harry rubbed his scar and sighed. “I reckon I’m going to have to explain most of my fifth year before any of this makes sense. It’s utterly mad.”

“I will treat your back while you explain then.”

Harry nodded and turned over. Severus gasped at the sight of him. 

“Oh, gods. Are those… whip marks?”

“It’s a whipping curse courtesy of Malfoy.”

“Ugh. I have never liked that arse.”

“With good reason. He’s an absolute monster.”

Severus sighed. “Let me see if this guide will tell me what to do. Ah. There’s a counter. _Sana Flagellum_.” He paused. “It didn’t work. Why? I did say it correctly. Oh. Oh, Merlin, it’s a chant.”

Harry looked over his shoulder. “Do I need St. Mungo’s then?”

Severus blushed. “No. I… it so happens, Mum is a chanter and has taught me the basics. I should be able to—but if not, then I will have no choice but to take you there.”

“Okay. Give it a try first. I’d really rather avoid hospitals if possible. Not least because I bloody hate them.”

“All right. Give me a moment to….” Severus paused, and when he spoke again, his voice came out soft and low, in a haunting, resonant bass that made Harry’s chest tingle.

“ _Merlin_. That’s gorgeous, Severus.”

Severus squeezed his shoulder in thanks and sang to him, slowly taking Harry’s pain away. Harry listened, eyes closed, a soft smile on his face. _Gods._ He had never imagined Severus would have such a lovely singing voice, but perhaps he should have. Sharp as the man’s tongue was, his voice had always been silky and low.

“Mm,” Harry murmured. “Don’t stop.”

Severus’ breath hitched. His chant paused, and his fingertips traced a hesitant pattern on the younger boy’s shoulder. Harry turned to face him and smiled at the rosy blush on his cheeks. 

“Go on then.”

Severus blushed brighter and sang a few more rounds. 

Gods, Harry would positively _melt_ soon at this rate. 

“There,” Severus said after a moment. “The wounds are closed now. The rest should respond to the salve.”

Harry’s cheeks burned as he took Severus’ hand in his own. “Thank you, Severus.”

He rubbed Harry’s fingertips. “I could not leave you to suffer.”

“I know.” Harry’s ears burned too. “Um… do you think you could sing for me again sometimes?”

Severus’ face reddened. “You… you want me to?”

“Yeah. Your voice is _beautiful_. And I… well, I haven’t heard much music in my life.”

Sorrow flooded Severus’ dark eyes. “A life without music… Merlin. Even my mum sang to me sometimes before….”

Harry stroked his knuckles. “What happened?”

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head. “Not now. Your story is more important.” He squeezed Harry’s fingers and freed his hand. “Tell me about your fifth year while I apply salve to your wounds, if you will.”

Harry watched him, wondering what trauma had hurt him so. Maybe one day, he could trust Harry enough to talk about it. “All right, Severus.” He sighed and laid on his arms. “Well, I guess it all started at the end of fourth year, really, when Voldemort came back to life.” Severus’ hands tensed on Harry’s back, but Harry kept going. “I, um, I killed him as a baby. Sort of. He lived somehow and resurrected himself with my blood at the end of my fourth year.”

Severus’ voice came out far higher-pitched than normal. “Dear fucking _Merlin_! You killed him—the dark _lord_ —as a _baby_? And he r-resurrected himself with your _blood_?”

“Yeah. He murdered one of my classmates in front of me, too. It… it was a nightmare.”

Severus clutched Harry’s shoulder and swayed. “Merlin, Harry. What _have_ you lived through?”

“Too bloody much.” 

“So I see.”

* * *

Long before Harry had finished his tale, Severus had completed his treatment. He asked Harry to stop his story for the moment and dress—the room provided a fresh jumper and trousers, much to Harry’s clear delight.

While Severus waited with his back turned, Harry changed behind a screen.

"Finished." Harry patted his jumper down with a wry look. “Shame these won’t come with me if I leave the room.”

Severus frowned and touched Harry’s jumper too. It seemed real enough. “Why won’t they?”

“The magic of this place only works within the room. You can’t take anything out of it that you didn’t bring in.”

Severus winced. “Damn. I’d hoped to use it to study Occlumency.”

“No, we’ll have to do that one on our own.” Harry shook his head. “If I can figure out how on so little money.”

Severus guided the freshly-clothed Harry to the sofa by his hand and sat him down beside him. “We will.” He held Harry’s hand to the light and traced a fingertip over the scar between his thumb and forefinger. “ _I must not tell lies_.”

If he had needed any further proof of Harry’s veracity, he had just found it. 

“Merlin, Harry. How have you survived?”

He gave a wry laugh and shrugged. “Who knows? I just keep fighting and hope it sticks. So far, it has. But as today proved, I can’t count on my luck forever.” He slumped back against the sofa with a sigh. “Gods, Severus. There’s so much I have to learn, so much I have to do. If I have a hope of defeating him, I’ll have to learn how to duel properly—not just students or even Death Eaters, but Voldemort himself. I have to learn Occlumency to keep the headmaster from interfering, and maybe to protect my mind. I have to—”

“Harry, wait a moment. You never explained why it needs to be you.”

Harry rubbed a scar on his forehead—a silvery pink lightning bolt—and piqued Severus’ curiosity. 

“How did you get that? It’s actually… quite interesting.”

Harry gave him a wry look. “You’re certainly not the first person to think so. But you’re the first not to recognise it.”

“Hmm?” 

“This scar—I told you Voldemort killed my parents? He tried to kill me too. He cursed me with _Avada Kedavra_ , only it didn’t kill me. Mum did some kind of rite to protect me, and somehow, her love and sacrifice kept me alive.” He looked away, overcome with his loss for a moment.

Severus struggled to find his tongue. “He… he… the _killing curse_? And you’re alive?”

Harry nodded. “It’s how I killed him. Mostly. Mum’s rite protected me and the curse bounced off me and hit him. Left me with this scar and reduced him to some kind of spirit form, like a wraith or something. That counted for my second and third encounters with him in first year, when he possessed my defence teacher to get to the philosopher’s stone. My friends and I stopped him, thankfully.”

Dear gods, every word out of Harry’s mouth was more shocking than the one before. “The Dark Lord p-possessed your first year defence teacher? And you defeated him? You and two other _first years_?”

Harry gave a wry nod. “I’ve the worst luck with defence professors, haven’t I?”

Severus laughed in spite of himself, though it came out a bit hysterical. “Merlin, yes.” He coughed and tried to bring himself back under control. “So that’s why you made your defence group, then?”

“Yeah. She wasn’t teaching us anything, the cow.”

“Anything except the uses of Murtlap, apparently,” said Severus in a dark voice.

“And how to hack off a herd of centaurs,” Harry added with a smirk.

“Centaurs?” Severus flopped back in his seat. “What strangeness is this?”

Harry laughed. “They took care of Umbridge for us. Although, they were rather upset when Hermione mentioned we’d brought her there for that purpose.”

“Ugh. Yes, that was stupid.”

“Yeah, we found that out the hard way. They only let us go because we were kids. And from there, the day just got worse.” Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So I told you I was having visions of that corridor? Well, that day, Voldemort sent a false one showing S—my godfather trapped there at the mercy of the Death Eaters.”

“So of course you ran charging in after Black.”

Harry gave him a dark look. “What good is it trying to keep secrets if you’re so bloody smart you figure them out anyway? How in the hell did you do that? I know you didn’t read me this time.”

“Simple logic.” Severus shrugged. “Black and Lupin are Potter’s best friends. It was not difficult to deduce which of them he chose as godfather when you continually trip over his name.”

Harry groaned. “You don’t hate me?”

Severus took Harry’s hand, suppressing a nervous laugh. “We have already established that I do not. You cannot help your parentage—I am sorry my older self appears to have forgotten that. I will make more of an effort to remember it in this timeline.”

Harry gave him a shy smile. “Really?”

“Yes. Now, what happened next?”

“Well, I managed to warn you about Sirius in spite of Umbridge’s hovering. And you got the message to the Order despite the bad blood between you and him.” Harry laid his head on Severus’ shoulder and sniffled. “I should have trusted you. I should have waited for you to let me know he was safe. But instead, I ran off to the Ministry. My friends wouldn’t let me go alone, so we hijacked a few of Hagrid’s thestrals and flew in under cover of darkness.”

Severus squirmed, trying to accustom himself to the feel of Harry’s head against his shoulder, his breath warming his arm and chest. He craved touch like this, but his fears of driving Harry away hadn’t completely abated yet. 

“You… flew thestrals to the Ministry?”

“Um… yes?”

Severus let out a huff of laughter. “You… you are unbelievable.”

Harry looked away, his face blooming bright red. “Yeah, I know. I’m an idiot.” 

“Idiot? No, you are bloody resourceful. I never would have thought of that.”

Harry chuckled and laid a hesitant hand on Severus’ arm. “T-thanks. Is this okay?”

It felt good, safe, to have Harry’s hand wrapped around his arm and his head nestled close. Severus turned his face towards Harry and shifted his shoulder to give the other boy more room. As Harry smiled and snuggled closer, soft heat suffused Severus’ cheeks and his heart pattered.

“I do not mind,” he murmured, watching his breath move the tips of Harry’s hair. “What happened at the Ministry?”

Harry groaned. “Oh Merlin, it was a mess. They were waiting for us, Severus. Six kids against six inner circle Death Eaters. It’s a miracle any of us survived.” 

He shuddered and drew his knees tight, and cold fear and sharp pain flooded Severus’ chest. _Harry’s_ fear. What was this strange phenomenon that allowed Severus to feel Harry’s strongest emotions? It was barely a flicker, but enough to register. Was Harry some sort of empath? Or was something else going on? Another flicker of terror brought Severus’ attention back to his companion.

“Damn.” Severus eased a trembling arm around Harry’s waist and the boy’s fear diminished. With a frown, Severus settled Harry back against his shoulder and hoped it made him feel safe. “T-tell me, if you c-can.”

Harry looked up at him. “Are you okay like this? I can move if you need me to.”

Move? Merlin, Severus didn’t want that. He needed Harry close, to heal both of their wounds. “I am… only a bit nervous.”

Harry gave him a searching look. “You’re sure it’s okay?”

Severus swallowed his fears and nudged Harry closer. “Yes. Tell me what happened.”

Harry sighed and laid his head on Severus’ shoulder once more. “Right. Well, I got to the prophecy okay, only there were a bloody _line_ of them. Someone prophesied me in eleven-hundred and something _B.C_. for Merlin's sake."

" _What_?"

"My reaction exactly. I hadn't time to take them all, so I only grabbed the most recent. And, Severus, it had my name, Voldemort’s, and Dumbledore’s on. So I knew then he’d heard the whole thing. That bloody well hacked me off, but I didn’t have time to think on it too much as the Death Eaters ambushed us. We had no choice but to fight for our lives. 

“In the end, Malfoy cornered me alone and Summoned the prophecy orb. But instead of grabbing it like I’d hoped he would—no one but those the prophecy is spoken to or about can touch it—he dropped it on the floor at the last second. It shattered and played out, all of it this time, with no ‘doctoring’ from the beloved headmaster.”

“And it said?”

“ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ ”

Severus gasped and ran a fingertip over Harry’s lightning bolt scar. “He marked you. That is why you say it must be you who fights him.”

Harry nodded, tears shining in his eyes. “And if Dumbledore had just told me in the first place, I never would have gone after the Prophecy. I’d have tried harder to learn Occlumency. He… he kept it back on purpose, I know he did. I just… I don’t know why.”

Severus frowned and thought over his words, trying to understand. “You told me you have faced the Dark Lord every year of your education at Hogwarts.”

“Not the third, but every other one, yes.”

“Is it possible the headmaster was pitting you together on purpose? Manipulating you into fighting him in hopes you would be able to defeat him?”

Harry paled. “Not just possible, but likely. But… Merlin, I was eleven the first time, Severus! What hope did I have of defeating him then?”

“You managed it.”

“Only because of my Mum’s blood sacrifice. And because Dumbledore showed up at the last minute to take me to the Infirmary. Otherwise, we both would have died in that chamber.”

“Perhaps he was counting on that blood sacrifice to save you?”

“But it’s useless! Voldemort took my blood in fourth year, remember? He can touch me now. Or he could then.”

Severus frowned and hugged his chest. “True. The power he knows not. What power could it be? Do you have any unusual abilities?”

“Besides dumb luck and the ability to escape whenever Voldemort calls in his lackeys? Not really.”

“You are good at duelling.”

“For a student. Not good enough to take down a seventy year old dark lord.”

“Fifty in our timeline.”

“Still, it’s not enough.” Harry shook his head. “No, as far as I know, I’ve nothing special to work with.”

Severus ran a soothing hand up and down Harry’s arm. “Your visions, perhaps? Could you be a Seer?”

“Dumbledore told me they were caused by the link in my scar, and as it’s hurt like hell every time I’ve had one, I’ve no reason to doubt it.”

“It is possible, but that does not preclude the Sight.”

“I’ve never seen a thing in Divination class.”

Severus snorted. “Even Lily thinks that class is a joke, and she _is_ a Seer.”

Harry stilled in his arms. “S-she is? Oh Merlin. That might… hmm.”

Severus winced. “Bloody hell, Lils. _Tempus_.” The spell read thirty minutes past nine. “Damn. It’s almost curfew and I haven’t tried to apologise to her yet.”

Harry slipped his hand into Severus’. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Severus shook his head. “After going through what you have? No, you are to rest for tonight. Your clothing will not survive outside the Room anyway. I will have to sneak into the dorm and gather some of mine for you, though they will be too long.”

“Can you transfigure them?”

Severus blushed. “Ah, not my best subject.”

“I might be able to then. I’m pretty good at it.”

“We will simply roll them up if you cannot. For now, go and get ready for bed. Do you need help?”

Harry shook his head. “Go to M-Lily. The longer you wait, the worse it will be.”

Severus gave him a piercing stare. That stagger over Lils’ name, Harry’s reaction to the information about her Sight—hmm. Perhaps Severus knew where he had seen those eyes after all. 

Bollocks, he didn’t have time to worry about this. It would take him twenty minutes to get to the Slytherin dorms and back, and then he would only have ten to talk to Lily.

“Right. I’d best be going.”

“Oh, wait a moment. Take this with you.” Harry dug in his trouser pockets and handed him a bolt of silvery cloth. “It’s an invisibility cloak.”

Severus gasped. “Merlin, really?” He slid the fabric over his head and gasped again. “It’s a true one! I can’t see myself at all!”

Harry chuckled. “You sound like me when I first tried it.”

“W-where did you get this?”

Harry looked at his feet. “Was my dad’s. Passed it down to me.”

Severus growled. “So _that_ is how the little shite always sneaks up on me unawares.” He gave Harry a quick hug. “Thank you. This might save me a lot of pain tonight.”

A soft, tentative kiss brushed his cheek, and Severus’ breath hitched. 

“Be careful,” Harry whispered against his ear. “And good luck.”

Severus pulled back and nodded, his face ablaze and his heart pounding. “T-thank you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” With the knowledge that Harry would be there for him no matter what happened with Lils, Severus bolted from the room and dashed towards the dungeons.

Merlin, he hoped it wasn’t too late.


	5. Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try not to hate Lily too much.
> 
> Also, I go in for the second half of the procedure that made me stop breathing on the table last week. Good vibes, thoughts, etc, would be appreciated.

#  **Chapter 5**

##  _Backlash_

Severus slipped Harry’s cloak off just before the Fat Lady’s portrait and shoved it into his pocket. Carrying a stack of his clothes at his chest, he dashed to the portrait hole and leaned against the wall, struggling to get his breath. Merlin, even for a slender thing like him, running flat out up and down fourteen flights of stairs took it out of a man.

“You,” said the Fat Lady, her eyes sharp. “What are you doing here? Lily is quite angry with you, young man.”

Severus gasped out, “I know. I’ve come to apologise.”

“Cutting it rather fine, aren’t you? It’s twelve minutes to curfew.”

“Yes, I know. A friend was injured and I had to help him. Will you please see if she is still awake and ask her to meet me?”

“A friend, hmm?” The Fat Lady’s censure hurt, despite that she was only a portrait. Yes, it was true, Severus had had no other friends until today—but he had Harry now. 

Severus snarled and motioned to the clothes in his arms. “Do you truly believe I would be carrying around extra garments for myself when I have a perfectly serviceable dorm? Will you retrieve her or not?”

The Fat Lady huffed and stalked out of her canvas. Severus had no idea if she had just left or gone to retrieve Lily, so he waited, shaking and miserable, for her to return.

Lily opened the portrait hole a moment later, her expression sullen. “What do _you_ want?”

Severus winced at her tone and laid the clothes down. “Lils, please. I came to apologise. I… earlier, I lashed out because I was so scared and angry, but I shouldn’t have. I, I didn’t mean it.”

She scoffed. “You did. You absolutely did. You’re always hanging around with those _Slytherins_. I expect you’ll be taking the mark next.”

“I _am_ a bloody Slytherin! Those people are my dorm mates, and I’m not particularly fond of them either.” He hugged his waist and looked down. “And… no. After what I’ve seen and heard tonight, I think I can say definitively I will never join the ranks of that madman.”

Lily frowned and stepped back, as if she was stunned. “What? What are you talking about? Everyone says how dark you are!”

His first reaction was to scowl to hide the pain her words had caused, but no. He couldn’t hide with Lils. He had to show her the truth, or he would lose her. He crossed his arms over his chest, letting his stark pain and the bitter ache of betrayal show in his eyes.

“Everyone says that I’m useless and a snivelling prat too,” he murmured, his voice rife with anguish. “Do you believe that, Lils?”

“Until today, no.” She turned on her heel. “But you showed me your true colours when you cursed at me while I was trying to help!”

Severus gave a bitter laugh. “Really? You know, I cursed at Harry too—the boy who saved me today, I mean. I cursed at him and called him every foul name I could think of, but he didn’t hesitate. He pulled me down from the air, took off his own robes to cover me—and that after just escaping a battle of his own—and fought off all three of the giant prats by himself. He sent them all packing and took care of me, even after I cursed at him and stormed away.” 

Tears flooded Severus’ eyes, blurring his vision, and his voice broke. “I thought… I had thought that’s what you would do. But ever since that day three months ago, ever since you reported that time in March to the Headmaster, you’ve left me to deal with the prats on my own! Four on one, Lils—and worse, you’ve repeatedly told me it’s my own fault and I _deserved_ to be assaulted. For you to act like an avenging angel today after months of treating me like a bloody slag—I was angry, Lily!” 

He choked back a shattered sob. “But I never wanted to hurt you, even if you hurt me. And… and I’m sorry.”

Lily glared and slammed her hands onto her hips. “Well, if you wanted it to stop, maybe you should stop antagonising the world!”

Severus watched her, tears choking his voice, unable to breathe under the weight of his grief.

“You bring it on yourself, with that sharp tongue of yours,” she went on. “You even cut me with it, and I’ve had about enough.” She jerked the portrait door open and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Just leave me alone, Severus. It’s OWLs time and I don’t need these kinds of distractions.”

“Distractions?” Her words hit like a lightning bolt to the chest. “Lils, you think of me—of my pain—as a _distraction_? D-don’t you know how much that hurts?”

She huffed. “You don’t care. This is all some stupid ruse of yours. Well, I’m not stupid enough to fall for it!”

“Lily! Dear gods, do you even _hear_ yourself? I-I would n-never. Not with you.”

“Just leave me alone, Severus. I have to go.”

Severus grabbed the cuff of her sleeve and sank to his knees. “Lils, please! Don’t leave me.”

But she jerked her arm away and slammed the portrait hole closed behind her, leaving Severus in tears. He scooped the clothing into his arms once more and pressed them to his chest, struggling to keep breathing through the pain of losing his first, his only friend. Gods, how could it hurt so much? How would he survive with his heart carved out and bleeding?

The Fat Lady reappeared, her expression downcast and full of sympathy. “F-for what it’s worth, young man, I think you have the right of it.”

“No,” Severus whispered. “No, I was wrong. About everything.”

He stood and staggered away, only remembering the invisibility cloak just in time. He tugged it loose and stared at the silvery fabric, flowing like water over his fingertips. The thought of its giver healed some of the searing agony inside him. A cloak like this one would be worth a fortune. And Harry had just… given it to him. No questions asked. No demands. The simple trust such an action suggested gave Severus hope that perhaps he might still survive, even if he feared he might never be whole again. 

Was this what had broken Harry’s Severus? Without Harry—or anyone else to help him—had the first Severus shattered into a thousand pieces in this very hallway, soul torn out and cast adrift without a soul to guide him home? 

He shuddered at the thought, fearing how close he had come to losing it all. It seemed Harry had saved him from more than humiliation that day.

_“I’m with you, no matter what.”_

With a sniffle, Severus tossed the cloak over his head, secured the spare clothing against his chest, and trudged to the Room of Requirement. Thank Merlin, he wouldn’t have to deal with his grief alone. 

Not this time.

* * *

Harry sat on the bed, waiting for Severus’ return. If events followed as they had in the previous timeline, he expected to find a miserable, broken-hearted boy walking through that door any moment now. 

The door opened, and Severus slipped inside, removing the cloak as soon as the door shut behind him. “H-Harry? What are you doing awake?”

Gods, the pain in his voice tore Harry to shreds.

“I couldn’t sleep knowing you were in trouble. Come here. Sit by me and tell me about it, if you can.”

Severus dragged himself to the bed, tears streaking his face, and set his clothing and the cloak on the nightstand. “Thank you for the use of that. There was no one about yet on patrols, but it did allow me to keep some small shred of my dignity.”

Harry brought Severus into a gentle embrace. “None of that. You needn’t worry about your dignity with me, Severus. I know you’re hurting. Cry if you need to.” He sniffled and buried his face in Severus’ hair. “Merlin knows I’ve a reason to cry too.”

Severus trembled in Harry’s arms for a long moment, then relaxed with a sigh and sat beside him, his face turned into Harry’s shoulder. Relief flooded the younger boy. Severus was in agony, but at least he would allow Harry to comfort him.

Severus murmured, “I wonder which hurts worse—losing your only friend because she chose to believe you represent the worst of everything after leaving you to endure sexual assault, or losing everyone you loved through an accident that was no fault of your own.”

Harry lifted his head a bit, just enough to be able to speak. “I don’t think you can really compare them, Severus. They both suck.”

Severus laughed without mirth. “An accurate summation, if a little crude.”

“Sorry. I only speak plebeian.”

Severus chuckled, but it ended on a sob. “How c-can it hurt so much?”

Harry ran his hands up Severus’ spine and down again, hoping his touch could soothe the worst of his pain. “I don’t know. I’m hurting too.”

Severus tucked Harry’s head under his chin and held him close, tight enough to seal some of the bleeding ache in Harry’s chest. Harry whimpered in relief and hugged him just as tightly.

“Harry,” Severus murmured in a broken voice, “m-may I stay here tonight?”

“With me?” Harry nodded. “I don’t want to be alone either.”

“I cannot return to the dorms tonight anyway. They will torment me mercilessly.” Tears dropped into Harry’s hair and Severus flinched. “Forgive me. I am having trouble controlling my grief.”

Harry brushed Severus’ cheek, wiping his tears away, and a fresh wave too. “Don’t. You don’t have to control it. I won’t think any less of you for crying when we’ve both lost so much.”

“You should be crying, not me. I have lost one person; you have lost them all!”

“I _am_ crying, Severus. I have been all day. And you were there for me when it hurt the most. Let me be there for you.”

Severus’ breath hitched, and his grief rolled over Harry like a freight train. He curled into Harry’s arms and wept harsh, bitter tears. 

“I love her so much, and she… she hates me.”

“You love her?” 

Harry shivered. Oh, this could be bad. Severus couldn’t be his father. 

Severus choked out, “She is like the sister I never had.”

Harry stifled a sigh of relief against Severus’ throat. Merlin, that had been too close. 

Severus gave an aborted sob and tilted his head back, his fingers clutching at Harry’s back. Harry flushed at the realisation that his breath against such a sensitive place must have made Severus feel it.

And Severus had _liked_ it.

The little hitch in Severus' breathing, the way his hands caught at Harry's body, the way he opened himself to another touch, even if the innocent boy didn't understand his own reactions, indicated a positive response to Harry's touch. And the way Harry reacted almost without thought by tugging Severus closer and brushing the lightest of kisses against his throat meant Harry had liked it, too.

Merlin. How had this happened? Well, a simple positive reaction to shared touches wasn't exactly a declaration of true love, but in touch-shy survivors? It meant much more. 

How could Harry go from hating the man that morning and by evening, be so close?

No. Severus _wasn’t_ that man. And Harry really needed to stop associating the two. It wasn’t fair to the Severus he had. 

If the adult Snape had had Harry, if there had been someone in his life who had cared for him when Lily abandoned him all those years ago, would he have grown into a better man? Maybe this sweet, sensitive nature had been there all along, crushed by pain and years of bitter solitude. 

Harry vowed he would not let this Severus become that cold, unfeeling man again. No matter what happened between them, whether they stayed friends or their feelings grew into something deeper, he would never leave Severus to suffer alone.

Harry slipped his hand into Severus’ and laced their fingers together. “Severus? I know you’re hurting and afraid, but I just want you to know I’ll be here for you as long as you want me to be. You’re my friend now, the only one I have, and I’m with you, for better or worse.”

Severus squeezed Harry’s hand and held him tight. He couldn’t articulate whatever emotion Harry’s vow had engendered, but his close embrace suggested a hint of possibility to Harry.

Harry surprised himself by his desire to pursue it. Severus… well, he knew he was a man of honour. Whatever trouble they had had in the future, however these days had warped this devoted, broken boy in the other timeline, Harry would never forget how the older Severus had spent the last instant of his life.

_"No!" Strong arms around him, a scent of bergamot and herbs, black fabric all around and blacker hair shielding him. A blast of orange light, fire burning away the future, their lives, everything they knew. A glimpse of terrified, anguished dark eyes fixed upon his own._

Snape hadn't been there when Harry woke. He had been through enough trauma to know what it meant, even if a part of him prayed it wasn't true. Even if a part of him insisted hope still existed.

_'Twenty years wouldn't kill a man of thirty-six… would it?'_

But Harry had woken alone, and this smaller incarnation of Severus had no inkling of the older man's life, probably for the better, for Severus' sake.

Either way, whether Snape had died, vanished into the ether along with the future Harry knew, or had somehow gotten lost in time, he had given his life to save Harry's. He had stepped in the line of fire and blown his cover right in front of Riddle to save Harry's life, only to lose his own. 

Snape wouldn't have done it, if he was the monster Harry had believed him to be twenty-four hours ago and twenty years into the future. 

_'I'm sorry, sir, that I never knew. I promise you, this time, you'll have a better life.'_

Harry blinked hard and held Severus tighter. He had lost all hope of knowing the man under the mask, but he had the boy, and losing the older Snape made him want to cherish the younger version of him that much more. 

_'Whatever happens between us, I won't let you face the world alone this time.'_

Harry blinked his tears back and sealed his promise with a kiss to Severus' cheek. “Come on. Dress for bed and lie down with me. We’ll get through this together, okay?”

Severus’ lips pressed against Harry’s hair, flooding the younger man with warmth and a precious feeling of safety. Merlin, he had never felt so protected before.

“Thank you, Harry. I am not sure I would survive this without you.”

Harry thought of that broken, hardened man and knew it was true. The adult Severus might have survived in body, at least until he had sacrificed himself, but his heart had died with Lily’s abandonment. 

Not this time. Harry would even stay with Severus through his OWLs, if it made him feel better.

“I’m here, Severus. No matter what happens, I’ll be here with you. And about Lily—we’ll try again tomorrow, okay? Having a stranger to give her a kick in the arse might just bring it home how awful she’s been to you.”

“Merlin, Harry. I… yes. I would not normally ask for such assistance, but losing Lily hurts, and you may well be right.” Severus sniffled and hugged him tight. “I trust you.”

“Severus….” Harry relished the feeling of warmth and security the older boy’s words and gentle touch brought him, then sat up and rubbed Severus’ shoulder. “Are you okay to dress for bed?”

Severus gave him a wry look. “I am not injured.”

“No, but you are devastated. I’ll help if you need me to.”

“I might just….” Severus closed his eyes, and the room dressed him in a white tee and pyjama bottoms, stacking his day clothes on a chair nearby, neatly folded.

“That works too,” said Harry with a laugh. “Come on then. Let’s try to get some sleep.”

Severus slipped into the bed beside Harry and stared at the younger boy’s hands, biting his lip in indecision. Harry took the weight of choice from him by curling into Severus’ side and holding his hand. 

“I need someone near me tonight. Is this okay?”

Severus sighed into Harry’s hair and nodded. “I was… struggling to ask.”

“Well, that’s okay then.” Harry squeezed his hand. “I’m right here, Severus. Try to sleep, okay?”

“I am honestly not sure that I can.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” Harry laid their intertwined hands against his heart. “Well, it’s okay if you can’t. I reckon it’s going to be a rough night for both of us.”

Severus freed his hand and wrapped his arm around Harry instead. “I think… this will help.”

Harry laid his hand against Severus’ chest, feeling his steady heartbeat, comforted by the feel of his life. “Yeah.” 

He settled against Severus’ shoulder, listening to the sound of his breathing. Whenever Severus’ breath hitched with pain, Harry rubbed his chest and kissed his shoulder, and soon his tears quieted. 

Whenever Harry’s grief overtook him, Severus hugged him closer and whispered soft words of comfort against Harry’s brow. 

Eventually, Harry fell asleep in Severus’ arms, hoping Severus could find some rest in him, too.

Yes, they would be fine, as long as they held on to each other. At least, they had a chance.


	6. Trust and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Procedure was ok. I still stopped breathing, but they had me on oxygen from the start and got me breathing again quickly, so it wasn't nearly as close of a call. Anyway, I'm okay, and thank you, everyone, for all the kind words and concern. ❤

#  **Chapter 6**

##  _Trust and Healing_

Severus woke shortly after dawn curled into Harry’s arms. He froze, unsure at first why he was so warm and held so tightly. Then the events of the previous day came back to him, spilling in like daylight through the clouds, and slowly, he relaxed into Harry’s embrace. 

The younger boy slept snuggled close, his head tucked under Severus’ chin and his hair tickling the older boy’s face. Severus smiled and ran a gentle hand through Harry’s curls, feeling better in spite of his lingering pain. Harry had promised to help him with Lily today. Perhaps it would be enough, but even if not, he might survive as long as he had this. Whatever ‘this’ was. 

Severus had never been so tactile before, tending to a more reserved demeanour, but with Harry, he craved touch, both to give and receive it. Harry didn’t appear to mind, so long as Severus respected his boundaries, but why should they feel so drawn to each other so quickly? As much as it comforted Severus, it alarmed him. Why did he ache so much for Harry’s touch, and Merlin help him, what would happen to him if he ever lost it? If Harry returned to the future or abandoned him as Lily had, already Severus feared it would be like losing a limb. 

His entire life, he had been starved of touch and affection, and suddenly he had a wealth of it. Severus had no idea how to handle the change. 

He sighed and settled back into Harry’s arms. Did it matter? So long as he didn’t hurt Harry, perhaps everything would work out. 

Either way, Severus would never hurt him. The boy was gentle and caring, but he had been through enough in his short life to make Severus’ Spartan existence seem lavish. Foolish as it might be, Severus wanted to protect Harry. He wanted to cherish the boy and keep him safe from a world that had done him so much harm.

And maybe that was the true reason Fate sent him to Severus. In his time, Harry could not escape the burdens of fame nor the shackles of his destiny. In this time, he was a nobody. He could accomplish his goal how _he_ saw fit, without the headmaster and incompetent Order members breathing down his neck. Severus would aid him however possible.

But in the meantime, they had to figure out how to get Harry through the last week of term undetected and settled in a new place. And Severus had tests to attend soon, assuming he could concentrate with half his heart ripped out and the other half still dazed from Harry’s arrival and unrelenting affection.

“ _Tempus_ ,” he whispered.

Merlin. Severus’ first test would start in two hours. As much as he would have liked to let Harry sleep longer, he had to get up. And Harry was lying on his chest. 

Gently, he attempted to extricate himself, but Harry woke at his first movement and bolted up, eyes wide and terrified.

Severus held both hands up in a gesture of surrender and called to him in soothing tones. “Harry, look at me. It’s just me. Remember, you slept near me last night because of….” His breath left him, stolen away by a sharp surge of grief. “B-because of Lils. And you said you needed comfort too. I shan’t hurt you.”

Harry panted, but slowly, recognition filled his eyes—along with a healthy dose of shame. 

“I’m sorry,” he said in a shaky, soft voice. “I got scared.”

“I know. I was startled when I woke too.” Severus gulped, needing to comfort him but fearful of going too far. “Is it all right if I… t-touch you? I wish to help you calm, but I do not want to frighten you. What would you have me do?”

Harry shivered and settled into Severus’ arms, but held himself tense and slightly away from Severus’ body. Severus carefully petted Harry’s hair and hands, wary of closer touch and hoping what he could give would soothe the frightened boy. 

“Harry, I am your… your friend. I will never harm you. You are safe.”

With those words, Harry relaxed, and he rested his head against Severus’ chest.

“I hear your heartbeat like this,” he murmured. “It’s fast.”

“I am afraid of hurting you.”

Harry hugged Severus’ waist and sighed. “I’m sorry. I just woke up next to a man and panicked. It was hard to calm down, too.”

Slowly, Severus moved his arms to embrace the younger boy. “And are you calmer now?”

“Yeah. Sorry my issues messed up the morning.”

Severus traced his fingertips over Harry’s back. “You have nothing to apologise for. Having a male in your bed has never been safe until now.” He eased a shaking hand to Harry’s cheek. “But I will not harm you. I will never touch you without your consent. I know too well how badly it hurts.”

“I know. I trust you. I just had to remember it was you holding me and why.”

Severus sighed. “I have been thinking about that this morning. I am never so tactile. I do not understand why you should be an exception after so short a time.”

Harry looked up at him, limpid green eyes full of worry. “Is it too much? Do I need to back off, Severus?”

“No, no. I feel safe when you touch me. I simply do not understand why, when touch has always been so… uncomfortable for me before. Even Li—” 

He cut himself off, pain sharp in his heart again, and Harry moved up his body to lay his head right beside Severus’. Soft lips brushed Severus’ cheek and a gentle hand carded through his hair, flooding his chest with a breathless sort of warmth. Merlin, why did he feel so much from Harry’s touch?

“I’m here, Severus,” Harry murmured in his ear. “I know it’s not the same, but I’m here. I’ll help you however I can.”

Severus turned into Harry and gave him a tight embrace. “Thank you. You are holding me together.” He sighed and sat. “But I have tests in under two hours. I must get up. It was why I woke you in the first place.”

Harry sat and stretched. “Okay. Um, do you mind if I come with you under the cloak? Just to make sure you stay safe? After what I saw yesterday, I don’t want to leave you to fend for yourself.”

Severus frowned. “You wish to come? It will be inordinately boring. I have nothing but Arithmancy and History today. All written tests with no practical. You will be watching me write for several hours with nothing to do in between.”

Harry nodded. “I know. But I’d rather stay with you anyway and keep you safe. Unless you’d rather I not?”

Severus squeezed Harry’s hand. “You may come if you wish. I am simply astounded that you want to. I must ask you not to disturb me during the exams, however. It may interfere with my grade due to the charms on the equipment.”

“Understood.” Harry rubbed his lip. “Hmm. Which test do you have first?”

“History.”

“And the prats are in that one?”

Severus nodded. “It is a core class. Everyone in fifth form will be in it.”

“Right. And Arithmancy?”

“Lupin and… and Lils.”

“You should be safe in that test, so how about this. Why don’t I stay with you during your history test, just to make sure it’s going to be okay, and then I can use the second test time to set up a personal account at Gringotts, maybe. It shouldn’t take that long. Then I can pick you up when your Arithmancy test ends. Any idea how long it’ll take? My written exams were all three hours.”

“It is most likely the same, but I don’t recommend you go near Gringotts yet.”

Harry frowned. “Why not?”

“Because you are still fifteen. You cannot be emancipated until you are at least sixteen. If you go there now, they will try to give you a Ministry-appointed guardian, and that would not go well for us.”

Harry hugged his waist. “What do I do, then? How do I survive without having a place for what little I can earn on my own?”

Severus rubbed his shoulders. “Just ask your employer to give you a paper cheque and cash it at a Muggle bank.”

“Don’t you need an account for that?”

“No. It costs a bit, but it’s worth it to keep your identity safe, isn’t it?”

Harry sighed and slumped into Severus’ shoulder. “I guess so. Well, I’ll use the time you’re in testing to poke around Cokeworth and see what I can find in the way of jobs and flats. What street are you on?”

“Spinner’s End, number thirty-six. It’s on the west side near the river.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll find it. Thanks, Severus.”

“It is nothing.” Severus squeezed Harry’s hand. “You should try to find something to eat while you are….” He paused. “Merlin, you haven’t a coin to your name, have you?”

Harry shrugged. “A galleon and some change, as well as a few Muggle pounds, but don’t worry about me. While you’re in the Great Hall for meals, I’ll start making friends with the house elves in the kitchens.”

Severus gave him a bemused look. “The house elves? Why?”

Harry smirked. “Because everyone underestimates them, that’s why. To start, I learned about this room from a house elf, but they can also apparate people in and out of Hogwarts, knock inner circle Death Eaters into walls, spy on people, shield us like no one’s business—and maybe keep me fed until I can fend for myself.”

Severus gave him a bemused look. “House elves can do that much?”

“I’ve seen them do it. Dobby was a Malfoy elf until I forced Lucius to set him free—the poor little guy was miserable—and then Malfoy tried to attack me for it. Dobby blasted him into a wall. It was brilliant.”

“Truly?” Severus chuckled. “That is a sight I would have loved to see.”

“I’ll show you the memory sometime. For now, hurry up and get your shower. I need one too.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll be right out.”

Severus disappeared into the loo the room had provided, wondering what other mad escapades Harry had lived through. Merlin, the boy was like a walking storybook. Centaurs, thestrals, and house elves, oh my!

Severus chuckled to himself and locked the door, counting for thirty seconds before he undressed. He had acquired the habit in the boys’ dorms, showering at odd hours so as to be left alone. It had, thus far, never failed to alert him if someone was waiting to pounce. A part of him knew he needn’t worry with only Harry in the other room, yet he couldn’t let the habit go. Not yet. 

Still, he supposed trusting Harry not to break in on him when the boy was clearly awake and waiting for the loo himself was progress. Harry was healing him, one step at a time.

With a sigh, Severus undressed and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Dressed in a set of Severus’ clothing, transfigured to the proper length—or as close to it as they could manage—Harry made his way to the kitchens under an invisibility spell of Severus’ making, a silencing ward, and his cloak. Thus protected, Harry slunk through the halls, doing his best to avoid Dumbledore. To his relief, he made it to the kitchens without incident and cancelled the spells as soon as he stepped inside.

“Oh!” 

The house elves all startled at the sight of him, and Harry waved and smiled to set them at ease. 

“Hello,” Harry said in a quiet, gentle voice. “I’m Harry Potter, Severus Snape’s friend. He’s letting me hang about these last few days, but I’m afraid I need to be discreet, so I can’t eat in the Great Hall. Would it be possible to have breakfast here?”

The house elves rushed to provide him with a meal of bangers and mash and a fluffy cheese omelette. 

“Oh, this looks lovely. Thank you so much.”

The elves all squealed in surprise and happiness. “Oh! Master Potter, we’s be needing no thanks,” said a young female with bright brown eyes. “We’s like to take care of people.”

Harry looked over to her and blinked. She had a dress on rather than a tea towel. A free elf? Merlin that was a stroke of luck. Where had she been in his time? Well, he supposed if he stayed here long enough, he might find out.

Or convince her to bond with him and have the problem solve itself.

He smiled at her. “I like to help Severus as well, but I enjoy it when he tells me he’s grateful too.” He popped a bite in his mouth and grinned. “Delicious. You’re all quite the cooks.”

Another round of squealing met this statement, and Harry felt a mix of sadness and amusement. Merlin, it was terrible that these sweet, helpful beings had gone their entire lives without so much as a thank you for everything they did.

“T-thank you, Master Potter,” said the female. “We… we’s always be trying to make the food good for the students. They’s need good nutrition to grow.”

“And you’re doing a fine job, but please, call me Harry.”

The elf’s eyes went wide. “You… you is giving us permission to use your first name?”

“Yes, of course. I prefer my first name, naturally. And may I have yours?”

“Mipsy, Master P—Master Harry.”

“Just Harry, if that’s all right with you. Unless it makes you uncomfortable?”

The house elf shook her head so hard her ears flapped. “We’s cannot be taking such liberties with a human. Is a great insult to call a human by their name without the proper titles, Master Harry.”

Harry nodded. “All right. If it’s what you need, then Master Harry will do.” 

He ate in silence for a while, thinking on Mipsy and whether he could convince her to help him over the summer. He would have to be careful. She might have too much loyalty to the headmaster to be trusted fully.

To his surprise, the elf herself brought the subject up a moment later. “Master Harry, Master Dumblies doesn’t often let non-students stay in the castle. Why is you here?”

Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head. There was no need to put on a show of grief. He truly felt it, for all he had lost. Merlin, what he wouldn’t give to see Hermione trying to hand out lumpy knitted hats to the house elves and making them all angry or Ron stuffing his face. He clenched his hand around his fork and squeezed his eyes shut, determined to hold back his tears.

“The headmaster doesn’t know I’m here, actually, and it’s crucial that he doesn’t find out. You see, I’m in hiding because the Death Eaters are after me. And… and I’m here because I have nowhere else to go.”

Mipsy’s eyes grew to an impossible size. “What about your family, Master Harry?”

“They’re… they’re gone. There was a Death Eater attack and… and now I’m all alone.” He lowered his head into his hands. “My parents are dead and… and I have nothing left but Severus. I don’t have any money, nowhere to live, nowhere to go, and I’m scared. And if the headmaster finds me and announces my presence, the Death Eaters will find me too.” 

A true story. He left out the fact that the Death Eaters wouldn’t particularly care about him in this time. Well, not unless they worked out the truth.

The house elves were all crying with him by this point. 

“M-Mipsy be helping Master Harry get on his feet,” she said with a great sob.

Harry wiped his eyes. “I don’t want you to get in trouble with the headmaster.”

Mipsy stood tall. “Mipsy is a free elf, and so can do what she wants. Though I is usually wanting to help students, and you is a student.”

Harry gave her a tentative smile. “Really? You’ll help me?”

“I’s be glad to.”

“T-thank you. Really. I… I had no idea what I was going to do when term ends. My house was destroyed, you see, so I have to start all over. But I’m only fifteen!” 

He sighed and rubbed his scar, more out of habit than from pain. “I was planning on renting a flat near Severus so I’m not entirely alone. I have to find a job first though, and until I get paid, I’m going to starve. I can’t stay with Severus. His dad is… well, not particularly friendly, especially to wizards. I don’t want to cause Severus to be hurt, so I have to do this on my own.” 

He gave the little elf a tearful smile. “If you could help me, I would be really, really grateful. You’d be saving my life. And probably Severus’ too. He’s so alone.”

An older elf said, “Master Snape needs you to survive?”

Harry frowned. “No, I think he’d _live_ without me, but he’d be in constant danger and terribly unhappy. I’m his only friend at this point, and he desperately needs my support and protection. 

“You see, I rescued him yesterday from a group of bullies. They were… well, I can’t say much without compromising Severus’ confidence, but they were hurting him. _Badly_. What they did to him was a crime, yet nothing is done to punish them, so they just keep doing it. And yesterday, his oldest friend abandoned him to those bullies a few moments before I came onto the scene and left him with no one but me to hold him together.”

He clasped his hands on the table, wishing he could hold Severus’ hand instead. “I’m all he has left in the world. Without me—I’m afraid he’ll break into pieces and never recover.” He stared at his hands, struggling to hold back tears. “And without him, I’d be entirely alone and… and I don’t think I’d recover either.”

The older elf gave him a firm nod. “Then, if Master Snape be needing you to thrive, and you’s be needing him, we’s must help you. It is being our duty to protect the students and Master Snape is being a student, so we’s will protect you for him, Master Harry. We’s be doing all we can to help you both.”

Harry wiped tears away and gave them all a big smile. “Merlin, thank you so much.”

He left the kitchen to a chorus of happy wails.

* * *

Severus got through breakfast by keeping his head down and trying not to draw attention to himself. At one point, Potter and Black got up with clear intent to torment him in their eyes, but Lupin jerked them back into their seats and hissed a reprimand at them. 

Hmm. Maybe Harry’s tongue-lashing had gotten through to Lupin after all. 

Severus dared not watch, but knowing Harry’s influence had already served to keep him safe gave him hope to reconcile with Lily and relieved some of the terror roiling in his gut. 

As soon as he had eaten as much as he could stomach with his nerves tied up in knots, he slipped out of the hall, head down, eyes on the floor, praying no one would notice his retreat. To his relief, everyone seemed to be too interested in their breakfast or cramming for the next OWL. On a typical day, Severus would have been in the latter group, but even if he hadn’t been in so much grief, he couldn’t have paid attention with so many hostile bodies near. 

Thank Merlin he didn’t have to face this alone any longer.

As soon as he left the hall, a warm hand slipped into his own. “It’s me, Severus.”

Severus sighed and squeezed Harry’s hand. “Was your mission a success?”

“More so than I’d hoped. I secured the alliance of the entire group as well as a free agent, who we have the potential to bond to ourselves, if she wants.”

“A free agent?” Severus leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear, “A free elf?”

“Yeah. She’s going to help me survive until I can fend for myself. If she takes a liking to us, I had planned on asking her if she wants to bond with us or work for us instead of the school. I just have to make sure I can bring in enough money to pay her, if she wants to be paid. Dobby did, though he hardly asked for anything. Definitely less than he deserved.”

Severus rubbed Harry’s knuckles. “I’ll help. I’ll look for a job this summer. It’ll keep me out of the house more and if I can give Da some money, maybe he won’t be as much of an arse. It might keep us safe anyway.”

“Until you can convince your mum to come away, at least.”

“Until then.”

Harry leaned against Severus’ shoulder. “I hope we can pull this off, Severus. I’m still really scared.”

“I know. We’ll work it out.”

They stopped outside the history classroom. Harry’s warm arms encircled Severus’ waist and his crop of invisible curls came to rest against his chest, under his chin. Merlin, Harry was so small. And yet, his size was deceiving. No one would have expected such a sprite of a boy to have bested the bloody Dark Lord _six bloody times_. He was pure power and strength, only in a compact form. 

The idea comforted and intrigued Severus. Though it made him blush, he found he liked the way Harry's smaller body fit into his arms, how Harry's head was just the perfect height to rest under his chin. And he liked knowing that this boy who fit so well against him could protect him, even against the worst enemies of their world. Even more, it eased his heart to know that Harry _would_ protect him, that he wanted to. 

More and more, Severus found confidence in Harry’s affection. With every soft touch Harry gave him, every brush of gentle lips on his cheek or hair or shoulder, Severus’ mile-high wall of mistrust crumbled a little. Harry knew him. Knew the worst of him—even worse than Severus had known himself—yet still he held Severus, still he kissed his face and held his hands and stood by him. Merlin, Harry was about to attend a three-hour long test he had no stake in just to keep Severus safe. 

The thought melted his defences, and Severus rested his chin against Harry’s hair—the only part of him he could touch without drawing unwanted attention in such a position. He took comfort in Harry’s warmth, feeling his breath against his throat and breathing in his scent. Merlin, even now, even in the halls of Hogwarts and knowing his abusers would turn the corner any moment, Severus had never felt so safe. 

As the other students and OWL instructor approached, Severus turned so Harry leaned against the wall and shielded him with his body. Harry tensed and trembled, to Severus’ dismay, and the older boy tried to soothe him with careful whispers and discreet brushes of his fingers.

“I’m only trying to protect you from the other students,” he whispered in Harry’s ear. “I won’t harm you.”

Harry squeezed his hands and leaned against Severus’ shoulder in response. 

A moment later, Potter et al showed up, but they just glared at Severus and stayed on the opposite corner. A stern-looking Lupin may or may not have had something to do with their rare ceasefire. Either way, Severus wasn’t going to complain. He turned so he could watch the prats and felt Harry move to stand in front of him, his back to Severus’ front, a slim wand in his hand. Severus laid his hands against Harry’s and tried to make it look as though he was shielding himself in case the prats decided to attack.

With slow, steady motion so as not to draw attention to himself, Severus rested his head against Harry’s once more. “Thank you,” he whispered. Harry responded with a gentle brush of his hand into Severus’ palm.

The door swung open, and an aging man with spots on his bald head waved the students into the room. “All right everyone. Time to get started.” 

The students filed in. Severus moved last and took a seat in the corner, away from the others. Harry stood behind him, threading his fingers through Severus’ hair and waiting for the test to start. 

“I’m Professor Tofty,” the teacher said, “and I’ll be overseeing the OWL examination for History of Magic today. Be aware that both your test and your quills—you’ll be using these here—are spelled against cheating. Any whispering, reading of notes off your palm, or note passing will mark your exam an immediate fail.”

Several dismayed students cast cleaning charms on their hands and arms. Harry squeezed Severus’ shoulder, indicating his understanding of the rules.

Professor Tofty flicked his wand and the exams floated to each student, as well as a blue-tipped quill, blotter, and pot of ink. “Good luck, everyone. Your exam begins… now.”

Severus forced his attention onto the paper before him. He sensed Harry shifting away, no doubt to avoid interfering with his grade or distracting him, and Severus thanked Merlin Harry had good sense and consideration of his needs. With a relieved smile, he dipped his quill in the ink and started his test.


	7. New Kid in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still struggling with severe depression. And my son is demanding much more energy than I have to give. Pain is out of control, too. So updating/responding still takes more energy than I can spare. Thank you for all the kind words! I do appreciate them. It's just hard to reply at the moment.
> 
> Edit note: I changed the earliest date on Harry's prophecies to ~1100 B.C. so I could include Kassandra of Troy to his prophets. 
> 
> I'm going to reiterate, try not to hate Lily *too* much. The next chapter will make some things clear.
> 
> Also I'm working on a map for Sev's corner of Cokeworth. Note that I'm diverging from canon a bit. It's still impoverished and the mill, park, and river are present, but the identical rows of houses are gone and the city has more life. It's not *quite* as dreary and depressing as canon paints it.

#  **Chapter 7**

##  _New Kid in Town_

While Severus spent the morning working on his exam, Harry sat on an empty table, considering his dilemma and what kinds of jobs he could do in the Muggle world for a few weeks. By the time Severus finished his exam Harry had decided that his life with the Dursleys had prepared him for work in a restaurant environment. And working in such a place might even get him free food until he could support himself. 

It would do, he supposed, to keep him alive. And he might even enjoy it. He _did_ like to cook, so long as he was also fed. 

Harry watched over Severus as he entered the Great Hall and took his seat, then made his way to the kitchens. After a lunch spent talking to Mipsy about his ideas for summer work—she agreed to test him at dinner and give him some tips—Harry returned to Severus to take him to the next round of testing.

Severus whispered as they made their way to the sixth floor corridor, “How are you doing?”

“Fine. Mipsy said she’s going to test my culinary skills at dinner.”

“Hmm. I’m curious to see how you do myself.”

Harry suppressed a chuckle. “In that case, just come and eat dinner in the kitchens with me. Use your _Obscurus_ charms and meet me there at dinner time—unless you want me to escort you?”

“No, with only Lils and Lupin in the test today, I think I should be safe.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

Harry squeezed his hand. “Okay. You can call Mipsy if you run into trouble. Anyway, the kitchen is in the basement behind that painting with the fruit. Tickle the pear and it will let you in.” 

“ _Tickle_ the pear? How in Merlin’s name did you find that out?”

“Ron did, actually. Someone told him to tickle the fruit and he tried it.” Harry chuckled to himself. “We teased him mercilessly—until he hit the pear and it _worked_ , of course. Then we ate more crow than dessert.”

Severus smirked, hiding his expression behind his hair. “Merlin.” His smile faded. “It makes me lonely, hearing your stories. I have never had such friends. Lils… we don’t have many stories like that.”

“You have me now. You’re not alone any longer, and we’ll make stories of our own. I mean, coming to the kitchens in secret to watch me embarrass myself in front of the house elves is the start of a good one, don’t you think?”

Severus squeezed Harry’s fingers. “So it is. I am glad to share it with you.”

“So am I,” Harry whispered with a sigh.

* * *

They had arrived at Severus’ test location. Harry leaned against the wall while Severus stood near him, protecting him with his taller body. Harry hesitated, uncertain, but Severus reassured him as he had that morning, and Harry's fears soon abated. He moved closer to his friend and squeezed the boy’s hand, the one nearest the wall and out of sight of his peers. Severus curled his fingers around Harry’s and rested their joined hands against his hip, and Harry’s face caught fire.

He had never been so glad to be invisible.

Still, Severus’ hand felt good wrapped around his own, and Harry felt safe shielded in the shadow of his friend's bigger body. Severus traced his thumb across Harry’s knuckles, a slow, soft touch meant to comfort, and Harry relaxed with a silent sigh.

Severus wanted to keep him safe.

Harry argued with himself for a moment, but the allure of Severus’ devotion called to him, and he soon found himself stepping into Severus and resting his head against the boy’s chest.

Severus’ breath hitched, and a shiver passed through him. Harry leaned back, afraid to hurt Severus, but Severus squeezed his fingers and tugged his hand a little, guiding him close again.

Severus ducked his head, hiding behind his hair. "It's fine," he whispered. "You only surprised me."

Reassured, Harry leaned against Severus' chest and held his hand. He kept his head turned to the hallway to watch for trouble, but Severus' scent and warmth made it difficult to stay on guard. 

Why? Why should he feel so safe with him so soon? The speed of his attachment to Severus alarmed him a little, and yet, it made sense in a way, too. They were all each other had. Severus gave Harry someone to stand by him in the wake of the loss of everyone he had ever loved, and Harry’s presence gave Severus comfort and protection in the midst of hostile territory and the loss of….

Of everyone Severus had ever loved, too.

Merlin. Maybe Severus' loved ones had fallen away one at a time rather than all at once, but it came down to the same thing. They were both alone in the world, with only each other to lean on. Of course, Harry would try to help Lily see reason, but something in him doubted it would work. Even if it did, could Severus ever have the closeness he had once shared with her after Lily had blamed Severus for being the victim of repeated sexual assaults and left him to the mercy of his torturers?

No. Severus would never fully trust her again. Neither would Harry.

Besides, everything Harry had experienced since the instant he had stuck his head in Snape’s pensieve felt like the workings of fate, or of prophecy, and Lily coming too close would threaten the place destiny had carved out for him.

Prophecy... images of a line of glowing blue orbs, all bearing Harry’s name, flickered into his mind. When he had first found them, the idea of being prophesied over and over had shocked and horrified him too much to process the details of each orb, but as he watched the students arrive and guarded Severus, more and more came back to him. Merlin, Socrates, even Kassandra of Troy—they had all prophesied him. And another Cassandra, a Trelawney. Sybil, too. And there had been gaps in the orbs, as if more should have been present, but they had vanished from the Department of Mysteries somehow. 

At the time, Harry had scanned past all the older prophecies in search of the most recent. Then, Lucius Malfoy had shown up, but as Harry had turned away, as the shelf came tumbling down and the orbs shattered at his feet, Harry had caught a glimpse of his face change into another. A youthful face.

A face with black eyes.

Was Severus tied up in Harry’s fate, too? 

More memories rushed back. The pensieve and his first moments in the Hogwarts of the past. _"Who wants to see me take Snivellus' pants off?"_

Strong arms shielding Harry, the scent of herbs, and fire all around. _"No!"_

A youthful Severus crying in Harry’s arms and healing his wounds. _"You will stay with me?"_

He shivered and pressed his face into Severus’ chest. Shocking as his quick attachment might be, they were in this together now. 

_"The Phoenix and the Prince… the silver stag and his doe… the mage and his guardian…."_

Or maybe they always had been.

Severus whispered against Harry’s hair, "Are you all right?"

Harry rubbed Severus’s hand. "Fine. Just thinking of the past and... and our future."

 _Their_ future indeed.

_'I won't abandon you, Severus. Even if this is a bit scary, I won't leave you to face it alone this time.'_

A soft kiss pressed against Harry’s hair. Harry's heart flipped and his breath stilled.

 _Oh_.

Merlin. One little kiss, and all Harry’s fears melted away. Sudden or not, fated or not, Severus made him feel safe. Severus healed his broken heart, and Harry healed his.

And maybe that was all he needed to know.

With a soft sigh, Harry snuggled closer against Severus’ heart, warm and protected. He neither moved nor said another word until the professor came. The other students filed in and, with considerable reluctance, Harry moved back from the warm comfort of Severus’ body.

Tiptoeing to reach, Harry whispered in his friend’s ear, “I’m off. Remember, if anything happens while I’m gone, call for Mipsy, okay? She’ll protect you.”

“I would prefer not to reveal our trump card so soon,” Severus whispered back. “I will manage. Shall I meet you inside the kitchens after the test, then?”

“Yeah. Good luck.” Harry kissed Severus’ cheek, smiling at the boy’s fierce blush, and let him go to work. 

* * *

Severus' cheek tingled where Harry had kissed him. He pressed his hand over it, ducked to hide his blush, and settled at a desk at the back of the room. Once upon a time, he might have preferred a seat nearer the front, but Hogwarts had long since taught him never to leave his back unprotected. With neither Harry nor Lily to guard him, he dared not risk it.

He looked up as the door shut, and, out of habit, scanned the room for threats. Few people in this class had interest in hurting Severus over a love of studying, but he hadn’t survived this long on taking chances. 

Janus Avery sat near the centre of the room and Elizabeth Fawley beside him. Two to watch out for, though he doubted they would go so far as to ruin their OWL grades just to torment him. Băo-Li Chang, for all he annoyed Severus with his penchant for mockery, wasn't a threat. He would be far too focused on his grades to care about Severus at the moment. As would Lupin.

Lily, though, might damn well destroy him, and without ever saying a word. 

She scurried in just before the professor shut the door, offered a breathless excuse about losing track of time, and looked around for an empty seat. Her eyes met Severus' briefly. He nodded to the seat beside him, hoping a night to cool off might have eased her anger, but she only scowled and stuck her nose in the air. 

Merlin, it hurt. He dug his fingernails into his palm, struggling against tears, and watched her head towards the opposite side of the room, towards a boy with ashy brown hair and a weary countenance. 

She wouldn't do it. Surely she couldn't hate him _that_ much.

But she did.

Lupin. Lily sat with _Lupin_ , of all people. Worse, while Lily kept her back turned to Severus and ignored the sharp gasp he couldn’t suppress, _Lupin_ had the decency to give him an apologetic look and try to send her back to Severus.

Lily gave him a polite "No, thank you," and unpacked her bag.

Severus couldn’t hold back a few silent tears. This betrayal cut deep, too deep. If she had chosen to ally herself with Severus’ rapists and accomplices over her former friend, he doubted even Harry could do anything to alter it. Even if Harry could do it, Severus would never see her the same way again. Nothing would wipe the memories of the past few days from his mind; nothing would bring back the bond her callousness had destroyed.

He rubbed his tears away and paused as his fingers brushed the place Harry had kissed him.

Severus would try to talk to her one more time. In honour of the bond they had once shared, for his own peace of mind and a sense of closure, he would try once more to make her understand the depth of her betrayal. He had the feeling he would end up saying goodbye instead, but if it all went to hell again, at least he had Harry to help him through the aftermath. At least fate hadn't left him to face the world entirely alone this time.

There was some peace in that.

Severus forced himself to focus on the hope Harry’s trust and devotion brought to his life rather than the gaping void Lily’s betrayal had left behind. He had to keep his wits about him if he expected to pass, and if he let his grief run riot now, he wouldn't be able to think beyond it. 

Later. He would turn to Harry for help later. For now, he had to focus.

"Welcome, students, to the OWL level examination for Arithmancy." Tests and quills flew to all corners of the room, and Severus pushed all other thoughts from his mind.

For the moment, at least.

* * *

"Be safe, Severus," Harry whispered to his retreating friend's back. 

Once Severus had disappeared into the classroom, Harry made his way towards the one-eyed witch. Had he done the right thing by leaving him to take the test alone? Severus had assured him he would be all right, but Harry worried for him. 

Still, he _had_ to find a job and a place to live, or he wouldn't be able to help Severus much longer. With a sigh and a prayer for anyone listening to watch over his friend, Harry forced himself to focus on his mission. 

" _Dissendium_."

As the tunnel opened and he slipped inside, he wondered what he would do about his identity and the Marauder's Map. The map would put more than Harry in danger. No doubt, the giant prats used it to track Severus, too, but what could they do? 

Dumbledore had eyes all over the school. The old bastard probably already knew Harry was there. He would _definitely_ know if Harry tried to break into Gryffindor tower and steal the map. Besides that, Harry had no idea where the prats put it when they weren’t using it to terrorise people, nor what kind of protections they might have on it. 

After all, arseholes cold enough to rape one of their peers wouldn't be above hurting him, badly, and dismantling unknown traps had always been a Hermione thing. Harry didn’t know enough diagnostic charms or magical theory to disarm them alone. 

Well, Severus might, but no way in hell would Harry bring Severus straight into the lion's den. Besides the fact that they would be trapped in enemy territory if they were caught, Harry wouldn't put it past the arseholes to have some terrible ward set against Severus in Gryffindor tower. 

No, it was simply too risky to steal the map, and that meant Harry would have to use his true name at Hogwarts. Perhaps pretending to be a distant relative of James' would reduce suspicion, at least for the moment, though he would have to come up with something better before returning for his sixth year.

 _If_ they returned.

Harry shook off his concerns long enough to escape Honeydukes and make his way back to the path through Hogsmeade. For the time being, he would just have to focus on getting through the end of term with both himself and Severus intact and finding the means to survive the summer. Then, they would worry about his identity. Perhaps the goblins could offer a solution.

As Harry neared the apparition point, he removed his wand from the vest Severus had lent him and traced his fingers along the hidden wand pocket Severus’s mother had sewn into the lining. The woman couldn’t be completely indifferent towards her son. If she cared enough to make sure he had a way to conceal his wand, then she must have had _some_ concern for his well-being. Maybe Harry could visit her that morning and feel her out. 

He frowned, considering. No. That was a _terrible_ idea. For all he meant well, such rudeness would offend both Severus and his mother and possibly land himself in hot water with the law. Worse, if Severus’ father was about when Harry questioned her, Harry would be setting the woman up for pain. He shuddered and hurried on. No, he would have to wait until Severus gave him permission and invited him over to learn about his mother, and he wouldn’t ask her outright when he did.

For now, he had to concentrate on getting to the town in one piece anyway. The last time he had apparated, he had done so operating on single-minded focus and desperation. He needed that kind of focus again if he wanted to keep from splinching himself, especially since he didn’t have firsthand experience of his destination. 

With fierce control, he forced all other thoughts but the destination he wanted from his mind and turned on the spot. The sickening, twisting feel of apparition took him over, and Harry gritted his teeth through the unpleasantness. Merlin, he hoped he wouldn’t need a healer at the end of his trip. Or a morgue.

Once the odd sensations stopped—thankfully without injury—Harry opened his eyes to a deserted alleyway. Broken-down jalopies, litter, and dirty, greying brick walls lined either side of the street, with no windows in sight. It was a good place to hide his magical entrance and the location looked right—Severus had said the place was impoverished. He took a deep breath and removed his cloak, tucking it away in his pocket before he left the alley. 

Harry found himself standing on a worn asphalt road full of potholes and in dire need of a new coat of paint over the lines. The grey building on one side of him was a pawnbroker’s. The other side was an ethnic grocery. Small shops of all varieties lined both sides of the road he had chosen, save for a deli down the street with a few weary-looking people lounging about the patio area. 

It wasn’t a _bad_ area, from what he could judge—just poor. He didn’t see any signs of crime or cruelty. Only a general lack of income. Still, he knew damn well that the prettiest of neighbourhoods sometimes hid the darkest secrets, and judging an area on appearance alone might get him killed.

Harry turned to the pawnbroker’s office and poked his head inside. The building had iron bars behind the walls that would cover both windows and doors when it closed—a sign they feared thieves, but in a place that housed jewellery, that could just be common sense. 

Harry shook his head and decided to ask Severus where he could live without trouble. Then again, some carefully-placed wards would keep him safe at home no matter where he chose to rest his head. Perhaps he’d best look into warding as well. 

A clerk behind the jeweller’s desk called out to him. “Good afternoon, son. Are you here to sell something for your mum?”

Harry gave her a thin smile. “Oh, no, ma’am. I’m just a bit lost. Trying to find a paper. I’m looking for a bit of work during the summer.”

“Ah, well, there’s actually a dispenser here—right there in the corner.” 

The lady pointed to a green metal box with a newspaper visible through a window in the front. 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Not at all.”

Harry counted his lucky stars his relatives had forced this task on him often enough. He would have looked a fool trying to learn how to use a box he should’ve been using for years. He popped in a fifty pence piece and pulled out a fresh paper—a current one too.

The woman’s voice made him jolt. “Might I ask what kind of work you’re looking for, lad?”

Harry gave her a hesitant smile. “Um, actually, I’m a pretty fair hand behind a range. I was looking for something in a restaurant. I don’t have any professional experience yet, but I thought I could probably prove my worth or something.” He shook his head. “I’m not really sure how it works.”

She frowned. “Haven’t your parents taught you, son?”

He lowered his head and rubbed his toe in the floor. “Er, n-no, not really.”

She gave him a curious look, but didn’t press, thankfully. “Well, if you’re looking for restaurant work, the café on Flax Lane just posted an ad last week they’re looking for help in the kitchens. Might suit you well.”

Harry beamed. “Really? That’s brilliant. Thanks! I’ll go right there and check it out.”

“You’re welcome, lad. And good luck!”

“Thanks!”

“Oh, what’s your name, laddie? If you’re going to be working here, you’ll get to know we’re all familiar with one another. I’m Melanie French.”

“H-Harry Potter, ma’am.”

“Nice to meet you, Mister Potter. Now get going. If you’re looking to talk to the café owners, you’d best do it soon—they close at four.”

“Thanks a million! Really!” 

Harry clutched the newspaper in one hand and waved as he made his way to the café, a smile on his face. He hadn’t expected the people here to be so nice. Maybe he wouldn’t mind living in this area after all, if it was close enough to Severus. He frowned. Maybe before he looked into the café, he should purchase a map and figure out how to find his friend’s house. Even if he didn’t go in, he’d need to make sure he could both walk to Severus’ house and his work without tiring himself too much.

He poked his head back into the pawnbroker. “Um, Miss French?”

She chuckled. “Call me Mel, lad. What can I help you with?”

“Do you know where I can get a map? I’m in boarding school, you see, and my… family just moved here last month, so I haven’t had the opportunity to learn the lay of the land yet.”

She gave him a curious look. “Boarding school, huh? Not the same one the Snape boy goes to?”

Harry grinned. “Yes, actually. You know him?”

She shook her head sadly. “I don’t think anyone really knows that child. He’s so….”

“Reserved. He’s had reason to be. He’s my friend though.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. He certainly needs some.”

Harry frowned, uncomfortable with her frank assessment of Severus’ solitude. He drove people away for his own protection—and theirs. 

“Um, about that map?”

Mel blushed pink. “You’re right. I’m being a bit rude, hmm? Well, no matter. There’s a bookstore a few blocks down the road. You should be able to buy a map there. It’s called ‘Bibliotopia,’ and the owner’s name is Turner Goldstein.”

“Goldstein?” The same Goldstein that had been involved in his DA? Maybe this Turner person was a squib. Interesting. “Hmm. I know someone from school with that name. I wonder if they’re related.” He shrugged and tucked his paper against his chest again. “Thanks again, ma’am!”

She waved him off, and Harry scampered to the bookstore. He reeled back in surprise when the bookstore split into two parts the moment he stepped foot on it, one side clearly meant for wizarding clientele.

“Not an entirely Muggle town after all,” said Harry with a shake of his head.

He decided to poke about the Muggle side first. After all, it was more likely Muggles would want maps. And then, he’d go to the wizarding side and see if he could find a book about mind magic. Anything to help him learn. 

He was looking forward to it for a change. This time, he and Severus would be on equal ground. And Severus actually liked him. That would make a world of difference, he hoped.

Turner greeted him the moment he stepped inside. “Hello there, son. Anything I can help you with?”

Harry moved to the proprietor so to keep the Muggle customers from hearing him. “Well, I need a map of the area.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “And a book on mind magic if it’s not too much. I don’t have a lot on me. Didn’t expect to find a wizarding shop here.”

Turner chuckled. “Yes, most people only see the one side. You have to have magic in your blood to see the other, though squibs can as well.”

“Oh. Well, I’m a wizard. But I have to go about in the Muggle world for a bit, so about that map?”

Turner pointed to a stand a few paces from Harry. “Should be plenty there. I don’t know how much I have on your other request, but the books you’d be looking for are in the last row on the left hand side.”

“Thanks!” 

Harry gave him a smile and turned to the maps. Thankfully, they weren’t expensive. He grabbed a simple atlas of the area and went to the wizarding side, following the man’s directions to the mind magic books. 

Turner had perhaps five books on the subject. Harry doubted it was a popular genre in this area. Still, he did find one that looked interesting. 

“ _A Primer to Mind Magics_.” 

That sounded perfect. He turned it over to see the price and sighed. He needed three more galleons than what he had. Well, he could save for it, maybe. Or point Severus in the right direction, though he likely had no more to his name than Harry did. Maybe they could pool their resources.

Harry replaced the book, paid for his atlas, and left the shop. A glance at a clock tower near the shop indicated he had an hour and a half before he needed to be back at Hogwarts. He decided to leave the interviewing for another day when he had more time and an idea of where he would be living. Instead, he opened his atlas and looked for the way to Spinner’s End. 

He found the house four blocks to the west, near the edge of town. The houses on his block had their own lawns, unlike the row houses on the next street over, but not much else could be said in their favour. Poverty and pollution had hit the area hard, and the giant mill a few streets away left no doubt as to the source. The aura of sorrow around Severus’ house clouded the air, too, so thick the smog couldn't compete.

Harry turned away and searched for the next point of interest on his map, the café on Flax Lane, a couple of blocks north, but the sense of oppression and misery followed him for a long time. So help him, he would get Severus away from that place soon. One way or another, Harry would save his only remaining friend from the hell his life had become.

Resolve firming in his spirit, he made his way to the café Mel had mentioned. He still had a few hours before closing. If he hurried, he might return to Severus with a date for an interview, if not a job. Merlin, he hoped he could give his friend some _good_ news. He had the sinking feeling Severus would need it, sooner than they would like.


	8. Unwilling Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the truth shall set Lily free (or not.)
> 
> TW: mentions of past sexual assault.

#  **Chapter 8**

##  _Unwilling Betrayals_

Severus made sure to be the last to leave his Arithmancy OWL, and, once the coast was clear, he dashed into an empty alcove. A quick look about reassured him that no one had observed his escape.

" _Obscurus_!"

He vanished in a black haze, his form blending into the shadows and shapes behind him. It wasn't a perfect invisibility spell—not least because Severus suspected the headmaster could see through it—but it worked well enough to avoid the other students. Usually. Sometimes the bastards took it upon themselves to hunt Severus like prey, and somehow they always managed to find him. Still, as he only had to go down four floors and make a mad dash for the kitchens, he hoped he could escape without too much trouble.

He had set his hopes too high.

Halfway to the kitchens, a taunting voice called, "Oi, Snivellus! I know you're here, even if you are skulking around like a great, ugly bat!"

Severus glanced back to see Black standing against a wall, wand in hand and a twisted smirk on his face. Lupin wasn't in sight.

Heart pounding in his ears, Severus whipped back around and raced away on the balls of his feet. Somehow, Black chased him, as if he could see through Severus' spell—but that was impossible, wasn't it? Even Harry couldn't.

Merlin, he didn't have time for this. He was supposed to meet Harry. Keeping that thought in mind for courage, Severus led the bastard on a detour before doubling back towards the kitchens, but Black followed him. Damn it. He couldn't go into the kitchens like this or Black would have him cornered. What was he supposed to do?

"H-Harry," Severus whispered. 

A snarling Harry appeared out of thin air and grabbed Severus into his side. Glaring at the stunned Black, he cancelled Severus' invisibility spell and cast a _Protego_ over them both.

"Give it up, Black," Harry snapped. "You're outnumbered. Don't force me to embarrass you."

Black muttered something nasty, but someone else whispered to him—Pettigrew most likely, the great coward—and Black's footsteps disappeared. With a sigh of relief, Severus turned towards the painting, but Harry stopped him.

"Wait. That was too easy."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You know something."

Harry nodded and tugged Severus back. "Just be on guard."

"Right."

Severus fell in beside Harry and held his wand steady. A slight squeaking sounded ahead, and Harry shot a stinging hex at the noise. A rat squealed and limped away.

" _Now_ you can go into the kitchens," Harry said with a smirk.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Inside."

Severus shrugged and obeyed, and Harry swept into the kitchens behind him. 

Severus settled at the table. "So?"

Harry sat beside him. "They're all Animagi. The Marauders. Sirius is a giant black dog. D—James is a stag. Pettigrew is a rat. And Remus… well, I'll tell you about him later, somewhere you'll be safe to freak out."

Severus shuddered. "So I have good reason to avoid him?"

"At least once a month, to be sure."

"Once a…."

"Later, Severus. It's not something that I can discuss here." Harry waved to Mipsy, who was bouncing on her heels watching the boys. "Hi, Mipsy. This is Severus. Remember I told you about him earlier?"

Mipsy grinned and bowed. "Is a pleasure to be meeting you, Master Snape. I is Mipsy."

Severus bowed in return, hoping kindness and respect would help them on their cause to secure aid. "The pleasure is mine," he said in a low, soft tone.

Harry smiled at Severus. "Mine, too." He folded himself into the seat beside Severus. "Before we start my test, tell me how yours went, Severus. Are you hurt?"

Severus winced. "Not… physically."

Harry scooted his chair close and took Severus' hand. "What happened?"

Severus breathed out harshly. "I think… it is too far broken to save now."

"M—Lily."

"Yes. There were a handful of seats empty when she arrived. I offered the one next to me, but…."

"Severus?"

"She sat with _Lupin_ , Harry. And even Lupin tried to send her to me. Lily was polite to him, but she wouldn't look at me. She chose the accomplice to my abusers over me, and he was kinder to me than Lily." His voice broke, and Harry swept him into his arms. 

"We used to play together from dawn to dusk. She has hidden me from my father to protect me. She used to put plasters and ice on my injuries and rail on about how I deserved better, but now… everything is broken."

Harry held Severus’ head against his shoulder and brushed a kiss against his hair. "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you. I should have at least let you know you weren't alone."

"You did. I… it was your kindness to me that kept me sane." Severus sniffled and wiped his face. "I might have failed without you, but I think I did well enough, considering."

Harry rubbed Severus' hands, a shy smile on his face. "Yeah? I… good. I'm glad it helped." His face turned pink, and Severus wondered what had embarrassed him. "I'll do my best to keep you happy from now on, Severus."

Severus curled his hands around Harry’s. "Thank you. I will help you as well."

"You already are." Harry's thumb stroked Severus' palm. Do you still want to talk to her tonight? Or try?"

Severus closed his eyes. "I… even if everything is ruined now, I will never forgive myself if I don't try, one last time. And… I need to… say goodbye."

Harry squeezed his hands. "Then I'll be right beside you, okay? It… it's going to hurt either way, but you won't have to face it alone."

Severus blinked hard and held Harry's hands tight. Merlin, what would he do without him? He remembered Harry's stories and images of his former self and shuddered.

Break, that's what he would have done. He would have shattered into a million pieces and never recovered.

Severus hugged Harry close. "T-thank you. I think you're saving my life."

Harry kissed his cheek and held him tight. "Just as you saved mine. Just as you've _always_ saved me."

Severus took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together. "Y-yes." Another breath steadied him, and he squeezed Harry’s hand. "I am able to cope now, if you would like to begin your trial."

"Yeah, but I'm here, okay?" Harry rubbed Severus' cheek, fingertips a kiss against his skin, and stepped back. His cheeks had gone red and his eyes glimmered in the firelight. "Right. Mipsy. Are you still able to test me tonight?"

She wiped her eyes and gave him a toothy grin. "Yes, Master Harry. Did you be finding any possible jobs today?"

"Yes, actually. There's a café about three blocks from Severus' house that's hiring."

Severus perked his ears up. "Candy's? It's a decent place."

"Good! Well, then I suppose we should do café fare, Mipsy. Any ideas?"

Mipsy nodded. "Café's be selling lots of sweets. You should be making a cake. Maybe… carrot cake?"

Harry rubbed his chin. "I think I've made that before. Do you have a recipe?"

"Is right here." Mipsy tapped a giant tome on a pedestal near the counters. "You is just telling it what you want and it's be bringing the right recipe up for you."

"Brilliant! I'd love one for the kitchen at home, wherever that's going to be."

She tittered. "Is only for house elves!"

Harry bowed. "Then I thank you for allowing me to use your book, Mipsy."

Mipsy sniffled. "You is being the kindest human Mipsy has ever met. Master Snape, too. I is never being thanked or bowed to before you."

Severus shook his head. These gentle creatures had gone with even less love than himself. "That is a shame," he murmured. "I must thank you too for all your help with Harry. He has been the only thing holding me together recently."

"Is our duty to protect the students," said an older house elf who was working on pie crusts for dessert that evening. "You is being students, so we is helping you."

Harry gave the older elf a bright smile. "And we're very grateful, Timo. Thank you."

The older elf gave a shocked cry. "Oh! I… thank you as well, Master Harry."

Severus made a mental note to thank the house elves every day in the future. The little beings deserved to know they were appreciated.

"All right," said Harry with a grin. "Let's get to work on this carrot cake now."

Mipsy shook her head. "You is needing an apron and to wash your hands first, Master Harry."

Harry smiled. "Of course. Let me see here… oh! All these aprons are far too small for a human." He chuckled. "I might be able to fix it."

"Mipsy be helping." The elf snapped her fingers, and a bright pink apron grew to Harry size. 

The boy took the frilly garment with a blush. "Er… thank you, Mipsy."

Severus could not quite hold back a snicker. 

"Oh, shut it," said Harry with a shake of his head. Despite his embarrassment, he tied on the apron anyway, with the deft hands of someone well-used to them. A moment later, he had scrubbed his hands in the sink set aside for that purpose and was working away on a cake. Severus watched him in blatant curiosity until Mipsy set a plate of hot fish and chips before him. 

"You is hungry, Master Snape. Mipsy not be letting you starve."

Severus hesitated. "What about Harry?"

"Go on, Severus," said Harry, elbows-deep in grated carrots. "I'll eat while this is baking."

Severus frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I won't be much longer."

Judging by the speed and skill behind his movements, Severus didn't doubt it. How often had his relatives made him work like this? He looked at the elves watching Harry with undisguised interest and admiration and realised he had been used much as they had, only worse. Though their human owners often used and abused their elves without a scrap of gratitude or affection, most didn't take their sexual pleasures with them as well. 

"Gods, Harry," Severus whispered. "What kind of life have you led?"

Harry either didn't hear him or pretended not to. Mipsy did, though. 

She whispered to Severus, "Master Harry is sad?"

Severus could only nod.

"Master Snape is sad too?"

He winced and nodded again. "We have both lost something precious. So yes, we are sad."

Mipsy gave him a tearful smile. "Mipsy be cheering you up!"

Severus chuckled. "Thank you, Mipsy. I am sure we will both appreciate it. But do not come to us in front of other students, please, unless it is an emergency and we call for you. Only when we're at Harry's flat, in the Room of Requirement, or otherwise alone. And never at my house." He shuddered. "My father would hurt us both if he saw you there."

Mipsy's ears drooped. "Your father is hurting you?"

Severus looked away and broke off a piece of his fish—crispy outside and flaky in the middle, just like he liked it. "It is not something I am prepared to discuss. Forgive me."

"No, Mipsy is sorry. I should not be prying into Master's affairs."

Severus patted her head. "Thank you for caring for us."

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and fat tears shone on her lashes. "Oh. I is never… thank you, Master Snape. No humans is ever being this kind to us before."

"Well, we'll start changing that, huh, Mipsy?" Harry turned from his cake for a moment and gave Severus a searching look. "Are you all right?"

Severus gave him a hesitant smile and nodded. "I feel better than I have in weeks, save for…." He looked away, unable to speak of his lost friend.

"Good. We'll see what's to be done about Lily later." Harry's eyes darkened. "She'll hear it from me if she hurts you again."

Severus' eyes brimmed over too. Merlin, Harry had changed his life in such a short time.

"Thank you," Severus whispered, and struggled to concentrate on his dinner.

* * *

Harry's cake was a hit, and Mipsy sent them back to the Room of Requirement with a giant slice each and tall glasses of milk. Severus enjoyed watching the look of pride on Harry's face almost as much as he enjoyed his dessert. The boy truly did have a transparent heart—perhaps it was one of the reasons why Severus was so quick to trust him.

Harry set his milk down with a sigh. "Merlin, that was pretty good! It's nice to be able to eat what I make for once."

Severus' glass stopped halfway to his mouth. "To _eat_ it? They did not allow you to eat when you baked, Harry?"

Harry winced and looked away. "N-not exactly."

"Harry?"

"T-they didn't… let me eat at all."

Severus stared at his friend, and all of a sudden the boy's small stature as compared to his tall, burly father made a grim kind of sense. Of course he was fey and slender. Harry had never had proper nutrition until Hogwarts age. 

"Harry…." 

The boy looked away, trembling and ashamed, and Severus went to him, wrapping him in a hug. 

"Never again. Even if I have to share my dinner with you, you won't go hungry."

Harry buried his face in Severus' shoulder. "M'sorry. I should be stronger."

"No. You've never been able to talk about it before, have you?"

Harry shook his head. 

"Then of course it's going to be hard." Severus gathered his courage and kissed Harry's cheek. 

Harry gasped and flushed to his hairline. "Oh." A trembling hand covered where Severus had kissed. "Merlin."

Severus winced. Would Harry push him away now? Perhaps he hadn't wanted to be kissed. "I… I s-shouldn't have… I—"

Harry hugged him tight and buried his face in Severus' shoulder. "S'okay. Just surprised me."

Severus closed his eyes and held Harry close. Gods. Harry hadn't turned him away. He had _kissed_ Harry's face, and he still had his friend. Merlin. Never before had his touch been so welcomed—he had learned young to keep his hands to himself. But Harry… with Harry, everything was different.

"Thank you," Severus breathed into Harry's curls. Harry held him tighter.

"It's going to be all right now," Severus murmured after a long moment in Harry's arms. "We'll keep you fed." He moved back and motioned to the remains of their cake. "Somehow, I don't think Mipsy will stand to hear of you starving."

Harry gave a wry chuckle and wiped his eyes. "She's brilliant. And no, probably not." He sighed and stood up, watching as the room banished their empty dishes. "Well, are you ready to talk to Mu—Lily now?"

Severus sucked in a sharp breath and turned to his friend. Harry blushed and looked away, chewing on his lip.

"You nearly called her Mum. She _is_ your mother, isn't she? I thought I recognised your eyes."

Harry winced. "Severus…."

Severus cringed. "And that means, Potter and Lils… urgh. How could she?"

Harry flushed deeper and rubbed his toe in the floor. Severus sighed and hugged Harry tight.

"I'm sorry. It's just that he's so cruel to me. I cannot understand what she would see in him."

Harry laid his head on Severus' shoulder. "I don't either. Merlin, I grew up hearing stories about how great my Dad was, how brave and kind and loyal—and then I see _this_! Are they _all_ deluded?" His voice broke, and Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair to soothe him. 

"Ssh. Perhaps he changed as he grew older. You said he died to save you, did you not?"

Harry nodded, face still buried in Severus' robes. 

"Well, there you are. He must have matured into a decent sort of fellow, at least to some extent, if he was willing to give his life for yours."

To be honest, Severus had his doubts, but he didn't mind sacrificing a bit of his pride if it relieved Harry's pain. And for all he knew, it might have been true. Maybe. Somehow.

Harry stood tall and gave Severus a tearful smile. "Thank you."

Severus nodded and held Harry's hands. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. It was… just such a shock to find out they were nothing like I'd imagined."

Severus ran a thumb down Harry's scar. "I'm sorry. I should have realised it would hurt you to speak so badly of him."

"No. It's not your fault. He's been awful to you. I don't understand what she saw in him either."

"Well, I suppose time will tell." Severus stroked Harry's hair, watching as he slowly brought his tears under control. "Do you feel you can face Lils now?"

Harry steeled himself. "Yeah. Are you ready?"

Severus' shoulders slumped. "No. Not particularly. But the longer I wait, the worse it will be."

"Okay. Then let's go face her." He slipped his hand into Severus'. "Hide me?"

"All right. We'll still have to avoid the headmaster though. I'm almost certain he can see through this spell."

"He can. He can see through cloaks too. Mine might be an exception, but I'd rather not test it."

"Hm. We'll definitely need to avoid him then. _Obscurus_." 

Harry vanished in a smoky haze, and an invisible kiss fell against Severus' cheek, arresting his breathing. 

"Are you ready for this?"

Severus brought him close and buried his face in Harry's shoulder. Harry held him and stroked his hair, and soon Severus had the strength to face what would likely be a devastating conversation. 

"Thank you," he whispered. "Whatever happens, you are giving me strength to go on."

Harry tucked Severus' hair behind his ear. "I'm here for you, okay?"

"Yes." Severus took a deep breath and steeled himself. "All right. I am ready. Let us go."

Harry squeezed Severus' hand and followed him out of the room. They looked both ways, searching for signs of Death Eater Slytherins or Marauder bullies, but the hall was deserted. 

Harry whispered as they turned the corner towards the staircases, "It's not after curfew, is it?"

"No. Most likely, everyone is revising. Which I should do once we return."

"All right. I'll help if I can."

"Thank you." Severus ran his thumb over Harry's knuckles and led him in silence the rest of the way to the tower. The fat lady eyed Severus as he stood before the portrait.

"Back again? I don't think Lily has forgiven you yet, though I'm sorry to say that. She's disappointed me."

Harry whispered, "Just ask for her. As soon as we're away from the portrait, reveal me."

Severus straightened his shoulders. "I know she's still angry. I just… wanted to try one more time to apologise. I cannot endure her scorn." 

The Fat Lady sighed sadly. "All right. I'll get her if she's awake."

Severus bowed in acknowledgement.

She disappeared into her canvas and reappeared a moment later. "She's on her way."

"Thank you." 

Harry rubbed Severus' fingers and whispered in his ear, "Remember, I'm with you no matter what."

Severus squeezed Harry's hand and stepped away from the portrait. It opened to reveal a scowling redheaded girl with Harry's eyes. She scoffed at Severus.

"What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Lils, will you come with me? Just a bit away. I want to talk to you, but I… it's difficult with an audience."

She glanced to the Fat Lady and nodded, following Severus away from the portrait. He led her and Harry to a portrait-free area, cast _Muffliato_ , and turned back to his former friend.

"Lils, I have someone here with me under invisibility spells. We couldn't reveal him to the Fat Lady. It's too dangerous."

She glared. "Did you bring Avery with you or something? I swear to God, if you brought a Death Eater to back you up—"

Severus scowled. " _Revelabis_!" Harry shifted into view, bare, unmarked arms and all.

"Well, not quite a Death Eater," Harry said with a sharp glare. 

Lily jerked back. "You… you look like James. But you're not. Who are you?"

He hesitated. "Harry Potter. I'm James' cousin, I think. I'm not sure exactly. We're related somehow, but don't ask me the particulars. Pureblood family trees are a mess."

Severus cast him an appreciative look. Half-Slytherin indeed.

Lily relaxed. "Okay. But what are you doing with Sev then?"

"Well, as I'm his friend, I'm here to support him."

Lily gave Severus a bemused look. "I didn't know you had any other friends."

Severus flushed. "It is a rather recent development." 

"Oh." She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Severus wants to apologise, obviously." Harry fixed her with a sharp look. "Though, to be honest, I think you're the one who ought to apologise."

She blinked, dumbfounded. "I am?"

He glared. "I was there. I saw how you treated him."

"He called me a mudblood!"

"And you abandoned him to be sexually assaulted. If you ask me, I'd much rather be called a foul name than exposed and nearly raped in front of thirty plus people, but I guess it's not really my place to judge."

A hot flush spread across Lily's cheeks during this statement. "Well, I never!" She stomped her foot and glared at Severus. "You shouldn't have antagonised them!"

Severus' heart sank. "I was reading a book, Lils! Since when is that antagonising them?"

She opened her mouth, shut it, and opened it again. "Well, you antagonise them a lot, so—"

"Excuse me," Harry said in a dangerously soft voice, "are you actually saying that he _deserved_ to be assaulted? Are you actually suggesting that _anything_ deserves that? Because if you are, then I have to say, you should be ashamed of yourself."

She hesitated, her expression torn between shock, bemusement, and shame. "I… but… isn't it true?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Who told you that? Dumbledore?"

She frowned. "I d-don't see what that has to do with anything—"

"Think about it like this. Who's your best friend other than Severus?"

Lily frowned. "Mary MacDonald, but why?"

"Okay, let's say MacDonald was smarting off to James Potter and crew and…." He looked to Severus. "Severus, that spell Black was going to cast on you when I came in yesterday—what would it have done?"

Severus choked. "F-forced me to… to m-masturbate. And possibly… f-from the back too."

Harry cringed. "Dear _Merlin_ , I'm glad I stopped him."

Severus buried his face in Harry's shoulder. "You stopped him _that_ time, yes."

"Oh, Severus." Harry stroked Severus' hair and held him tight. "I swear, I'll protect you from now on."

Severus stifled a whimper in Harry's throat. _‘Please. Please protect me. Don't let them hurt me again.'_ Out loud, he could only manage a soft "Thank you," and a kiss to Harry's neck.

Above him, Harry continued setting Lily's story straight.

"Now, where were we? Right. Let's say MacDonald smarted off to Potter and Black. Let's say she was _really_ mean too."

Lily gasped. "Mary would never—she's a sweetheart!"

"It's a hypothetical situation, Evans. I don't actually know her—I'm just trying to get you to see the situation objectively."

Lily huffed. "There's nothing to see. He—"

Harry scowled and continued over her. "So let's say MacDonald ran her mouth and hacked off Black et al, and they decided to disarm her, hang her upside down, strip her naked without her consent, mock her body, and force her to touch herself in front of thirty witnesses—"

"That's foul! That's—how could you even suggest it?"

"That's exactly what they did to Severus, repeatedly, and you're telling me he deserved it because he was brave enough to defend himself against his rapists."

Severus shuddered and clutched Harry's chest. "Harry, please."

Harry turned into Severus's embrace and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, Severus. I just… can't stand for that kind of injustice."

Lily sniffled, and Severus looked up to find her staring at them, eyes wide with shock and horror. 

"L-Lils?" Severus stepped closer and reached a shaking hand towards her. "I only lashed out because… because of what Harry is saying." He covered his eyes to hide a surge of tears. "You've been telling me for weeks it's my fault, and then, then you waltz in like you're going to save me? I just… I snapped. I'm sorry. You know I don't think… you're a mudblood or dirty or anything like that. I was just so hurt and scared and humiliated. C-can you forgive me?"

Harry rubbed Severus' back throughout his apology, offering him silent comfort and bracing him against his anguish. 

Lily stared at Severus as if seeing him for the first time, shook her head, and hissed as if in pain. When she looked up again, the by-now-familiar scowl had twisted her features again. 

"You're just trying to make me think you're innocent. I know the truth! You're dark and evil and you brought it on yourself!"

With a huff, she turned on her heel and flounced away. Severus watched her go, the pain in his heart doubling at her refusal to accept the truth.

"Oh, gods." Harry had gone ashen. "Severus, I think… it's worse than we thought."

Severus hugged his waist and nodded, tears blinding him. "She will not forgive me."

"It's worse than that even. She's—"

Footsteps sounded around the corner, and Harry winced. "Shite. Not here. Back to the room—hurry."

Severus staggered after Harry, letting the younger boy lead him to safety. He couldn't have said which way they went, such was the force of his pain. Once they made it beyond the walls of the room, Harry caught Severus into his arms and hugged him close.

"Oh, Severus. I'm so sorry."

Severus bit back a keening sob and buried his face in Harry's shoulder. "W-why? I don't understand. How could she h-hate me so much?"

Harry shifted the room into a sitting room with a desk—though Severus doubted he would be able to use it in this kind of grief—and led the desolate teen to the sofa. With a broken sob, Severus clutched at Harry's chest and wept bitterly. 

"Merlin, Severus. I'm so sorry." Harry ran his fingers through Severus' hair and held him tight. "I really thought I could get through to her, but… damn! I never imagined he'd be _this_ underhanded."

Severus could not even lift his head to reply. He clung to Harry as a lifeline and tried not to break into a thousand pieces.

"Oh, Severus. Ssh, I'm here. I have you."

Severus let the sound of Harry's soothing voice wash over him, bringing comfort and absolution. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he could move back and wipe his face, and when he did, he realised he wasn't the only one in tears. Harry sniffled and rubbed his face on his sleeve, revealing wet cheeks and anguished, red-rimmed eyes. 

"Harry?"

"Lay back, Severus," Harry said in a soft, sorrow-laden voice. "I'll take care of you." 

Severus let Harry guide him to lie on the sofa, but he caught Harry's hand as the boy went to brush Severus' hair from his face. 

"W-why? Why are you hurt?"

"Besides the fact that I care about you and it hurts me to see you so broken?" Harry pressed an arm over his face and took a shuddering breath. "She's my _mum_ , Severus. And this—it's painting a dark picture I don't like to consider. I wonder now if my entire existence was manipulated."

Severus leaned on his elbow and held Harry's cheek, rubbing a fresh stream of tears away. "What? Merlin, Harry, what do you mean?"

"S-she's under a spell or a potion or something, Severus! I saw it—for a moment, she recognised you as you are—she was fighting the enchantment, but it must have been too strong. The next instant, some kind of haze settled back over her eyes, and she rejected you again."

An icy chill ran down Severus' spine. "What? You saw… a _spell_?"

"Yeah. I've seen what it looks like when someone is acting under alteration and… and this looks too much like it to be coincidence."

Severus shuddered, suddenly cold in a way that went far deeper than Lily's betrayal. "You mean…."

"Mum doesn't really hate you. Dumbledore is _forcing_ her to."

Hope trickled in. "She doesn't?"

"No, Severus. I saw it in her eyes. She loves you. This… this _bint_ she's become—it's all _his_ doing."

A wave of intense relief flooded his chest at the same time anguish cut his insides to shreds. "B-but why? Why does he wish me to be so alone?"

Harry kissed Severus' forehead. "I don't know. But I'll tell you this: we're going to find out. We're going to break the spells on Mum. We're going to figure out what he's done and how to break it, and then we're going to get to the bottom of this mess."

"The bottom of what?"

Harry hesitated and paced the floor. "I… Severus, do you ever feel like we were _supposed_ to meet?" He shook his head. "I don't know. All I can tell you is that everything that's happened to me since I first stuck my head in your adult form's pensieve like a complete moron has felt like it _has_ to happen. Like there's someone bigger than us pulling the strings."

Severus blanched. "Dumbledore?"

Harry pulled up short. "I…." He shook his head and paced again. "Possibly, but I doubt it. Powerful as Dumbledore is, this feels bigger than him. For Merlin's sake, Kassandra of _Troy_ prophesied me, Severus. Over three-thousand years ago. No, this is bigger than Dumbledore, but the thing is, Severus, I have the feeling that he's _trying_ to interfere with fate anyway."

He sat beside Severus and took his hand. "I don't know what his game is. I don't know what those prophecies might have said or why he might be trying to interfere, but I do know he's up to _something_. Dumbledore is a total manipulative arsehole—even more so than I ever believed, apparently—but he doesn't do things without a reason. There's something under the surface, something _big_ , and you and I are going to find it together. Then we're going to make that son of a bitch pay for every tear we shed as a result of his twisted plots."

Severus drew Harry into his arms and held him tight. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice broken. "I… I wouldn't have known without your help. It hurt too much to see the truth."

Harry leaned back and wiped another surge of Severus' tears. "I think… this is what broke you. As an adult. I think the Snape I knew was so shattered, so miserable inside from Lily's continued heartlessness that he just… broke, down the middle, and wasn't able to heal from it again." He looked into Severus' eyes and brushed tear-damp locks from the boy's cheeks. "I won't let that happen to you. Not this time, you hear me. I'm going to save you both."

Severus clutched at Harry's hand. "And I—I will save you."

Harry's eyes brimmed over. "Y-yeah. Yeah, that sounds good." He summoned a basin of warm water and soft cloths and guided Severus to lie back. "Rest. Tonight, I will take care of you."

"No. We are going to take care of each other."

Harry gave him a tearful smile even as he dabbed a flannel across Severus' cheeks and rested the soothing heat against his sore eyelids. "All right."

Severus lay back and let Harry care for him, somehow feeling safe and cared for in spite of everything he had lost. Harry's gentle kindness was a balm to Severus' broken soul. 

He vowed then and there to be the same for Harry. Judging by everything the younger boy had told and shown him, his adult self had been a cruel, shrivelled husk of a man. Not this time. Severus was and always would be reserved, but with Harry, he would let that softer side of himself out. 

Harry's accident had given Severus a second chance at life. Severus would heal the wounds from Harry's sacrifice in return.

Harry laid his flannel aside and rubbed his forehead. Did his scar hurt him still? Perhaps it was just a headache from crying so hard. Merlin knew Severus felt like shite. 

He sat up and asked the room to shift the sofa to a bed. "Lie down, Harry. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Harry looked up at him, green eyes wide with wonder and the hope of a small child. "R-really?"

"Yes. You are as much in need of care as I am."

Harry sniffled and lay on the bed. Severus switched the water and flannels and washed Harry's face, much as he had done for him. Harry wept even as Severus washed his tears away, but Severus did not stop. Harry had never felt this, never had someone touch him with care and affection. It was natural to feel overwhelmed. 

As Harry's tears slowed, Severus shifted their clothing into pyjamas for the second night in a row and slid into bed behind the boy. Harry turned into his arms and laid his head on Severus' shoulder, still sniffling. 

"Can you sleep, Harry?"

Harry kissed Severus' temple and snuggled close. "I think so. Don't you need to revise?"

Severus gave a bitter laugh. "I cannot focus."

Harry ran his fingers slowly through Severus' hair, the touch soothing him. "Well, what subjects do you have tomorrow?"

"Herbology and Potions."

"Hmm. You might be on your own in potions—you'd brew circles around me anyway—but I can help with herbology."

Severus gave him a shy smile. "You wish to help me revise? Have you not already taken your OWLs?"

"Yes, they must have done them earlier in my time. But yeah, I'll help you."

Severus sighed and sat up. "I suppose it would be prudent to at least try."

"There you are." 

Harry sat beside him and magicked Severus' herbology notes into existence. "Merlin, Severus! This is brilliant." He skimmed several pages, reading Severus' margin work and the notes he had scattered all over his books. "Hermione would throw a wobbly if she saw your books in this condition, but this is amazing if you ask me. Need a lab partner for next year?"

Severus gave Harry a sad smile. "As Lils has abandoned me, I suppose I will."

Harry's grin fell off his face. "Oh. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to… damn."

Severus nudged him closer and stretched his legs out beside the boy. "Come, help me revise. I am afraid I will be of little use without you to keep me grounded."

Harry turned into Severus and rested his head against his shoulder. "All right. So, what do you have trouble with? When I knew you as an adult, you were nearly as brilliant with herbology as potions."

"It is a necessary skill for a potions master." Severus turned to a page with screaming baby-shaped roots Harry knew all too well. "These, however—I seem to have difficulty with them."

"Well, as it happens, I've had enough experience with basilisk-induced petrification and mandrake restorative draught to practically quote you the recipe."

Severus whipped his head around and stared at Harry, eyes wide. "Basilisks?"

"Yeah. Remind me _not_ to go into the Chamber of Secrets without a phoenix handy."

Severus gulped. "It _exists_?"

"Sure does. The entrance is in Myrtle's loo, but for Merlin's sake don't try to get in there. I'm pretty sure you have to be a Parselmouth, but just in case, let's not try it. I killed the basilisk my second year—and almost died for it too—but it's still alive and well in this time."

Severus felt faint. "S-second year—a _basilisk_? Slytherin's thousand-year-old basilisk? At twelve years of age? Dear fucking gods, Harry!" 

Harry snorted, a blush creeping up his face. "Um… sorry?"

Severus' laugh was a bit hysterical. "A bloody basilisk!"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Er… there wasn't a lot of choice—"

Severus froze as the rest of Harry's story sunk in. "Wait just a moment. I c-can't—you're a _Parselmouth_?"

Harry grimaced and leaned back as if waiting for a blow. "Um… yeah. Is that going to be a problem?"

Severus tugged Harry against his side to reassure the boy. No doubt he had suffered for his skills in his time—Parselmouths had it rough—but Severus found it intriguing. 

"That you can speak to snakes or that you're bloody well insane? I assure you, the latter is far more alarming."

Harry snorted. "I told you I didn't have much of a choice. Had I not gone into the Chamber when I did, Voldemort would have killed my best friend's sister and come back to life, and as a young man again. It might have been _much_ worse."

Severus shook his head, unsure whether to be amazed or terrified. "You're mad, Harry. Absolutely mad. And too bloody brave for your own good."

Harry buried a laugh in Severus' shoulder. "I get that a lot. Let's get to work, though. If we start swapping stories, we'll be here all night."

Severus chuckled wryly. "So it seems. Very well. What _do_ you know of mandrakes?"

Harry nodded. "Well, the most important thing to remember is that the ruddy roots will kill you if you don't protect your ears when they're full-grown…."


	9. Hidden Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in bad shape. Still hanging on.

#  **Chapter 9**

##  _Hidden Guardian_

For the second morning in a row, Severus woke entwined in Harry's arms. Unlike the last time, he remembered the boy's presence quickly and tried to extricate himself without waking the boy. However, as soon as he moved, Harry bolted up, wide awake and alarmed.

"Damn," Severus murmured. "Forgive me, Harry. It's only Severus. You're safe. I will not harm you, now or ever."

Harry's eyes lost their panicked look much faster than they had the day before. With a sigh, he settled back down to lounge against Severus' shoulder. 

"M'sorry. Guess I'll get better at that with time."

Severus stroked Harry's hair. "Mm, so you will, but do let me up. I must prepare for my exams."

Harry yawned and moved away, letting Severus out of the bed. "Uh-huh. Oh, you've potions first, right?"

Severus nodded as he gathered his clothing for a shower. "Yes. Are you attending again?"

"Definitely. I want to see you in action. It was always fascinating to watch you brew as an adult, even _with_ your razor-blade tongue." His eyes narrowed. "And I'm also certain the giant prats are going to try something."

Severus frowned. "Harry, you can't interfere with my work. It will fail me."

"I have no intention to. But if the berks try to lob something into your cauldron, well, they might just find it flying straight back into their own."

Severus gave a muffled snort. "That could be entertaining."

"Assuming they don't go so far as to use something dangerous, and that's what I'm afraid of. Especially since I don't know potions well enough to tell what's going to blow up in their faces."

Severus shook his head. "The instructors over each lesson are all fully qualified to teach it. They will be able to stop a dangerous reaction before it goes too far."

"I suppose."

Severus gave Harry a sad smile. "You needn't do anything. I am quite used to shielding my own cauldron."

Harry set his jaw and squared his shoulders. "Right. That means I've good reason to worry." He stood and looked through Severus' notes. "Any idea on what they might have you brew? It was Strengthening Solution for us."

Severus shrugged. "It could be any of the fifth year level potions, but I believe they will likely choose something that will not exacerbate nervous reactions. Strengthening Solution is a strong possibility, as is Draught of Peace or Calming Draught. There are several others they may choose from, but those are, I believe, the most likely."

Harry nodded and flipped through Severus' book. "Half-Blood Prince, hm?"

Severus flushed. "My mother's maiden name is Prince."

Harry gave him a sad smile. "No need to defend yourself against me, Severus. I rather like it."

Severus relaxed and rubbed Harry's shoulder briefly. "I will shower quickly, then you, then we shall see about breakfast."

Harry nodded. "Just let me review the ingredients and adverse reactions for those potions first."

"As you wish."

Severus went to shower and prepare himself for his tests, trying his best not to think of Lily or the headmaster at all. Focusing on his tests worked well enough, until he thought that he should probably remove any jewellery for his OWLs, including the ring Lily had given him as a child. A charm on the ring had allowed it to grow with Severus, and he had worn it every day since then, save only for when he worked on volatile potions.

Tears slipped down his face as he took it off and placed it in his pocket. It hurt to remove it, when that little silver ring had been a part of his identity and proof of his friendship for so long. What hurt him worse was that Lily probably wouldn't even notice it was gone.

Harry looked up from Severus' potions book as he came out of the bathroom and frowned. With a sad sigh, he closed the book and wrapped Severus in his arms. 

"I know it hurts, but we'll find the answers, okay? It might take some time to free her, but she won't be like this forever. I promise."

Harry's warmth and reassurance enfolded Severus, chasing away the worst of his pain. Even so, he stifled a few heartbroken tears in Harry's shoulder. All the while, Harry held him and stroked his hair.

"Ssh," Harry whispered against his ear. "I'm here, Severus. Right here."

Severus embraced Harry tightly, then stepped back and wiped his eyes. "Forgive me."

Harry brushed a stray tear from Severus' cheek. "Nothing to forgive. I'm hurting too. If I could stop to think about it, I'd be devastated, but I can't." He slipped his hands into Severus'. "You'll be there for me when I break, won't you?"

Severus squeezed Harry's fingers and nodded. "As much as I can be, living where I do."

Harry froze. "Oh." He gave Severus a wan smile. "R-right. Are you all right?"

Severus shook his head. "I think neither of us is, but I believe I will manage for now."

Harry nodded and released Severus. "Then go catch up on your revision while I get ready. I'll see you in a bit."

Severus frowned. "Are you upset, Harry?"

"I'm fine. I'll be done in a minute."

Severus watched him flee to the bathroom, feeling as if he had missed something crucial.

* * *

Severus had seemed upset when Harry finished in the loo, so he had stayed close during the beginning of Severus' OWL and rubbed his hair and shoulders, being careful not to displace his clothing or robes. He did his best to comfort Severus through Lily’s arrival, too. The girl ignored Severus entirely and sat by a girl with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and Gryffindor robes. Mary MacDonald, Harry assumed. 

He stroked Severus' hair and whispered against his ear, "I'm here. You aren't alone."

Severus gave a shuddering breath and leaned into Harry’s touch. He couldn't reply without drawing attention to himself, but Harry sensed his relief and gratitude. He pressed a soft, silent kiss to the top of Severus' head. 

"We'll save her, Severus. Somehow." 

Severus made a careful brush of Harry's cheek look like scratching his head. Harry laid his fingers over Severus' other hand and squeezed in reply. Severus curled his fingers around Harry’s.

Harry sighed into Severus' shoulder, comforted. At least for now, they had each other.

The door slammed open a là Professor Snape's dark drama, and a stern-faced man with dark, shoulder-length hair, grey eyes, and hunter green robes stalked into the room. 

"Welcome, children, to your potions OWL. I am Master Starling, and, I assure you, I want to be here as much or possibly less than you do. I do not advise testing my patience."

An eerie sense of déjà vu crawled over Harry's skin. Had he found the original Professor Snape?

"I do hope you finished your revision before now, as you will have nothing to aid you but the content of your minds during this exam, unreliable a resource as that may be. I do not want to hear any whinging about it either."

Yes. Severus had _definitely_ modelled his teaching methods after this man. Merlin.

Starling silenced a round of panicked whimpers and groans with a wave of his hand. "If you are unprepared, you have only yourself to blame. Now, kindly move your arms into your own space so that I may raise the anti-cheating wards, and do not dare try to trick them if you wish to keep all your parts healthy."

Harry squeezed Severus' hand and stepped away. A purple shield wall shot up between the students and blurred the barriers between them. The professor sent the exams sailing to each student and writing utensils.

"You will have ninety minutes to complete your written examination. Good luck. You will need it. Begin… now."

Severus' quill flew over the paper fast enough to blur. With nothing better to do, at least until the practical began, Harry sat on an empty table beside his friend, tucked his knees to his chest, and lost himself to the chaos of his troubled thoughts. 

Merlin, what was he to do when Hogwarts let out for the summer? Somehow, he hadn't parsed that Severus and he wouldn’t be living together over the summer. Harry would have to survive on his own, working from nothing, and that through the worst kind of grief he had ever endured. He would have to deal with his pain alone, and the idea left a pit of icy dread in his gut.

The mere thought of his losses still left him breathless and screaming inside. How would he function without his only friend to pull him through the dark of the night? Merlin, how would he survive the summer at all? He would have to work full-time and pay rent, the mains, and the grocery bill, and somehow find a way to purchase all the supplies and clothing he had lost in transit to the past. He had no books, no parchment, nothing. 

He looked to Severus and frowned. The boy barely had two knuts to rub together yet somehow always managed to purchase the tools he needed for the next year. Perhaps there was some kind of scholarship fund for impoverished students? Would it be rude to ask? Probably. Maybe Severus would suggest it on his own. Harry sure as hell wasn't going to ask Dumbledore.

Then there was the fact that returning to school—even if he did manage to procure all his supplies—presented problems of its own. If Harry wanted to stay near Severus, he would have little choice but to convince the sorting hat to put him in Slytherin, but that would also put him far closer than was safe to the majority of the junior Death Eaters. Ideally, he'd have chosen Hufflepuff—everyone underestimated the badgers—but he doubted the hat would work with him _that_ far. And to be a badger would preclude his ability to protect Severus at night or mealtimes. 

No, Harry would have to wear green on his school robes this time around. Perhaps it fit, considering that he had gone underground on his quest to take Voldemort down—and now the headmaster, too. He couldn't afford to act like a Gryffindor any longer. It would take every ounce of cunning and intelligence he possessed to stay off the Death Eaters' radar _and_ avoid Dumbledore's manipulations.

Merlin help him, the next two years would be sheer hell.

"Time!" Harry jumped at Professor Starling's sharp call. "Lay your quills aside."

The students obeyed, though Severus looked as pained as he had at the end of yesterday's exam. The OWL instructor Summoned their papers to him with hardly a blink. 

Once he had the exam papers stacked and set aside, Starling fixed them all with a sharp-eyed stare that left Harry fighting his memories. "Now, I am going to retrieve the ingredients for your practical from the student storage. Merlin help you if you cause a ruckus in the meantime. Sit quietly and do not tempt me to fail the lot of you on principle."

Harry suppressed a snort. Was there some kind of requirement for potions instructors to be hardarses? Well, at least Starling didn't appear to be biased against any particular student or house. He loathed them all equally.

After a few moments where the students whispered to each other—Harry didn't dare approach Severus lest it interfere with his grade—the instructor appeared again floating several stacks of ingredients before him. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the professor's choices. None of the potions Harry had studied listed any of those ingredients. A shiver crept down his spine. What had gone wrong _now_?

Professor Starling sent phials and jars sailing to each student. "I have here all the ingredients you will need to brew a single-use cauldron of Amortentia. As this is traditionally a _sixth_ year potion, the headmaster has seen fit to give you permission to use a recipe. I would rather not, but then, it is not up to me, so here you are. I _do_ hope the lot of you can follow simple instructions." Cards flew from the man's palm to each student. 

"For those of you who are unfamiliar with the potion, Amortentia is known as the most powerful love potion in the world. It is the only one capable of manufacturing genuine love and devotion and is, as a result, highly illegal for any use outside of instruction and closely monitored. Unless you would like to be immediately expelled and serve a five-year term in Azkaban, I highly advise against attempting to squirrel away any unapproved samples of your potions, assuming any of you can produce a viable result in the first place."

A few boys slunk into their seats, steely-eyed gleams dimmed to ashen dismay. That Harry's father was among them left a sense of slime creeping down Harry’s spine.

"As one taste of your completed brew—again, assuming any of you have the capacity to follow basic instructions—will render you subject to its effects, I also do not advise testing your potions on yourself unless you wish to fall in love with the first person you set eyes on. Which may well be me, and as I have enough blithering idiots pandering to me in hospital board meetings, I assure you in advance I am _not_ interested."

Starling's grey eyes shone with unholy amusement at the students' horrified expressions. "Yes, it is quite an appalling prospect for me as well, so _do_ try to keep your mouths shut while you brew, difficult a task as that may be."

At this point, Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh at the professor or run away. Starling had a dark sense of humour, to be sure.

A Ravenclaw boy tentatively raised his hand. "Um, P-Professor Starling?"

"Ah, a daring soul among you poses a question. I shall ready myself to be impressed beyond measure. Well?"

The boy coughed. "Er, it's just, if we can't sample the potion, h-how do we know when it's done correctly?"

Starling's eyebrow shot up. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you have just come from making a Befuddling Brew. Do you, or do you not have a card with the recipe? Follow the instructions, and you will have a correctly completed potion."

The boy gulped and slumped into his seat. "Y-yes, sir." 

Gods, the man sounded so much like the adult Snape, it was eerie. He even had that same dark glint in his eyes. Harry shuddered, fighting flashbacks of a life long gone. At least Starling didn't look like Snape, with his burly frame and hints of silver in his hair. That would have been altogether too much similarity for Harry to take.

Starling snorted. "Very well. For those who cannot read or cannot be bothered to, I shall attempt to explain. Besides colour—a correctly brewed potion should be soft pink with swirls of white—scent is the best way to identify a correctly-brewed Amortentia. The aroma of a finished brew will smell different to each person and represents three or more items that they cherish particularly—or people, if you love so many. A group of prattling teens like yourselves would probably smell gobstone ink, too many sweets, and some vapid fool who passes you notes when they should be attending their instructors."

Several students glared at Starling. Severus smirked, laughter clear in his eyes.

 _'You_ would _find this funny,'_ Harry thought, more than a little amused himself.

Starling paced the front of the room like a prowling leopard, occasionally looking over his shoulder at the students. "Now, those of you who _can_ read may think I am going too easy on you by providing you with the ingredients and recipe, and you would be wrong. Even with the ingredients chosen for you and a recipe to follow, brewing Amortentia will certainly test your aptitude to the OWL standard. I advise you to keep your eyes on your own cauldron lest an _accident_ occur. I am sure the matron of this esteemed establishment would prefer there not to be a need to reattach your fingers."

The students paled and nodded, and Harry was hard-pressed not to laugh. By now he was certain Starling was riling them up for his own entertainment. Severus' too, no doubt.

Harry looked to Severus and a surge of affection filled his heart. The boy already had his ingredients separated and was placing them in order of use. No wonder Severus was so good at potions—he had the kind of meticulous mind Harry could only dream of. 

Still, why Amortentia? Harry frowned and rested his chin in his hands, considering. What was the headmaster's game? Did he think that Severus was in love with Lily, perhaps believing the smell of Severus' completed brew would remind him of what he had lost? Harry wouldn't put it past the bastard just to rub salt in the boy's wounds, though at the moment, he had no idea _why_ he had such a grudge against Severus. Even with the prophecies to contend with, his fixation on one lonely teenager made no sense.

Well, at least this plan would backfire on the manipulative old bastard. Severus had no romantic inclinations towards Lily. If anything, Severus' Amortentia would most likely smell of old books, potions ingredients, and Harry. At least, if those hints in the prophecy orbs and Severus' affection held true, it would.

Professor Starling flicked a silvery-pink ward into place between each student table and glared. "You have two hours from the start of the practical to complete your potion. That is more than enough time to produce a proper Amortentia—provided you waste no time on tomfoolery." He placed an hourglass on the instructor's desk. "Begin!"

Harry watched Severus, curious about his procedure. The boy read the card once more, then began chopping his ingredients with obvious skill. Harry stepped close enough to watch his movements without interfering with the wards. This Severus hadn't yet acquired the masterful precision his older form had once possessed, but he had a natural talent and fluidity of motion that no one could deny. Even the berk of an instructor seemed taken with his efforts, a curious expression softening his usual scowl. At least, Harry noted the man stopped to watch Severus several times on his rounds through the classroom.

Had Starling been Snape's mastery instructor? Perhaps that was where he had learned his harsh manner and no-nonsense approach to potions. It would certainly explain why the man was so much like Snape.

A hiss on his left made Harry whip his head towards the sound, but before he could so much as blink, Starling already had the impending explosion contained. A hapless Hufflepuff's attempt at Amortentia spattered harmlessly all over a containment field above their cauldron, staining it dark red. The chunks sliding down the shield reminded Harry of congealed blood and made him queasy.

"Mister…." Starling looked at his seating chart. "Hatterwhite. Would you like to tell me what you did wrong to cause this disaster?"

The blonde boy stared at his recipe card for a long moment and let out a pained groan. "I added three ashwinder eggs instead of two."

"Precisely. Clear up. I will bottle your sample so as to avoid injuries, and do make every effort to stay away from cauldrons in the future, for the good of us all."

"Y-yes, sir."

Harry felt a little sorry for the Hufflepuff, but judging by the look on his face as he left the testing area, the boy was just relieved to be out of there. Not a fan of potions, apparently. Harry could relate.

While Starling was busy decanting what he could of Hatterwhite's potion and clearing the air near his table of fumes, another sound caught Harry's attention. Not a hissing cauldron, but a snickering rat.

Harry erected a shield between Severus' cauldron and Pettigrew just in time. A twig of dark berries sailed towards Severus' nearly-completed potion, but instead of ruining Severus' efforts, it bounced off Harry's silent _Protego Corporali_ —a powerful shield against physical attacks—and landed back in the rat's cauldron. 

Starling shot a lightning-quick containment field around Pettigrew's cauldron—Harry had to appreciate his reflexes and skill, even if he wasn't sure about the man's personality—and black, roiling fumes churned within the silvery shields. The professor gave Pettigrew a glare worthy of Snape's patented stare of death and levitated a gnarled, charred twig of berries out of the containment field. 

"Tell me, Mister… Pettigrew, what are these?"

Pettigrew gulped. "E-e-elderb-berries, sir."

"Elderberries." Starling Banished the twig into an empty phial. "And are elderberries an ingredient of Amortentia?"

Pettigrew flinched. "Um… I-I-I…."

Starling slammed his hands down on the table, making Pettigrew squeak and collapse into his seat. "You snivelling little fool. Do you take me for an idiot? Not only are elderberries most definitely _not_ an ingredient of Amortentia, to add them to a nearly finished brew of the potion creates an adverse effect that has no antidote. The victim of said botched brew would go about for the rest of their life carrying a deep love for one who could never return it, one who had broken their heart!"

Harry's breath stilled. _‘Oh, damn! Mum….'_

As he stared at Severus, the implications of Starling's words ringing in his ears, pieces that had never made sense clicked into place. This Severus had been aware of the manipulations and games taking place around him. He had thought to use spells over his cauldron, and Harry had been there to protect him. In the former timeline, Severus might not have been aware of the trouble brewing. And even if he _had_ known, his concentration on his shields might have slipped as he worked on the potion or as a result of his grief, and so an attack like this would likely have hit its target. Starling was good, but not perfect, and he had been standing near Pettigrew when the explosion occurred. Severus, however, was several metres away.

Bloody _hell_. The adult Snape hadn't simply hated Harry because he looked like his father and reminded him of his bullies—though it made for a convenient excuse—but because he had been in decades-long unrequited love with Lily. Harry was the reminder of everything he had lost—the fact that his abuser had fathered him was simply the icing on the cake. 

Worse, there was no way _Pettigrew_ could have known what potion they would use in practicals, nor what the result of his ‘enhancements' would have been. As obviously deliberate as this attack was, the Marauders hadn't organised it. The choice of Amortentia instead of an approved fifth year potion, the fact that Pettigrew had the perfect ingredient on hand to poison Severus permanently—and had waited for the exact right moment to use it—no, it was simply too much for a man with the brains of a rat to have thought of on his own. Not even James and Sirius could have planned this. 

The small hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end. Dumbledore had done it. Every part of this exam had been a setup against Severus. 

Fire raged in Harry's blood and boiled in his gut. One day, Dumbledore would pay for this. For the Severus he had shattered, the one lost in time, for his friend who had almost fallen to the same fate, Harry would seek vengeance.

Starling bottled a sample of Pettigrew's disaster of a potion and vanished the rest. "As I gave each of you the proper ingredients at the start of this exam, this was clearly brought in with you. Which means…." He leaned in and glared right in Pettigrew's face. "It was a deliberate attempt to sabotage—and possibly poison—a classmate. You have failed this test, and I will send along a recommendation of disciplinary action for your foolish, dangerous prank." He stood and banished Pettigrew's cauldron and equipment. "Get out of my sight."

Pettigrew whimpered. "B-but how could I have done it if it's in my _own_ cauldron? S-someone m-must have pranked m-me!"

Starling's eyes narrowed to dark-grey slits. "Do you take me for a fool? Even if I hadn't seen the berries bounce off that shield charm—and if I ever find out who cast it, they will receive a full letter grade bonus on their OWL for their quick thinking and well-timed rescue—"

Harry barely held back a groan. Merlin, he could've used that bonus.

"—Even if I had not seen your arm making the cast, Mister Pettigrew, you positively _reek_ of guilt. Get out of my sight, before I decide to add a recommendation for expulsion for lying to an instructor."

"B-b-but—" 

Starling's glare turned lethal. " _Go_!"

Pettigrew squeaked and bolted from the room with his tail between his legs. 

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Starling muttered and resumed his rounds.

"P-Professor," Severus said in a soft, broken voice, "I am finished." Tears shone on his lashes and shadows haunted his eyes. Merlin, how Harry wanted to give him a hug.

Starling's expression softened to something like compassion. He moved to Severus' side and rested his hand on the boy’s trembling shoulder. "I assume by your expression, you believe this attack was meant for you?"

Severus lowered his gaze and nodded. 

Starling bottled a sample of Severus' potion and pocketed it. He leaned down to whisper something to the boy Harry couldn't make out, but whatever it was took the look of misery away from Severus' face and replaced it with shock and happiness. Severus gave the man a quick nod, blushing to his ears, and Starling patted his shoulder before moving on with the exam.

"Back to work," he snapped. "And the next idiot who dares try to sabotage anyone else will find themselves in detention until their sixties!"

Severus packed away what little he had brought with him and moved to the door, Harry following in his wake. As soon as the door shut behind them, Harry dragged Severus into an empty alcove and hugged him tight.

"He won't get away with it, Severus. I swear we'll get him one day."

Severus buried his face in Harry's shoulder. "It was the headmaster, wasn't it?"

"I have no doubt about that. The Marauders didn't even know what potion would be on the OWL today. They couldn't have planned this."

"But the headmaster requested Amortentia. So he must have known."

"Yes." Harry stroked Severus' hair and held his trembling body until he calmed enough to move away. 

"Might we go to the Room and ask Mipsy to bring us lunch?" Severus hugged his waist and sniffled. "I am not sure I am up to the Great Hall after that."

"Sure." Harry slipped his hand into Severus'. "Come on. Let's get you taken care of."

Severus squeezed Harry's hand and let the boy lead him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Harry kept his curiosity back until they had made it to the safety of the Room. "What did Professor Starling say that made you so happy?"

Severus flushed and took a seat on the sofa. "He… he offered me an apprenticeship."

Harry beamed. "Really? Merlin! That's wicked, Severus!" 

So Severus _had_ learned his classroom demeanour from Starling. It explained so much. He suppressed a wry laugh and grinned at his friend.

But his mirth crumbled at the sight of Severus with tears building on his lashes, drawing his knees to his chest to make himself small. Merlin, he had to be in pain. Such a vicious attack against him was utterly unconscionable. 

Harry sat beside Severus and wrapped an arm around the young man's waist, guiding him to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"I'll protect you, Severus," Harry murmured. "We'll just have to be on guard from now on. It'll be okay." He shook his head. "If all else fails, we'll pull out of Hogwarts and pursue private tuition. Starling won't mind, I don't think. Especially if he knows how dangerous it's become for us now."

Severus shook his head sadly. "I can't _afford_ private tuition, Harry. It's Hogwarts or nothing. For you too."

Harry sighed. "Our hearts and safety are more important to me than NEWTs. I'll live in the Muggle world before I let Dumbledore screw with either of us like that." He tucked Severus' head under his chin and held the boy tight. "But I know they're important to you, so we'll figure it out."

Severus turned his face into Harry's neck. "I'm afraid, Harry."

Harry slipped his hand through Severus' hair and wished he knew how to keep him safe always. "I am too."


	10. Setting a Defence

#  **Chapter 10**

##  _Setting a Defence_

After the close call in Potions, Severus couldn't bear for Harry to leave him alone during his Herbology test. Though he felt a fool, he pleaded in a soft, broken voice for Harry to stay by his side. 

"Please don't leave me alone. Please."

Harry's eyes filled with worry, but he did not argue. "Okay, Severus. I'll stay."

Severus laid his head on Harry's shoulder, struggling to control his breathing. A familiar scent drifted to him as he held on to his friend for dear life, but where he had smelled it before eluded him for the time being.

"I am sorry," he whispered into Harry's shirt. "I am so afraid."

Harry slipped his hands through Severus' hair. "It's okay. I'm only worried about finding work and a place to live before term ends, but I don't want to leave you alone in this mess either."

"I have the afternoon free tomorrow. The morning is Defence, and it is my last exam. Might you go afterwards? I will come with you and help you search, if you wish, though we will need to be careful about sneaking me out of the castle."

Harry gave a relieved sigh. "Yeah. I'll look at the paper for flats tonight and we'll check them out tomorrow."

Severus squeezed Harry's hands. "Thank you. Come with me to Herbology?"

"Sure." Harry obscured himself under cloak and charms and laced his fingers with Severus'. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Thank you."

Harry didn't release him, even when Severus stopped in front of the greenhouses. Thank Merlin, too. He needed the comfort of Harry's touch then, when the entire world had aligned itself against him and he had no one else but Harry left to shield him. 

"I'm right here," Harry whispered in his ear. "I won't leave your side."

Severus squeezed his hand in response and hung back, hidden in the shadows, until all the other students had filtered in. He chose a dark corner to hide in and waited for the professor. Merlin, he hoped his shaking didn't show through his loose student robes.

"Shh. I won't let you be hurt." Harry stood behind and just beside him, an arm wrapped around Severus' waist and his free hand idly stroking Severus' forearm. "I'm right here. You're okay."

Severus shuddered in relief and leaned into his shoulder a little. Harry's presence and constant light touches relieved him and kept him calm.

At least until Pettigrew strolled in as if nothing had happened earlier that day, Black and Potter on his heels. Lupin scowled as he came in behind them, his eyes flashing with an eerie amber light Severus had only seen when the boy was furious. 

Severus leaned back into Harry and whispered, "W-why did you warn me away from Lupin once a month?"

"Ssh. Not here. He's safe—just hacked off. I imagine he didn't take well to Pettigrew's prank this morning."

"Or he is angry with me for causing him to fail his exam."

"Considering the headmaster set it, I highly doubt he'll fail, though he should."

Severus closed his eyes and leaned against Harry, struggling to control his emotions. Gods, it hurt. This man was so cruel to him—and for what? What had Severus ever done to deserve such pain?

A gentle kiss fell upon his cheek and warm breath brushed Severus' ear, sending tingles down his spine. His head tilted towards the sensation beyond his control.

"It's all right," Harry whispered. "I'll protect you. I'm here."

Severus brushed the back of his hand across Harry's face, making it appear as if he wanted to move his own hair back. Against his ear, Harry's breath hitched, and his hands tightened on Severus' waist. Something warm, something quivery and soft bloomed in Severus' chest and spread throughout his body, filling the cold, aching void of loneliness and betrayal. 

Severus leaned close and breathed in Harry's scent, so familiar and new at once. Merlin, how could a simple scent heal him so much?

"Snivellus," Potter called, and Harry's arms tensed around Severus. "You think you've won, but this isn't done yet."

"Oh, I think it is," said a short, sharp-eyed man with fluffy brown hair, who had just come through the greenhouse door. "I am Professor Orin, and this is a Herbology exam, not a duel."

Potter scowled. "Yes, sir."

Orin rubbed a bearded chin. "Potter, isn't it? I've heard much about the three of you from your other professors, and I have to say, I am not impressed. You will take this tray here, Potter." Orin pointed out a tray in the far corner of the room. "You will work alone. You will take that tray, Black." He pointed to the opposite corner. "And like your partner in crime, you will also work alone. And _you_ , Pettigrew, will be working right under my nose so I can make sure you do no more harm while I hold sway over this greenhouse."

The three boys glared at the professor. 

"I have no qualms about failing you, you know, and I will _not_ report your grade to the headmaster before taking it straight to the Ministry. Understood?"

The Maraders blinked at him, gaping like fishes. Lupin looked satisfied and disgusted at once.

" _Move_!"

They obeyed, grumbling about the unfairness of it all. 

Orin pointed to a tray in the corner furthest from Black and Potter. "Mister Snape, I want you to work there. Hatterwhite, Prewett, you are to work on either side of Mister Snape. I would like you to watch out for him, please. He has already been attacked three times in two days by that lot, and I would like to prevent a fourth." The man shook his head. "How those three are even still in attendance… animals, the lot of them."

Harry flinched, but said nothing as Severus led him to the tray Orin had indicated. John Hatterwhite and Alice Prewett followed him to the tray and set up on either side of him. 

"We'll look out for you, Snape," Prewett said, her brown eyes full of determination. "I guess you won't thank us for it, but no one deserves what you've been through. And I won't let them get away with it again."

Hatterwhite nodded, but said nothing. Severus bit back a protective insult. He did not know them well, but these two weren't bad people as far as he knew. Severus had never seen them taking place in his torture at any rate. There was something to be said for the Hufflepuff sense of justice, he supposed. 

Harry's hand at his back enabled Severus to control his defensive nature. Instead, he bowed his head and murmured a hesitant "Thank you."

Prewett's eyes widened. "You… really? Merlin." She blushed and rubbed her neck, giving him a sheepish smile. "That was rude of me. Sorry about that. Um, are you okay?"

"Fine." He had no desire to elaborate.

"You… you're sure? That was an awfully vicious attack this morning. It's okay if you need to talk about it."

The instructor began the exam and spared Severus from answering. Friendly as these Hufflepuffs seemed to be, he wasn't ready to talk about what had happened to him with anyone but Harry. A card appeared on their tray, and Severus picked it up so he wouldn't have to meet Prewett's too-curious eyes.

_"Snape, Prewett, and Hatterwhite, your task is to collect the dust from ten flutterby bushes and deposit it into the phials provided…."_

* * *

After dinner, Severus helped his friend search the flat listings in the paper. They had been at it for an hour before Severus found one that sounded promising. 

"What do you think of this one, Harry?" He showed the boy a listing for a two bedroom flat three streets from his own home. "Two-hundred pounds a month, utilities paid, furnished. It's not a grand place, but it might do with some work."

"You're familiar with the flats? Um…." Harry frowned at the paper. "Weaver's Grove?"

Severus shrugged. "With the building, at least. It's low rent, of course, but it has always appeared to be well-kept."

Harry nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It looks to be the best option. All the others are either too far away or too expensive, except that flat on Flax Lane. And it's too small if your mum really does want to come away. You and I can bunk together, but she'll need her own space."

"Hmm. It might be wise to consider it as a last resort, in case your first choice falls through."

"True." Harry shoved his paper aside and rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up his face. "I can't stare at this any longer, Severus. Want to practise for your practical tomorrow?"

Severus laid his part of the paper down and gulped. "You want to duel me?"

"Why not? It'll be good practise." Harry's eyes darkened. "And if I can teach you to defend yourself better, then I'd rather do so. You could maybe teach me a few things too."

"Very well." 

Severus stood and brushed his robes off. As he drew his wand and followed duelling procedure with Harry, the room changed to reflect their needs. Instead of a cosy sitting room, they found themselves standing in a huge room with a giant shield surrounding them. Suits of armour lined the walls, and shelves of defence books and a treatment area took up one corner. 

"Brilliant," Harry murmured and faced Severus. "Ready?"

Severus gave him a grim look. "Perhaps you might treat me more gently than the Dark Lord and his minions?"

Harry snorted. "Of course. I actually _like_ you."

Severus stilled, more affected by that admission than he liked to admit. "I-I am glad of it, as your regard may allow me to stay in one piece."

Harry chuckled. "Severus, I won't hurt you. It's all right."

Severus gave him a wry laugh. "I am not sure why I am so worried. I do not usually balk from a fight."

Harry shook his head. "This isn't a fight. I'm just trying to help you keep your skin on tomorrow. I have no idea what Dumbledore's end game is here, but I think we both know he won't give up so easily. He's risking Azkaban with these stunts—whatever it is he's up to, he's serious about it. And so had we better be, if we want to come out in one piece."

Severus stiffened his spine and held his wand in a steady hand. "You are exactly right. And to that end, let us train. _Expelliarmus_!"

Harry deflected the spell and came back with " _Rictusempra_!"

Severus sidestepped—barely. 

"Watch your stance. You're leaving yourself open." 

Harry held his wand up and his hand out in a disarming gesture, the sign to indicate he wanted to approach. Severus nodded and allowed him near. 

"When you hold your wand as high as you do," Harry instructed, "you're leaving your belly unguarded. It's difficult to shift out of the way when the spell is coming dead centre, so you need to be prepared to shield yourself in case you can't dodge in time. And speaking of dodging, let's work on your stance." Harry gently lowered Severus' wand arm. "Good. Now, push your legs apart a bit more. That's it. Loosen up. You're too stiff."

Severus tried to obey, but had no idea how Harry wanted him to stand. Harry held his hands out over Severus' calf, but did not touch. 

"Can I guide you, Severus? I promise not to touch anywhere I shouldn't."

That Harry had asked his consent relieved Severus' fears. "I trust you."

Harry smiled back at him and gently shifted his legs a few inches apart. Severus' tense muscles relaxed a bit.

"See how your centre of gravity changes?" Harry guided Severus' hips and shoulders out of his rigid posture and nodded to himself. "There we are. Now you're in good balance. It should help you move easier. I'm going to send a volley of gentle spells at you—nothing that's going to hurt—and I want you to dodge them."

Severus nodded, concentrating hard on his opponent. Harry took position across from him, and Severus watched him carefully, noting each movement, each shift. 

"Good," Harry said with a nod. "Watch me. Not just to get your position right, but to learn to anticipate me. If you want to beat me, you're going to have to get in front of my attacks and stay there. The best way to do that is to get a feel for my tactics. Now, drop that left shoulder a bit—perfect. All right, here I come! _Impedimenta! Tarantallegra! Butrymano! Expelliarmus!_ "

Severus had to dance—without the aid of the jinx—to avoid Harry's rapid-fire spells, but he managed to avoid them all except for Harry's last disarming spell. 

"Good work!" Harry handed Severus his wand back. "Let's try it again, and don't forget you can use shields if it's easier."

Severus grinned. "Right. I will have you this time."

Harry laughed. "I look forward to it. Let's go! _Relashio!_ "

By the time Harry finished with him, Severus reckoned he would, at the very least, have a better knowledge of defensive spells. Merlin, Harry was amazing. 

"All right, Severus," Harry said after he'd kept the older boy dodging for a while. "I'm starting to see that natural grace of yours come out more, so let's move on to offence. Don't use anything that would hurt me, but do remember to aim for the vital points."

"I will do my best. You are bloody fast!"

Harry chuckled. "That's the seeker in me."

"Or just the ability to run for your life." 

Harry snorted. "That too. Come on then, show me what you've got!"

Severus readied himself and came at Harry. He soft-footed it at first, afraid of hurting his friend, but when Harry dodged everything and turned a tripping jinx on him, Severus decided to stop coddling him and see what he could really do. As Severus was better on offence and Harry was a born defender, the duel ended up being one of the most exhilarating experiences of Severus' young life. 

"Merlin! That was brilliant, Harry! We _must_ do this more often."

Harry grinned. "You're the best opponent—other than the Death Eaters, of course—I've ever had. I don't think you need to worry about passing your defence exam. But there _is_ one more thing I'm curious about. Can you cast a patronus?"

Severus reeled. "T-that is an auror level charm, Harry. Of course I cannot."

"Really?" 

Harry moved into Severus' arms and laid his head on the younger man's shoulder, just breathing and holding him. Something soft fluttered in Severus' chest, and he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. 

A whisper by his ear tickled him, and the fiery sensation distracted him so much, he almost missed the incantation.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

Severus gasped at the sight of a brilliant silver phoenix zooming around the room. "Bloody hell, Harry. That's lovely."

But he wasn't the only one shocked. 

"My patronus changed." Harry gave Severus a stunned look. "Are they supposed to?"

"Given what you have experienced, Harry, there is no telling. There is no precedent to you."

Harry gave a weak laugh and leaned against Severus' chest. "It is lovely though. And maybe it's for the best."

"Hmm?"

"My patronus was a stag before. If I had to cast it around Dad or his friends, it would draw notice. Maybe enough for them to make connections we don't want them to make."

Severus nodded and breathed in Harry's scent, wild and tangy with the sweat of their duel, and somehow clean at the same time. Again, he sensed something familiar behind it, but whatever it was eluded his grasp.

"Hmm. How do you cast it, then?"

"Well, it does take a lot of practise and hard work." Harry turned to face Severus. "But the key is that you have to choose the happiest memory you have and focus on it when you cast. Patronuses draw energy from our joy, so it needs to be _really_ strong."

Severus' face fell. "I do not know that I have any happy memories like that any longer. Without Lils… they are all bittersweet."

Harry held Severus' face. "No happy memories at all?" Something in his eyes was sad and hurt. 

Severus looked at this sprite of a boy who had taught him so much about courage and kindness and focused on the first time Harry had kissed him. A simple touch against his palm, but so profound to a boy who had never felt such kindness. He remembered the warmth of Harry's body in his arms, the softest brush of his lips against his skin, and the thrill that had rushed through his blood. 

Focusing on that memory with all his might, he held his wand steady and looked into Harry's eyes as he spoke. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

A silvery white mist escaped his wand, briefly taking the shape of something with four legs before it vanished.

Harry beamed. "Severus! That was bloody brilliant! It took me _weeks_ to make a mist."

Severus' cheeks burned with Harry's admiration, and somehow he knew even if he never got Lily back, Harry would give him enough happy memories to create a full-fledged patronus one day.

"Well, I suppose I'll keep at it then," he murmured, a smile splitting his cheeks in spite of himself.

"Yeah, go on. I'll help you."

Severus gave Harry a soft smile. "You already are," he whispered, and held his wand aloft. " _Expecto Patronum_!"


	11. Dark Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 days to find a place to live before we're out on the streets in the middle of a pandemic I'm at super high risk for with a special needs three-year-old, and we still have nothing. This is not looking good.

#  **Chapter 11**

##  _Dark Threats_

After another morning of waking in Severus' arms—with much less confusion and fear this time—Harry led his friend to his defence OWL. He walked under concealment charms as usual, holding Severus' hand so the boy would know he was there. And, honestly, just because he liked it. 

Maybe those prophecy orbs had been onto something after all.

They started down the main corridors towards the defence classroom but soon had to change course. A group of jeering students caught up to them, and Severus nudged Harry into a lesser-used hallway. The prats followed them anyway, whispering into their hands and muttering nasty comments loud enough for Harry's ears. 

The Ravenclaws' snickers and taunts left a ball of rage boiling in Harry's gut. Severus didn't need this shite so close on the heels of everything he had endured lately, but Harry could do nothing to stop it without revealing himself. Aching for his friend, Harry watched Severus duck further and further into himself, cheeks flushed with shame and eyes shimmering, and wished he could take the boy's pain away. 

"Heard he caught the elderberries before they went in," one of the students behind them said. 

Another tittered. "Well, with a nose like that, it's no wonder. He probably smelled them across the school."

Severus ducked his head and covered his face with a shaking hand. 

Harry whispered in his ear, "You're beautiful, Severus. Don't listen to them. You're beautiful and kind and brave and worth fifty of those sods. It's all right."

But tears shone on Severus' eyelashes anyway, though Severus blinked them back before they fell, and Harry's patience snapped. With a scowl, he cast a nonverbal tripping charm at the worst offender, a snotty, brutish arsehole in the front. He went down and brought the rest of the group with him, and Harry smirked at their struggles to extricate themselves from the pile-up.

"Mister Greengrass!" McGonagall's voice snapped out from behind the dogpile. "Since it seems you haven't the sense to tie your shoes, let this be a reminder to you: ten points from Ravenclaw! And ten points from the lot of you for degrading your peers— _each_! Get up and get to your exams, all of you, before I decide you could do with a detention or two as well."

"Y-yes, Professor!"

Harry turned back to his friend and whispered, "Got them."

A small smile crossed Severus' lips. "Thank you."

Harry squeezed Severus' hand and kept walking, at least until McGonagall called them back.

"Mister Snape?" 

Harry let go of Severus' hand so he could move unencumbered. McGonagall stood behind them, a sorrowful look on her face—a much younger face than Harry remembered. The grey bun of her older years had streaks of auburn now, and her eyes had far fewer wrinkles at the corners. 

Severus stood tall and faced her with his chin out. "Yes, Professor?"

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you well?"

He flushed and shook off her hand. "I'm fine."

"You do not look it."

He scowled. "Yes, well, would you be _well_ in my shoes?"

"No, and that is why I am concerned." She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I am sorry I cannot do more, Severus. I _have_ spoken to Albus about the assaults and constant attacks on your person, but he insists the perpetrators are simply… misguided, not that I agree with him." Her shoulders slumped and a sigh escaped her. "I have also reached out to the Ministry, but as they are minors still—I am afraid I have no power to make it stop. All I can do is assure you that if I see it, they will lose more than points."

Severus gave her a hesitant nod. "Hm."

She smiled sadly. "I suppose you have no reason to trust me, but know I _do_ care, and I _am_ trying to help."

Harry hoped his gentle touch on Severus' back would encourage him. Merlin but they needed allies in the midst of this mess, and McGonagall was a capable and loyal woman.

Severus blinked hard and gave her a tentative smile in return. "T-thank you."

She froze, eyes going wide. "Oh. Merlin. Did you—?" A faint pink colour rose in her cheeks. "Ach, never mind. You are welcome, Mister Snape, though what assistance I can offer is hardly enough." She recovered her stance and gave him a stern look. "Now, I do believe you have your Defence OWL soon?"

Severus winced. "Yes, in just a moment. I must go."

"Yes, you must." Her stern expression softened. "Good luck, Mister Snape."

He nodded and tugged Harry along to the defence classroom. 

Harry whispered as they closed in on their destination, "See? People _do_ care, Severus. Hatterwhite and Prewett, too."

Severus squeezed Harry's hand. "Thank you. You are showing me that, more and more every day."

"Good."

Severus rubbed Harry's fingers and dashed to class. They arrived just as a younger Professor Marchbanks appeared from around a corner, adjusting a pair of pince nez on her nose and tidying a salt and pepper bun. 

"In you go, class," she ordered, and the students fell in, Severus and Harry at the back as usual. "We'll be doing your written assessment first, then you'll have a practical to assess your skills." She sent parchment and writing utensils to each student. "Your parchment and quills are spelled against cheating, so I advise you to make sure your work is your own. You have thirty seconds…."

Harry rubbed Severus' hair once and moved away. 

"And… begin!"

Harry settled on the adjacent table and observed Severus' progress with interest, occasionally checking his answers and working them out for himself. It didn't surprise him that Severus knew his defence theory inside and out. He had always been brilliant, and Harry had trained him hard last night.

"All right, time," called Madam Marchbanks. "Set your quills down now."

Severus obeyed, though he made the same face he did at the end of every exam. The sight gave him a pang. Hermione had made the same face. 

Merlin, how he missed her.

"Now," said Madam Marchbanks, "everyone stand and move back from the tables."

The students obeyed. Harry moved to stand by Severus' side and squeezed his hand. Severus squeezed back.

Madam Marchbanks flicked her wand, sending the tables and chairs flying to the sides of the room, each stacking neatly atop each other and out of the way. "All right, everyone, it's time for the practical. We'll be duelling for this part of the exam. I will call your names two at a time, and those two students will form pairs. This list has been preapproved, so please do not ask to switch partners. Miriam O'Connor and Talesin Boot, front and centre." 

She pointed to indicate where she wanted the first pair, and a red-haired girl and dark-haired boy rushed to obey. 

"Theresa Michaels and Matthias Bell, to the left," Marchbanks continued. "And Andrew Corner and Mary MacDonald, to the right. And that will do for the first round. Please observe standard duelling procedures, and do keep in mind that we are only using approved fifth level spells or below, nothing dark, nothing life-threatening or that would cause serious injury." 

She observed as the partners bowed to each other and moved back three paces. "Good. You have five minutes—and keep in mind that the loser of the duel will not necessarily fail the exam. I am using this as an opportunity to gauge your skills, not pit you in a head-to-head tournament with a passing grade as the prize. As long as you demonstrate a proper level of skill for your age group and obey the rules, you will pass. Does everyone understand?" The students nodded. "Good. Your five minutes start… now. Begin!"

Harry stood at Severus' side, rubbing his friend's back as he watched the duellers. They were decent for students, he supposed. Nothing like his DA, but then again, they hadn't needed to fight Voldemort or Death Eaters. They wouldn't have lasted ten seconds against the fighters Harry had trained.

Harry shook his head, frowning at the students' obvious mistakes. So many errors in stance, weak spells, openings left and right that the opponent failed to take advantage of. Merlin, what he wouldn't give to get his hands on these students and teach them to duel properly. If the Death Eaters ever caught them, they would be helpless. 

Come to think of it, maybe that was why the first wave of the war had devastated the wizarding population. Harry's class size had barely registered a fourth of Severus'. 

Yes, he would _definitely_ be training the students soon. The more wands they had in the battle against the Death Eaters, the better their chances of survival, but until he knew which students to trust, Harry couldn't afford to risk another DA. Perhaps next year he could ask to oversee a duelling club. Flitwick would probably love to help, and that way Harry could train the students and seek out the trustworthy among them at once. _Those_ students would be his new DA. Well, under a different name, of course.

Marchbanks called, "Time! Excellent work, everyone. Good job sticking to the approved list, and while your form has much room for improvement, it's up to scratch for fifth years." 

Harry barely resisted the urge to snort.

Severus whispered, "I wonder what your fifth years would think of this class."

"The _third years_ would decimate them. The fifth years would laugh their arses off. And still decimate them."

Severus hid a grin behind his hand, acting as if he had an itchy nose.

Marchbanks tapped her baton to quiet the class and called the next round of pairs. "Now, is anyone from the last round injured? No? I've some bruise salve here if you need it." No one moved. "Good, good. Next up, Bao-Li Chang and Sasha Nenashev, front and centre. Janus Avery and Elizabeth Fawley, to the left. Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett, to the right."

At the mention of Neville's parents, Harry gasped and turned his attention to the young lovers. He watched them smile shyly to each other and blush, and his heart cracked down the middle. Shaking all over, he vowed with all his strength that this time, they would raise their son on their own. This time, they would pull through intact. Merlin help him, he would make sure of it.

Severus squeezed his hand. "Are you all right?"

"Alice and Frank are N-Neville's parents," Harry whispered. "Bellatrix tortured them into insanity."

"Gods," Severus breathed. 

While Marchbanks called out proper duelling procedure, shielded the rest of the class, and began their duels, Severus whispered comfort into Harry's ear and held his hands tight. Harry leaned against his shoulder, watching Alice and Frank duel out of the corner of his eye.

"This time, I swear I'll keep you safe," he whispered.

Severus squeezed Harry's fingers in affirmation. Prewett had been kind to him the night before and Longbottom acted much like Lupin in that he wanted to stop Severus' torture but was afraid and outnumbered. As much as he disliked Longbottom—and all Gryffindors other than Lily and Harry—no one deserved to be tortured into madness. Severus would protect them both, for Harry's sake.

Marchbanks called, "Time! Good work, everyone. Anyone injured? No? All right, back to your places then. Next up are Julian Abbott and Pandora Rowan…."

So she went down the list, calling out names and overseeing duels. Some of those she called, Harry recognised as parents and family members of those he loved. Others, he had never heard of.

Then, Severus' turn came.

Marchbanks called, "Remus Lupin and Thomas Wendell, front and centre. Lily Evans and James Potter, to the left. Severus Snape and Sirius Black, to the right."

The room sucked in a breath as one. Severus went rigid. 

Andrew Corner called, "Um, Madam Marchbanks? I don't think pairing Black and Snape is such a good idea." 

Marchbanks frowned. "Well, this is the list the headmaster gave me. I really don't have much control over it." She peered over her spectacles at a sneering Sirius and shaking Severus. "I don't think I need to remind you that you are only to be using approved fifth year jinxes and hexes. There will be no curses, no physical fighting, no drawing blood, and absolutely no dark spells. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks," said Sirius in a growl. Severus replied in a whisper. 

Harry whispered in his ear as they walked into place. "Be strong, Severus. You're good enough to take him down. I taught you _loads_ of new defensive spells last night. Use those—he won't expect them. And if he hurts you, if he uses a curse he's not supposed to, remember to use your shields, dodge, and call him out on it. It'll be okay."

Severus inclined his head, looking for all the world as if he was steeling himself, and took position in front of Sirius. Harry moved away so as not to be caught in the crossfire and forced himself not to interfere. As much as he wanted to protect Severus, to do so could cost him his grade. Still, as he watched his pale, wide-eyed friend face down his abuser, Harry thought his heart might give out from worry. 

He drew his wand and prepared to protect Severus if necessary. He wouldn't interfere unless Sirius cast something life-threatening and Severus wouldn't be able to dodge it in time, but having his wand in his hand and going on alert made Harry feel safer anyway. After the disaster in potions yesterday, who knew what the Headmaster might have up his sleeve. Harry wasn't going to let him hurt his friend, even if Severus _did_ hate him for it. 

Gods, he hoped they would all pull through this in one piece. 

* * *

Severus barely heard the instructor calling out the rest of the names over the rush of his heartbeat in his ears. Sirius Black. The headmaster had paired him against Sirius Black. Considering what Dumbledore had done to Lils, what he had attempted to do to Severus already, he shouldn't have been surprised. Even so, to know without a doubt that the headmaster was manipulating fate against him—it hurt. 

He forced the ache in his chest away. As much as he wanted to curl up and lick his wounds in private, he couldn't give into the urge now. Practicals counted for half of his grade, and if he turned his back for a second, Severus had no doubt Black would curse him, rules or no rules. Merlin, he hoped the bastard didn't humiliate him in the middle of testing.

Knowing Harry was here with him, watching over him, gave him courage to fight. After all, this time, they fought one to one. Black would find out quickly that Severus wasn't a pushover when he had a fair playing field. Not that Black would fight fair, but Severus could deflect and dodge. Harry had taught him all kinds of new tricks, too.

And Harry would be protecting him. As much as he could do in an OWL practical anyway. Severus shivered and hoped his sense of foreboding proved unfounded this time.

"Right," said Marchbanks. "Wands out. Face your partner and bow."

Severus kept his eye on Black even as he bowed. It would be like the mutt to break form. 

"Take three steps away from each other—that's… well, it's three steps, I suppose."

Neither Severus nor Black had turned their back as the rules dictated they should. 

"Merlin, what _was_ the headmaster thinking? Anyone can see…." She sighed and placed her hourglass timer on her desk. "Five minutes, everyone. Begin… _now_!"

" _Tarantallegra_!"

Severus ducked under Black's jinx and cast a wordless _Protego_.

"What's the matter, Snivellus? Too scared to fight back?"

Severus sneered, but did not let Black's taunts rile him. They would cost against _Black's_ grade, not his own. 

" _Butrymano_!" 

Black, too busy degrading Snape, took the full brunt of Severus' butter-fingers hex and barely kept hold of his wand. "Oi! That's not an approved spell!"

"Actually, Mister Black," said a grinning Marchbanks, "it is. And Mister Snape will be receiving extra points for originality and using his opponents' weaknesses against them."

Severus thanked her with a nod. Black used his distraction to cast a nonverbal cutting curse at him, but Severus dodged it. 

" _That_ , however," said Marchbanks with a stern glare, "is most definitely not approved. Continue in this line, Black, and I will be forced to fail you."

Black whined about it being _Snape_ and that Severus should fail on virtue of his identity alone. Marchbanks glared and reprimanded him, and Severus used the distraction to cast a silent tripping jinx followed by a wandless _Rictusempra_ , both of which hit their target. 

"Did you forget we are still duelling, Black?"

"F-F- _Finite_ ," Black choked out between laughs and staggered to his feet. "You're going to pay for th—"

" _Silencio_!" 

Marchbanks clapped. "Oh, good choice."

The duel might have ended there if Potter had not used a slip in Lily's concentration to cast the counter on Black, freeing him to cast spells again. Marchbanks' eyes narrowed, but Severus knew she hadn't seen who freed him, focused as she was on Severus himself. 

"Are you going to duel, Black," Severus said in a quiet, lethal tone, "or are you going to run your mouth?"

Black sneered and returned Severus' _Silencio_ , and Severus could not dodge in time. Unfortunately for the mutt, Severus had enough skill nonverbally to still pose a challenge. They traded spells for a time, Black's getting nastier and nastier with each turn, until the mutt went too far.

Black's eyes glazed over and the timbre of the energy surrounding his spells changed. In an instant, it shifted from mildly dark hexes, bordering on curses, and picked up the smell of something sinister. Severus gritted his teeth and prepared himself to dodge—a simple _Protego_ mightn't block a spell that dark.

" _Cogeritus Eros_!" 

What the hell _was_ that? Dark teal light poured out of Sirius' wand dead-centre, but Harry had taught Severus well. Lightning quick, he leapt to the side, avoiding the spell, and winced as it left a crater in the wall. 

"Wh—" Severus didn't get much of his challenge out before a fuming Black sent another dark spell his way, and this time, the energy felt all-too-familiar. _"Damn!"_

" _Manopub_ —"

No! Severus could not let him finish that spell. He would _not_ be so used in front of the entire fifth form. Not in front of Harry. 

A volley of rapid-fire, nonverbal silencing charms ended Black's curse cold, but Severus caught Potter and Pettigrew seeking an opportunity to free him, and knew he had to end this farce of a duel fast, before Black killed someone.

With a nonverbal _Relashio_ and a wandless, simultaneous _Accio_ , Severus broke Black's grip on his wand and summoned it. He caught the wand with little effort and left Black empty-handed, silenced, and useless, and in serious trouble. 

"Stop," Marchbanks cried, halting the other duellers.

Fuming, she stormed over to Black and whacked him on the back of the head with her baton. "What in Merlin's name is the matter with you, Black? A compulsion charm? What do you think you would have accomplished by it? And just who were you trying to force Snape to love, hm?"

Severus went rigid, eyes wide as saucers. Compulsion charms—sweet Merlin! That was what Dumbledore had done! Lils was under a charm—or perhaps a potion with a similar effect, if she had gone to Dumbledore's office and come out altered. He _did_ like forcing tea and lemon drops on innocent people. Severus shuddered and vowed never to touch anything the headmaster offered him again.

Severus froze as he remembered the look in Black's eyes right before he had cast. That glazed, empty stare—hadn't Lils looked like that just before she abandoned him to be tortured? 

By Morgana, Black was under compulsions, too—and that meant the Headmaster had the lot of them under his control. It explained their foolish behaviour during the OWLs, too. Pranksters and bullies as they were, they had never before let professors _catch_ them at their tricks. 

The slimy old bastard must have _really_ wanted to alienate Severus this term to have pushed them this far. 

Why? Gods, _why_? What could Dumbledore possibly gain by ruining Severus' life, and why was he so determined to make Severus fall in love with Lily? What possible use could he have from such a doomed affair? 

Nothing would come of Severus' emotions—Lils hated him, and even if they _could_ free her, they were _friends_ , nothing more. No spark of desire had ever burned between them. In fact, Severus had begun to wonder if he wasn't homosexual. No, a love affair between them had no chance to survive, but Dumbledore was, by all rights, dead set on making it a reality.

What was his game? Severus and Lily would never end up together, so what the hell was he after? Severus could only think of one thing to be gained by such a star-crossed love: pain. Dumbledore wanted Severus to suffer, and for the rest of his life. The knowledge twisted something already broken inside the young man, bleeding him with fresh betrayal and stark terror. 

How could he defend himself against the headmaster? Harry had stopped two attempts to shatter Severus' broken heart in as many days, but the headmaster had made it plain he wouldn't stop until he destroyed Severus, and they couldn't beat him forever. The next time he tried it, they mightn't be so lucky, and the very idea left Severus hollow and shaking inside. He loved Lils, but he didn't want to fall _in_ love with her. 

Merlin help him, what would happen to him now?

He wrapped his arms around his waist and stared at the floor, holding back tears by the barest thread. In an instant, Harry was at his side, warm arms wrapped around him and soft whispers in his ear. 

"I'm here, Severus. I'm with you. It's going to be okay."

Severus stifled a bitter sob and pressed his face into Harry's shoulder, breathing in his scent. It helped ground him, even in the midst of such terrible betrayal and fear. Harry stroked his cheek, brushing his tears away as fast as they fell, and held him as close as he dared. 

Meanwhile, Marchbanks hadn't stopped ranting. "Besides the very serious nature of the first crime, Black, a sexual torture spell is not even _close_ to approved—in fact, it is quite dark enough to be found in Death Eater revels! You are lucky Mister Snape managed to stop you—while silenced I might add—or I would be recommending expulsion and Azkaban for your actions today. Instead, I will have little choice but to turn you over to the headmaster for judgment, though I begin to question if he has any." She snarled. "Would that I could expel you myself!" 

Black glared, and Marchbanks stood akimbo.

"Defiant, stupid, and a poor dueller to boot. I hope you are happy, young man. You have just received the only troll grade I have ever given in my entire career, and it is going straight to the Ministry! There will be no coddling for you this time, Mister Black! _Out_! Get out of my sight, and don't even think of going anywhere but to the headmaster's office or I will make that recommendation for Azkaban after all!"

Muttering about unfair bints, Black trudged out of the classroom. Harry ducked out of the way as Marchbanks moved over to Severus. 

The older woman gave him a sympathetic look and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Severus forced his emotions back and lifted his head, pulling himself together by sheer bloody-mindedness and force of will. "I w-will survive."

Her expression softened. "Oh, child." She conjured a handkerchief and handed it to Severus. "Here you are, lad. I know it hurts, but you will be all right."

"I'm fine." He forced his voice even. "Well, I will be."

She nodded, giving him a wan smile. "Yes, I believe it."

Severus wiped his face and took a deep breath. "There. I am… better now. Thank you for the use of your handkerchief."

"It is nothing, child." She banished the cloth somewhere and patted Severus' shoulder. "Now, are you injured at all?"

Severus shook his head. "He did not hit me with anything damaging. I should be honest, though. Your assessment of my ending to the duel was incorrect. I had broken the silencing charm three seconds after he cast it. I chose not to speak. I wanted to leave the opportunity to catch him off guard open."

She chuckled wryly. "So I see. You're quite the dueller, young man. I cannot say anything about your written test as I do not grade them, but I think you have no worries about passing your practical. Well done."

Severus gave her a grateful smile and moved to the back of the crowd. A soft kiss brushed over his cheek as soon as he settled into place. Severus' breath hitched at the way Harry lingered against him and the feel of warm breath against his ear.

"She's right, you know. You were brilliant. It was almost a shame she pitted you against someone so clearly your inferior. I would've liked to see you facing a real challenge. But even so, you were amazing." 

Severus shuddered. "I was terrified."

Harry leaned against Severus and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist. "I know. Had you not been in a position to dodge, I was waiting to hex him senseless and knock you out of the way. Glad there was no need."

Severus rubbed his fingers over Harry's hands. "H-Harry, he won't stop. This is twice in two days he's tried to get me to fall for Lils. What the hell is his game?"

"I, I don't know, but don't be afraid, Severus. I'll protect you."

Even if Severus wasn't sure Harry _could_ protect him, the thought that he wanted to relieved him. With a sigh, he moved forwards so Harry's head fit neatly under his jaw and rested his chin on his friend's hair. Harry hugged him and pressed a soft kiss to his throat, electrifying Severus. 

"Oh," he breathed. "H-Harry?"

"Sorry, Severus. Didn't mean to scare you."

Severus sighed and traced his fingers down Harry's side. "You didn't."

"Oh. Good."

"Shh. We're drawing too much notice."

Harry nodded and turned in Severus' arms, leaning his back against Severus' front. The boy's open display of trust healed something shattered within Severus, and he lowered his head, carefully dropping a kiss on Harry's curls. 

"Thank you," he whispered. 

Harry whispered back, "Nothing to thank me for."

Severus brushed his fingers against Harry's hand and returned his attention to the front of the room.

Marchbanks had just finished the last minute of Lupin's and Lils' duels and was kneeling before the classroom floo. "Administrator Foyeux's office, Ministry of Magic, Educational Division."

An aging man with thick glasses, beady black eyes, and a bald head appeared in the flames. "Griselda? Oh, sacre bleu! You look tres upset, madame. Did somezing go wrong during ze testing?"

"I'm afraid so, Louis. There has been some question as to whether Albus Dumbledore is recording grades correctly, so I am here to report a—well, a _failing_ grade doesn't quite cut it. Never in my life have I witnessed such a terrible attack as I have just seen during the OWL practical."

"Merlin. What has happened, madame?"

"Yes, ah." She took a deep breath and straightened her bun. "Forgive me. I am quite shaken up. You see, the headmaster paired two students during practicals that had an obvious grudge—Sirius Black and Severus Snape—and Black has just proved himself to be a danger to society…."

As Marchbanks gave her boss the rundown of the duel, Harry held Severus around his waist and traced soft, gentle fingertips across his face. Severus' breath hitched, Harry's every touch sending shocks straight to his core. 

"Severus," Harry whispered in the young man's ear, "I'm really glad you're safe. I, I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Severus turned his face into Harry's cheek, warmth flooding him with the tender caress. Harry's touch, his affection and care for him healed Severus, pouring light into the bleeding hole in his chest. 

"Nor can I bear to lose you," he whispered back.

Harry buried his face in Severus' chest, breath warming Severus as much outside as his touch did within. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms throughout Marchbanks' summary of the attack, Severus taking comfort from Harry's embrace and soothing whispers against his chest. 

"Sacre bleu," said Foyeux after she had finished. "Zat ees… I know not ze word for it, but I am appalled. I weel mark Black as having ze Troll grade and weel also recommend him to ze aurors for discipline, as he ees not being disciplined in school."

Marchbanks gave a firm nod. "Merci, Louis. I must go. I have yet to finish the practical."

Foyeux waved her on. "Go, go, finish your test. I weel handle zees."

"Thank you, Louis." She leaned back, cutting of the connection, then threw in another pinch of floo powder. "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

"Damn," Severus breathed. "Behind me, Harry."

The boy obeyed and hid his small frame behind Severus' tall, lanky body. Harry's head rested against Severus' shoulder blades and his arms brushed the older boy's lower back, but otherwise, Harry kept a bit of distance between them.

"Lean against me if you need to," Severus whispered. "I trust you."

Gentle fingers stroked his back. "Can't. He'd see me."

"Ah. As long a—" Severus cut himself off as Dumbledore appeared in the fire, looking as genial as ever—conniving bastard. 

"Ah, Griselda," said the old coot. "How can I be of service? No trouble during testing, I hope."

Marchbanks scowled. "Actually, Albus, there is. One of your fifth year students has just used a level three dark spell against one of his peers, as well as a level four dark compulsion charm. Had Mister Snape not managed to dodge and end the duel in time, Sirius Black would have first compelled him to love an unknown person, then forced him into sexual acts in front of the student body. I have sent Black to your office to be disciplined. And I am adding my recommendation for expulsion."

"Oh dear," said the old man with a sigh. "I'm sure there must be some misunderstanding here."

"No. I saw it with my own eyes. The boy is dangerous, Albus."

The headmaster shook his head sadly. "I see. Well, I shall deal with him when he arrives then."

"Hm. With less leniency than what you showed the Pettigrew boy, I hope?" 

Something dark flashed in Dumbledore's eyes. "That is not up for discussion. I heard the boy's case, reviewed his evidence, and deemed it to be a harmless prank which might have had unintended results. As Peter could not have possibly known what was to be on the OWL exam, he could not have poisoned anyone intentionally."

"Humph." Marchbanks scowled. "Black has no such excuse. Let us see how long it takes you to gloss _that_ over." Without waiting for a reply, she left the floo call and turned back to the class. "Please excuse the delay and thank you for your patience. Now, I trust there will be no further idiocy today?"

"No, ma'am," the students replied. 

"Very good. Then let's get our next pairs up here."

While Marchbanks called the next round of students to the floor, Harry whispered in Severus' ear.

"That floo call to Dumbledore isn't going to do a bit of good, is it?"

"Not likely, but Marchbanks' call to Foyeux might. One can hope anyway."

Harry sighed and laid his head on Severus' shoulder. "Sirius was an auror in my time. I wonder if he earned it or if he paid his way after being failed today."

Severus had no answers for that. 

The rest of the exam passed without incident, though the fact that they saw Black on the way to lunch suggested even the call to Foyeux had done little good. Was the man in Dumbledore's pocket? Or under his control?

Just how far did that evil man's power reach?

Severus shuddered and moved closer to Harry. Black saw Severus on his way to the Great Hall, but he only scowled and muttered some vague threat of retribution before going on his way.

"Coward couldn't attack me alone," Severus murmured to Harry.

"I reckon not, not after you handed him his arse earlier today," Harry whispered in his ear. "It was fascinating to watch you."

Severus' face flamed, and he gave his friend a hesitant smile. "Thank you. Go on and play with your elf friends. I will meet you in the _room_ in thirty minutes or so."

"Should I tell Mipsy your story from Defence?"

"No. Not yet. If we try to turn the elves against the headmaster, it may get back to him before we are ready. And we do not wish to reveal our association with the house elves too soon. For now, we must simply try to keep our heads down and deal with the prats as they come."

"Fair enough. Go on then. I'll see you later."

Severus brushed a gentle hand against Harry's invisible face before going on to lunch.


	12. Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to add this chapter a bit early because I finished the map that goes with it (also because I'll be busy packing for a bit)! I'm so proud of this one. ❤

#  **Chapter 12**

##  _Independence_

Candy's, as it turned out, was not owned by a buxom blonde like Harry had imagined, but a burly, red-haired, bearded man named Chuck. Harry had kept his mirth under control throughout his interview and cooking test—he'd had to make lemon meringue pie, though Chuck had baked it once Harry had finished preparing everything—but his straight face hadn't lasted long outside the restaurant. 

A giddy, income-secured Harry gasped out between snickers, "W-why is it called Candy's? That man is as far from a 'Candy' as it's possible to be!"

Severus snorted. "I imagine it was for a previous owner. Why change the name and lose business when you can keep a brand locals recognise?" He chuckled and bumped shoulders with Harry. "But you're right. It _is_ funny. And now I wonder if he did not simply hire you because you had the good sense not to laugh in his face."

"Oi! My pie was pretty good, I'll have you know."

Severus grinned. "I know. I nicked a taste of the filling after you put it in the crust."

Harry shook his head. "Glad you liked it, but that had raw eggs in, you know."

"It won't kill me. I am neither pregnant nor immunocompromised."

"Immunie-what?"

"Immunocompromised. It refers to a person with a weak immune system, someone who cannot easily fight off muggle infections. Wizards do not have that problem."

"Oh. So does that mean our viruses and such are more potent? What would happen if a muggle caught one?"

Severus stopped, head cocked in curiosity. "I do not know. I have never heard of a muggle catching a wizarding ailment, but I cannot imagine it would be good for them if they did. They have no magic to aid in fighting it."

Harry shuddered. "Let's just stay away from work for sure if we get sick, okay? I'd rather go a few days without income than kill someone because I caught a spot of wizard's flu."

"I am going to research that when I have time. I think it is impossible—it stands to reason that if wizarding illnesses could pass to the non-magical population, they would have been wiped out by now, but I am not sure what prevents the transfer, and now I am curious. Perhaps I can ask Madam Pomfrey if we ever have time."

"Maybe, but let's err on the side of caution until we're certain, just in case."

"Very well." Severus stopped before a weather-beaten brick building. "This is the place, Harry. What do you think?"

Harry examined the flats with curiosity. Two big buildings sat in an L-shape, each with their own parking lot. A small community lawn, complete with picnic tables and a couple of charcoal grills, sat to the side of the southern building, and the office beside it. A few pine trees shaded the picnic area, and a pair of children played on a small playground nearby. Ivy grew up part of the buildings, with closed flower buds peeking out from within.

"Oh. This place must be beautiful in the morning."

Severus frowned. "Must it?"

Harry pointed to the ivy-covered wall. "Morning glories. All mixed in with the greenery."

Severus peered at the wall. "So they are. You _do_ know your herbology."

Harry looked away, unwilling to admit he knew far more about muggle gardening than he ought but not as much about wizarding plants. Severus gave him a searching look, but did not push, to Harry's relief. He had less than no desire to discuss his relatives in public.

"I think this is the office," Severus motioned to a white screen door with a sign above. "Shall we enquire?"

Harry nodded. "But if anyone asks, I'm sixteen. Born… the twelfth of April."

"Fair enough. If you run into trouble, I will assist."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You have helped me. It is only fair that I help you."

Harry squeezed Severus' hand lightly and wished he could be more tactile. It may have been legal to be homosexual in Britain since 1967, but that did not mean it was accepted. And few people would listen to any explanations that he and Severus were only friends. It was safer just to keep his hands to himself in public, even if they weren't actually in a relationship. 

Yet. 

As much as he kept trying to remind himself that Severus mightn't want more and they barely knew each other, Harry couldn't squash that little thread of hope every time Severus looked at him a certain way or held him close. His affection for the boy increased with every day, and he hoped Severus felt the same. 

The office door creaked as Severus pulled it open, jarring Harry back to the moment. Harry walked in to find the woman he had imagined owning Candy's worked for the flats. He wouldn't have been surprised to find it was her actual name. 

She gave them a warm smile, straightened her pink jumper, and stood to shake their hands. "Welcome to Weaver's Grove, boys. I'm Genevieve, and I handle the management here. Everyone calls me Jenny, though. How may I help you?"

Harry found himself irrationally disappointed she wasn't named after a sweet, but he shook her hand with a smile nonetheless. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Severus Snape. I'm here to ask after the advert in the paper for a two bedroom flat. Is it still available?"

"Jenny" sorted through a stack of papers on her desk. "Yes it is, actually. Are you asking for your mum? I have some information here if you'd like to take it back to your parents."

Harry coughed. "Er, no. I don't have parents."

Jenny paused and looked up, a frown creasing her brows. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your guardians then?"

Harry's cheeks burned. "I'm on my own, ma'am. I don't have anyone or anywhere to go."

Her eyes flickered to Severus. 

"He would be safer on the streets than living in my house, ma'am," said Severus, his voice low and his cheeks red. "I would take him in otherwise."

Sympathy and concern crossed her features. "So you aren't safe either."

Severus rubbed his arm and shifted from foot to foot. "I manage."

Worry filled her eyes, but Severus gave her a pleading look, and she said nothing else. She shook her head and frowned at Harry.

"You really should have a guardian, Mister Potter. I can't just… how old are you? You don't look much beyond fourteen."

Harry glared. "I'm sixteen, ma'am. Just short."

"Surely you'd be better off with a foster parent or in the orphanage than on your own?"

Harry cringed. "No. Not at all."

"He's not safe in the system, ma'am," said Severus. "Please. We wouldn't have come on our own if there were any other way."

She hesitated. "Well, I just… I'm not sure how you're going to pay for it all by yourself, and I'm worried about leaving a teenager alone."

Harry stuck his chin out, an act of bravado more than true courage. "Ma'am, with all due respect, growing up alone and on the streets would have been a kinder life than what I've led. I appreciate that you're trying to keep me safe, but to be that, I need a roof over my head, and I have nowhere else to find it. I'll be fine. Better off on my own than otherwise."

Severus patted Harry's back. "Besides, we'll be rooming together. Harry already has work at Candy's as a cook and I'm looking for a job myself, so we should be able to afford it."

Harry barely resisted the urge to give Severus a questioning look. He passed it off—or tried to—as if this had been their plan all along and waited to see what Jenny would say.

She frowned, tapping her pencil on her desk. "And how old are you then?"

"I am also sixteen."

She sighed. "Well, all right. If it gets both of you out of dangerous situations, I suppose I can help you out." She fixed them both with a sharp look. "But I expect you to check in with me once a week and let me know you're okay. I'm doing this against my better judgment."

Harry let slip a sigh of relief. "Really? That's brilliant. Thank you so much."

Jenny gave him a smile tinged with sadness. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through, and I hope you can find what you need here." She looked through her papers again. "How long do you need it for?"

Harry frowned. "Only two months, ma'am. We both have a scholarship to a boarding school in Scotland, so we aren't in England for most of the year."

"Oh, really?" Relief filled her eyes. "In that case, I'm not nearly as worried about it. I'm sure you can keep out of trouble for two months, can't you?"

Harry held back a wry laugh. Two months without some major catastrophe would be a first. 

"That's the hope anyway."

Jenny chuckled. "Well, I think it shouldn't be too hard." She scribbled some information on a stack of printed papers, then stood and handed Harry the stack. "There you go. A modified lease for two months. Usually three is the shortest term we offer, but in your case, I'll make an exception. No point of paying for a flat if you're not going to be in it. Just sign the lines at the bottom, gentlemen, and I'll need to see some form of ID."

Harry felt Severus tense beside him and understood the reason. Harry _had_ no ID. Not one he could show her for certain, as it would list his birthdate as four years in the future. He patted Severus' shoulder to comfort him, signed the paperwork, and handed it to his friend. Then, while both Jenny and Severus were distracted, he cast a careful _Confundus_ on the landlady. 

"We showed you our identification already," said Harry with a hesitant smile. "You said everything looks good."

Severus shot him a piercing look.

The haze slowly cleared her eyes. "Ah, well, that looks to be all in order then. I'll just file this here. Your first month's rent will be due as soon as you get your first paycheques. And that will be?"

"Next week, ma'am," Harry said without looking at his friend lest he give them away. "For myself, at any rate. Severus will have to find work first before we can tell you definitively when his will come. We're going to ask down at Bibliotopia as soon as we're done here, so with any luck, we'll know before the end of the day."

Jenny nodded. "Very well. Just let me know where Severus ends up working as soon as you find employment. Good luck, gentlemen, and I'll look forward to your visit next week." The look in her eyes made it clear it wasn't a request.

"Y-yes, ma'am. Next week." Harry tugged on Severus' sleeve to get him to move and led the boy out of the building. 

To his credit, Severus waited until they were out of earshot of the nearby nuggles before he rounded on Harry. "What did you do to her? Did you erase her memory?"

"No, just _Confunded_ her. She might remember by next week that she forgot to take our identification, but by then I should be able to conjure something. I hope."

Severus' posture relaxed. "So it's not permanent?"

"No. I would have _Obliviated_ a Death Eater and to hell with the consequences, but I didn't want to hurt her. She was just doing her job."

Severus nodded. "Well, that's all right then. But are you certain you will be able to conjure something?"

"Not entirely. Might have to keep _Confunding_ her. Are you sure you can get away to visit next Friday?"

"No, but I will manage it. How will you _Confund_ her? We are forbidden from using magic during the summers."

Harry shook his head. "The Ministry doesn't know who I am. In this time, I don't exist, at least not on the Ministry's records. And the underage law only applies to magic with your wand anyway, or if you get caught by muggles." He frowned. "Well, that time I did use my wand. And since I'm not technically a student, if I had the trace, it would have alerted the Ministry, right?"

Severus frowned and cocked his head. "I think you are correct." He gasped and gripped Harry's sleeve. "Wait. You mean to tell me we are allowed the use of wandless magic in the summer?"

"Er, yeah? I'm pretty sure. I mean, how are they going to track it but through your wand? I still wouldn't go overboard though, just in case."

Severus slumped in relief. "It might help me keep my skin attached, at least. And allow me to escape for our weekly meetings."

Harry gave him a searching look. "About that, why did you tell her you'd be living with me? You're staying with your mum, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I feared she would not let you have the place alone. I truly will be there as much as I can safely, and perhaps I might convince Mum now she knows we have a safe place to go, so I do not imagine it will be a problem. Whether Mum will come away or not, she will see us together enough not to question my whereabouts."

Harry let slip a grateful sigh. "In that case, I'm grateful for your help, Severus."

"I hope it is more than simply _aid_ soon. Living with my father is… unpleasant, though I do… he is still my father." Severus stared at his feet. "Even if he… hurts me."

Harry rubbed Severus' shoulders and gave him a sad smile. "Yeah. I know exactly how you feel."

Muggles or no muggles, Severus took Harry into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Severus. It's okay."

Severus pulled away and sighed. "Come on. Let's go to the bookstore before it closes."

Harry nodded and fell in step beside Severus.

* * *

They had almost reached the bookstore before Severus spoke again, having finally mustered the strength and courage to admit his abuser might not have been as bad as it seemed. Given all the prats had done to Severus, it was a difficult concept to wrap his head around, but Harry needed hope, and little by little, Severus was beginning to understand that he would do anything for his new friend.

Even admit the humanity of a boy he had every reason to believe a complete menace.

With a deep breath, Severus laid his hand on Harry's wrist and tugged him in a little closer. "Harry, I—about your godfather and father—I think I have information that might…." He shook his head. "Well, I am not sure if it will make you feel better or worse, but you deserve to know the truth."

Harry fixed his eyes on Severus. "You haven't lied to me. I would have sensed it, I think. Or seen it. Your eyes hide everything when you learn to occlude, but now, they're windows into your very soul. I see every flicker of pain." He wrapped Severus' hand with his own. "And I wish I could make it stop hurting."

Severus squeezed Harry's fingers and withdrew, fearing to draw too much attention. "You do. I would have—had I not had you this week…." He shuddered and inched closer. "I would have shattered into pieces. Everything—it all would have hurt too much. I would have broken down the middle and never healed again."

Harry stared ahead as if seeing something far away. "I know."

Severus shivered, a chill of foreboding creeping through his veins.

"I won't let it happen again," Harry murmured. "That man—gods, I feel as though I failed him, even though it wasn't possible for me to save him. But seeing you now—the lovely person that you are, knowing how sweet and soft your heart is under that tough shell—Merlin. It breaks my heart. It's mad, because Snape hated me, but I want to go through time just to find the man and give him a hug, hardarse or not."

Severus closed his eyes, overcome for a moment, and let his breath out in a shaky rush. "You may h-hug me, if it soothes you."

Harry gave him a warm smile and nodded. "I think it soothes us both."

Cheeks burning, Severus stared at his feet and forced himself onwards. "Y-yes. I… it is safe."

Harry rubbed Severus' back. "And there hasn't been a safe place for you for a long time, hm? Maybe ever?"

Severus shook his head, keeping his gaze down. He wasn't ready to talk about his parents yet, even if he could remember days when they were kind. He couldn't remember what had changed them— _birthday candles, the smell of smoke, a sizzle of magic_ —all that was left of that day was a broken promise and a tiny grave. Severus shut his eyes, struggling to hold back tears. Even now, that half-memory still cut like a sword. He had wanted it so much, to not be alone any longer….

Looking back on those days, he realised, his five-year-old self had known nothing about what it meant to be alone.

A gentle hand stroked his hair, calloused fingertips brushing the back of Severus' neck and fanning over the base. A tickling sort of chill rushed down his spine and tingled at the base, and Severus' head tilted back into Harry's fingers involuntarily.

"Ohh." The sound left his throat beyond his will, and fierce heat surged into his face. He shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and looked away, fearful of what he might see in Harry's eyes. Shame? Disgust? Would Harry draw away?

A gentle arm wrapped around Severus' waist and tugged him into Harry's side. "Hey. It's okay. I'm not going to leave you alone, ever, until you get tired of me."

Severus froze. That last sentence brought it home that Harry feared being thrown away like old rubbish just as much as Severus himself. Harry needed him as much as Severus needed Harry. He should have realised that already, but Harry seemed so perfect sometimes in spite of all he had lost. To know he was human, to know he had insecurities and flaws just like Severus—Merlin, it was a relief.

Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him flush against his side. "Hush. I shan't grow tired of you. We have been together almost the entirety of the past few days and I have not tired of your company yet." He rubbed Harry's shoulder before stepping back to his side of the sidewalk, lest the muggles hurt them for their simple affection. "And that in and of itself is telling."

Harry gave Severus a shy smile, his cheeks pink and something… soft in his eyes. "Yeah? You've liked being near me then?"

Severus nodded. "Though we have mostly shared grief together as of late, I have not found the less eventful times we have shared lacking either."

Harry's smile beamed. "I'm glad you—you don't hate spending time with me, Severus. I really like being near you." His smile took on some unreadable quality, something smoky filled his eyes, and Severus' stomach swooped. Merlin.

"O-oh."

Harry took Severus' hand and guided him back towards the shop. "We're not going to make it by closing time if we keep stopping."

Severus chuckled. "We still have at least an hour."

"That's good." Harry frowned and released Severus' hand. "Um, what were you going to say about my dad and godfather earlier?"

Severus drew up short. "Merlin, I'd completely forgotten." He resumed walking and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. They were likely being too tactile not to draw notice, but Severus knew his friend would need the bracing touch. "Ah, it is only that I believe it _is_ possible your father and godfather are not the—well, not _entirely_ the monsters they appear to be."

Harry frowned. "Severus, they've been _horrible_ to you."

Severus shuddered, but left his hand on Harry's back. "I know, but just before Black tried that compulsion curse on me this morning, his eyes glazed over. He looked much like Jenny did when you _Confunded_ her just now. I suppose it is possible he simply forgot the incantation for the curse, but given what we have discovered in the past few days, I think it far more likely he is under compulsions to act this way."

Harry swayed into Severus, ashen and weak. Severus grabbed Harry up and ducked into an empty side alley where he could take care of the boy in peace. They were already getting odd looks from the passers-by anyway. 

As soon as a hulking skip bin hid them from sight, Severus took Harry into his arms and held him tight, rubbing gentle hands down his back and guiding the boy to rest his head against his friend's chest. 

"Harry, I am sorry. I only thought you should know."

Harry threw his arms around Severus' waist and buried his face into the boy's chest. A kiss against his sternum let Severus know he was forgiven—and made his breath catch. 

"Don't apologise," Harry murmured. "Was the right thing to do, to tell me. All my life, I've been fed half-truths and lies." 

He tilted his head back to look into Severus' eyes, and, with their faces so close, Harry's breath brushed Severus' lips. Heat flooded Severus' face even as Harry's eyes sought his own, an earnest, tearful plea filling those verdant depths. 

"Please," Harry said, "please. Even if you think the truth will hurt. Even if you're afraid for my life. Please, _never_ keep the truth from me. If you know something, tell me. Please. I can't bear any more secrets when they've cost me so much."

Severus couldn't deny Harry when he looked at him like that, all limpid green eyes and tears on his lashes. He nestled his hand into Harry's hair and tugged him close. 

"Yes," Severus murmured against the boy's ear. "I promise. If I have pertinent information to you that you do not yet know, or if I discover information on our quest or targets, then I will tell you. But… there are things Lils has told me that she has asked me never to reveal. You will not hate me for not sharing that information?"

"If it has nothing to do with me, Dumbledore, or Voldemort, of course not. Those are _her_ secrets. It's not my business. But if it's to do with me or our goals, then please tell me. Please."

"Yes." Severus brushed Harry's fringe back from his scar and kissed the silvery lightning bolt. "I promise."

Harry tilted his head towards Severus, soft lips just brushing his jaw. "Thank you, Severus."

With a soft sigh, Severus nodded and rested his cheek on Harry's head. "Are you all right?"

Harry shuddered. "No. Everything I thought I knew is wrong. I-I don't even know who I am anymore."

Severus hugged Harry tight. "You are Harry Potter. You are my friend, and you came through twenty years of sheer hell to save me. You keep saving me." He brushed a hand down Harry's cheek and watched as those full, dark lashes fluttered. The sight made his heart thump and his breath come faster. "Whoever you are, Harry, I am grateful to have known you."

Harry sighed and laid his head against Severus' shoulder. "It's been a rough week for both of us, yeah?"

Severus gave a wry chuckle and rubbed Harry's back. "I am honestly unsure which of us has had it worse."

"About the same, I reckon." Harry kissed Severus' shoulder. "Come on. I'll be all right now. Let's see about getting you a job before the store closes."

Severus nodded and pushed off of the wall. "Will you be all right?"

Harry took Severus' hand and gave him a grief-tinged smile. "I'll pull through, as long as you're with me."

Severus' cheeks burned. "I-I will be. You'll stay by me?"

"Yeah. I promise."

Severus held Harry tight, taking comfort from his warmth, his scent, his affection. "Whatever happens, I am glad you are here."

"Yeah." Harry pressed his head into Severus' neck. "Severus? I think… I'm _fated_ to be here."

"Fated?"

"All those prophecy orbs…." Harry leaned back and frowned. "It has to mean something. Dumbledore has it in for us for a reason, and that strange fire before the spell hit in the Atrium—it's just too odd for it all to be a coincidence. Don't you think?"

Severus shivered. "Maybe you are right. People don't come so far back in time for no—damn! Time…." He glanced at his wrist and grimaced. "We had better hurry, Harry. We'll talk more about it later, yes?"

"After dinner, yeah."

"Shall we eat in the Room tonight?"

"Probably safest. Dumbledore must know someone is protecting you by now. He'll be on the prowl for me."

Severus took Harry's hand and led him from the alley. "Damn. How will we stay hidden?"

"Leave that to me. I know all sorts of secret ways into Hogwarts he doesn't, and I have a secret weapon."

"You do?"

"Ever heard of the _Serpensortia_ spell? It's rather useful for a Parselmouth, especially since most snakes are friendly to speakers."

Severus smirked. "Instant familiar, hm?"

"I'm not sure they have that much intelligence or staying power, but we can certainly find a snake smart enough to help us smell around corners for the old man. At least until I can work out how to make a new map."

"If the snake does not last, there's a pet store with magical familiars just around the corner here, behind Jem's. We can save up for one if necessary, as having an animal who can talk to us would be of immense value."

"Jem's?"

"Low-budget jewellery store. Now, about the map, shouldn't we simply steal the one the prats have instead? They are clearly using it to wreak havoc."

Harry shuddered. "I don't think I want to try it. Merlin knows what they might have done to their dorm."

"Hm. Mipsy could do it."

"Yes, but then she would be risking her position and potentially endangering both our safety and her own." Harry shook his head. "It's not worth the risk. We'll just research ways to make a better map and beat them at their own game, yeah?"

"And make ourselves unplottable while we're at it," said Severus with a nod.

"Can we do that?"

"If you can travel twenty years in time and not destroy the world, then I think preventing the giant prats from tracking us with their foul little toy ought to be easy enough."

Harry smiled. "Might help prevent a paradox, too. Yeah, we'll ask the room for help first thing in the morning, okay? Tonight, we need to just relax and recover a bit. It's been a madhouse, and we both need a break."

"Agreed." Severus nudged Harry into the bookstore's parking lot. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll wait in the aisles and see what I can find on mapping charms and wards while you're talking to Turner. Good luck."

"Thank you." With a deep, steadying breath, Severus squared his shoulders and led them inside.

* * *

[ **MAP OF NORTH COKEWORTH, mixed media.** ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141843489@N07/50444233786/in/datetaken/)


	13. First Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, sorry it's taken so long to get to this. I've really been having a hard time, but hopefully things are starting to get back on track. I'm on antidepressants again and drs finally adjusted my meds to control my endocrine disease. So that is starting to get better, thank goodness. 1 chronic disease (sort of) down, 6 more to go. 😭
> 
> Yes, I am a walking hospital, thanks. 😅
> 
> At the very least, I'm going to have more time to write given I have to have 4 more rounds of procedures on my spine over the next 2 months (radiofrequency ablations). Here's hoping they help with the pain this time. Doc seems to think they put them in the wrong spot last time. I guess we'll find out by sometime next month.

#  ** Chapter 13 **

##  _First Vision_

With Severus' OWLs completed and their summer lives secure, the boys decided to spend the night in the room and relax, at least as much as they could do with such darkness pressing in on all sides. Severus had just settled down to relax when Harry had the room conjure a chess set and grinned as he sat on the 'white' side. 

"Come on, then."

Severus raised an eyebrow and sat behind the black pieces. "Why are you grinning at me like a buffoon?"

Harry snorted. "Because I'm nearly positive you'll beat me."

"And that makes you _happy_?"

Sorrow flickered into Harry's eyes. "Ron always beat me. Didn't even have to try."

Severus moved a pawn forward. "Well, then we shall see if I am any better at trouncing you, hm?"

The light came back to Harry's eyes, and Severus vowed to himself he would always beat the boy at chess, even if the fact that it helped Harry cope bemused him. By seven turns in, it became apparent he wouldn't have to put much effort into it either. 

Severus considered the board. "Hm. Queen to E3." The black queen backhanded Harry's knight and sent him flying. 

Harry watched it grumble and walk around the side of the board, his eyes far away. 

"Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry gave Severus a wry smile. "That just reminded me of something."

"Oh? Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure. Remember I told you I went after the Philosopher's Stone in my first year with Ron and Hermione?"

Severus moved his pawn and watched Harry's somewhat pathetic attempt to counter it. "Yes?"

"There were a lot of puzzles to beat before we got to it. All the strongest teachers had set up protections. Hagrid brought in Fluffy."

" _Fluffy_? Dumbledore protected the stone with a beast named _Fluffy_?"

Harry burst into hysterical giggles. "You don't know Hagrid like I do, obviously. The man has a _thing_ for monsters. He raised an acromantula as a _pet_ for Merlin's sake. Got expelled for it too, when Riddle blamed him for opening the Chamber of Secrets and murdering Moaning Myrtle."

Severus' jaw dropped. "C-come again?"

Harry snorted. "Merlin, I forget how mad my stories must sound to someone who didn't live it. Yes, Riddle opened the Chamber and set the basilisk on a student. It killed her, and then he blamed Hagrid and Aragog—his acromantula he had raised in a broom closet—for her death. Hagrid was expelled, Riddle got an award for special services to the school, and Myrtle took over the loo where he killed her. That's where the entrance to the Chamber is, believe it or not."

"In a _loo_? A _girls'_ loo at that?"

"Yeah."

"Merlin. That's utterly mad."

"Yeah, but it's your turn."

Severus jumped and focused his attention on the board again. With a grin, he moved his bishop into position. "Check."

Harry looked at the board and groaned. "Eight turns? Really?"

Severus laughed. "I thought you wanted me to thrash you?"

Harry chuckled good-naturedly and moved his remaining knight in attempt to protect his king. It wouldn't work, but Severus appreciated the thought.

"So I was telling you about the tests for the stone. Fluffy is a misnomer if ever there was one. He's a Cerberus."

Severus choked and nearly tipped the table in his shock. "A _Cerberus_? Hagrid named a giant, vicious, three-headed dog made to guard the gates of Hell _Fluffy_?"

"He did. And he named a Norwegian Ridgeback—a _female_ —Norbert."

"The man is mad!"

Harry laughed, though sadness tinged his tone. "It hurts that he wouldn't trust me if I tried to talk to him now. He was my first friend ever, and now…."

Severus took Harry's hand in his own and rubbed his knuckles. "I am here."

"I hope you always are. You're all I've got, Severus."

"It's a promise."

Harry gave him a tear-edged smile. "Me too." He cleared his throat and shook himself. "A-anyway, once we used a flute to put Fluffy to sleep—music knocks Cerberuses out, apparently. Cerberi? Cerberuxi? Merlin, I don't know. Anyway, it doesn't even need to be _good_ music, as I hadn't a clue how to play in first year. I've practised some since, but—"

"You can play the flute?"

Harry flushed to his ears. "Well, an Irish flute—a wooden one, I mean. Hagrid made one for me in my first year, and I've practised on it ever since whenever I found a moment alone."

Severus gave him a shy smile. "I would like to hear it sometime."

"Have to be here. I don't have it anymore. I lost everything, and Hagrid wouldn't make me a new one even if I was selfish enough to ask."

"Hagrid...." Severus tapped his queen on the side of the board without setting it down. "Hm. So, on Dumbledore's orders, Hagrid protected the stone with a vicious beast that likes music, then gave you the means to overcome it?" He narrowed his eyes. "That was rather convenient, don't you think?"

"If by 'convenient,' you mean engineered so I would end up facing Voldemort alone as a first year, I think you're right."

Severus snarled and smacked his hand down on the edge of the table. "Damn that man."

"Yeah."

The chess pieces shouted at Severus to make a move already. He gave Harry a wry smile and moved his queen in position. "Checkmate."

Harry laughed and reset the board. "You're even better than Ron. Let's go again."

"Yes, but do tell me why this reminded you of the stone already."

"Right." Harry moved his pawn into a different place this time and sighed. "Well, past Fluffy, there was a load of Devil's Snare Sprout had brought in. Ron reminded Hermione to make fire, and we escaped it. Then there was a room full of keys flying about—Flitwick's work. You had to fly after the right key to pass, but the minute I touched the broom, the other keys started to attack me."

"Merlin! How did you manage that?"

Harry gave a sheepish laugh. "Er, well, I am really good at flying. I was a seeker already, so it wasn't so hard to find the right key."

"But you were a first year!"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "I-I know. McGonagall had the rules bent for me because she wanted me on the team that badly."

Severus grimaced. "Well, that certainly sounds familiar."

Harry ducked his head and hugged his waist, uncertainty and embarrassment heavy in his emotions. Again, Severus felt an echo of them in his own heart and winced at the pain he had caused his friend. 

"I'm sorry." He tentatively tipped Harry's face back up to meet his gaze and gave him a shy smile. "Show me that sometime, too?"

Harry blushed bright red and turned into his touch. "I'll take you, if you let me."

Severus' cheeks burned. "Yes, all right." He rubbed Harry's cheek once and withdrew his hand. "So, you caught the key, then what?"

Harry grimaced. "Well, there was a troll, but it was already knocked out, so we just went past it. That was Quirrell's test. Bastard had an affinity for them, so…."

"So it was easy to pass."

"Right." Harry closed his eyes. "Then, we came upon McGonagall's test—a giant chess game. Only _we_ had to be the players. Ron helped us play—he took the position of a knight—and Merlin, he was fantastic. Knocked white players down left and right, but in the end, he had to sacrifice himself so Hermione and I could go on."

" _Sacrifice himself_?" Severus froze, eyes wide and staring. "But… you said he was with you at the Department of Mysteries."

"He was. I didn't mean he _died_. I meant the other queen knocked him off his horse and out. He was too hurt to go on, so at the next test, once Hermione helped me solve it, I sent her back after Ron and faced Quirrell and Voldemort alone." A wry expression came over his face. "Come to think of it, he was in the exact same position my knight was when your queen took it."

"Maybe you were thinking of that game subconsciously," said Severus with a sad smile. "Harry, am I—will I be enough?"

Harry came around the table and wrapped Severus in his arms. "You're brilliant, Sev. No one can replace what I've lost, but you're keeping me sane." He kissed Severus' cheek and held him tight, sending a wave of warmth and affection through the older boy. "You're enough for me."

Severus kissed Harry's temple and sighed into his hair. "I promise I'll be here for you as much as I can be, and if you are afraid at night, you may always send Mipsy after me. Only make sure she knows to silence her apparition and stay out of sight."

Harry pulled back and gave him a hesitant smile. "Yeah. That might help. Thanks, Severus."

"You're welcome. Now, sit back down and make a move already before I think you're trying to stall me into losing."

Harry laughed and returned to his seat. "Rook to C5."

* * *

_Harry dreamed of a dark altar and a youthful man with dashing good looks and eyes as cold and evil as the monster hidden within. Tom Riddle stood in the centre of his finest followers, strong fingers caressing a familiar dark wand. Seventeen new faces stood in a half-circle, youthful faces unmasked until their soon-to-be lord and master finished with them._

_"Seventeen recruits," Tom murmured. "A good crop this year."_

_"Yes, m'lord," said a sharp, cockney voice Harry recognised too well._

_"Good work, Travers. Tell me, what are our prospects for next year?"_

_Travers bowed low. "They appear to be quite good, so far. We have fifteen hopefuls among next years' seventh form and five more are wavering towards our cause."_

_"Excellent. And the sixth years?"_

_Travers paused. "The sixth years need more work. There aren't many interested in servin' the dark."_

_Riddle's fingers twitched on his wand, but he refrained from cursing Travers. Pity._

_"I see." He rubbed his chin and pointed his wand at the tallest of the newly-graduated crop. "You there, what is your name?"_

_The boy bowed. "T-Thorfin, my lord. Thorfin Rowle."_

_"Very good. Tell me, Thorfin, of those you know, who might you recommend for our cause among the current fifth years?"_

_Thorfin gulped. "W-what sort of traits are you looking for, m-my lord? O-other than purity of blood, of course."_

_"Other than the pure of blood, I seek those with extraordinary talents, intelligence, power, skill with a wand, anything that sets them apart from the rest."_

_"Well, in that case, there is…."_

_Riddle listened to the boy, but his eyes stayed on Travers. Travers shook his head slightly after every name, which Harry took to mean that either the arse had already recruited them or they didn't fit Riddle's goals._

_"Disappointing," Riddle said once Thorfin had finished his litany. "Do any of the rest of you have… other suggestions?"_

_"If I may, my lord," said a smallish recruit on the edge of the pack, "I may have one suggestion."_

_Riddle turned to the boy, intrigue clear in his expression. "Indeed. And who is it you think would serve our cause well?"_

_The boy held his head high and spoke in a clear, steady tone. "It would depend, my lord, on whether your stipulation on blood purity is absolute or could be… bent in cases of special merit."_

_"I will not allow a mudblood to sully our ranks!" Riddle's lips had formed the first syllable of the pain curse when the newcomer bowed and spoke again._

_"Of course not, my lord. I would never dare suggest one so impure. But a half-blood? One with ties to the sacred twenty-eight?"_

_Riddle frowned and rubbed his wand along his lip. "What is your name, boy?"_

_"Evan Rosier, my lord."_

_"Hm. The pureblood heir to the Rosier line would not suggest a half-blood lightly. Very well, make your case."_

_"There is a half-blood, my lord, with unparalleled skill in potions—Slughorn does not recognise him due to his impoverished roots, but the boy's genius has nonetheless already secured him a spot for a mastery with almost any master he chooses. Besides this, he has some genius with spellcraft and overall intelligence that would serve you well."_

_Damn. Harry suppressed a wave of worry. Was he talking about Severus?_

_Riddle huffed. "Intriguing, but I have little use for those who cannot carry their weight in a duel."_

_Rosier nodded. "Until this afternoon, I would not have suggested him. However, rumour has spread throughout the school today that he bested the Black heir in his Defence OWL—while silenced and wandless—and Black was using dark magic against him."_

_Fuck. Definitely Severus._

_Rosier shook his head, expression resigned. "Unfortunately, I fear the Black heir is far too… Gryffindor to be turned to our line of thinking, however dark he may be in actuality. His younger brother, however, is not yet a lost cause."_

_Regulus. His defection to the dark had hurt Sirius in Harry's time, though the man would never admit it outright. Was it possible to save him this time?_

_Travers nodded. "Evan's tellin' the truth, m'lord. I might've recommended him myself, if not for his bloodline."_

_Riddle tapped his wand on his palm, considering. "Hm. While I do not typically make it a practise to allow half-bloods into our regime, should he prove himself worthy of our cause and show that he is willing to shed his Muggle ancestry, perhaps I might make an exception. Once. Keep an eye on him, Travers, and report at the end of next term as to whether you believe him worthy or not."_

_Travers bowed. "Yes, m'lord."_

_One of the masked members scoffed. "A half-blood, sullying our regime? Master, are you truly going to consider thi—"_

_"_ Crucio _!"_

_Bellatrix screamed under the curse, and Riddle gave her a cruel smile._

_"Do not question me again, Bellatrix, lest I take stronger measures to remind you of your place."_

_"Y-yes, m-my lord."_

_"Now, that is enough talk about recruits. Let us welcome our new brothers and sisters into the cause."_

_Riddle raised his wand and smiled, a sight that set all the recruits but Rosier shaking in their boots. Hm. Harry would have to watch his back around that one._

_"In the name of purity, honour, and tradition, we welcome you."_

_The Death Eaters and recruits called back the acceptance phrase, and Riddle's smile grew._

_"Very good. Now then, Evan, you shall be the first to join my ranks. Remove your robe."_

_Rosier gave the slightest hint of a flinch. The light from Riddle's wand glimmered on his pale skin, red as the blood he would soon shed for evil's cause._

* * *

Severus woke next to what felt like a miniature tornado. He scooted away from the writhing thing and tried to get his bearings. It was the middle of the night judging by the position of the moon, and he lay in plush, blue-patterned bed in a room totally devoid of snakes and green. A _double_ bed. And someone lay beside him, moaning and tossing about as if caught in the throes of a nightmare.

At the sound of a muffled whimper, Severus' brain caught up to his senses. 

"Harry!" He carefully extricated his writhing friend from the damp sheets—the room changed them immediately—and tugged him into a gentle embrace. "Harry, wake up. It's just a bad dream."

Harry's head lolled on Severus' shoulder. Damn. 

"Harry!"

A low, dark voice rasped from Harry's lips. A terrible voice, dark and evil. Severus' heart pounded in his ears and his fingers clenched in Harry's shirt.

"H-Harry?"

"All impurities shall be purged, in the name of magic and might." Harry arched back, hissing as if in pain, and Severus realised it was a vision. 

Damn. He had no choice but to wait it out. 

With a quiet whimper of fear for his friend, Severus held Harry tight and called to him over and over, praying his voice, his touch, _something_ might make it through. What seemed like hours passed with Harry thrashing and crying out against his chest, interspersed with muttering what sounded like a dark oath. 

An _oath_? Oh, bloody hell! Terror clanged in Severus' chest, cold and heavy as lead. Would Harry be bound with or without his consent?

"No," Severus breathed. "I won't let you steal him away from me. Not him. Never him."

He had one, desperate idea, and no knowledge if it would succeed, but what good was having the powers of a natural legilimens if he couldn't use them to save his friend from his own mind?

"Merlin, let this work. _Legilimens_!"

Nothing happened, probably because Harry was still sleeping. What now? Maybe if he modified the spell?

Wait. 

"How do I perform legilimency on a sleeping person?"

The room popped a parchment into existence and turned on the lights. Severus scanned the paper and let out a breath of relief. Thank Merlin.

" _Legilimens Somna_!"

He dove into Harry's mind and sought his friend's consciousness. He landed in a darkened throne room of sorts, at the head of a group of students, all faces Severus recognised and many from his own house. 

Evan Rosier, standing at the top of the line with one arm held out and bared for Riddle's perusal, staggered back, and clutched his arm against his chest. "T-thank you, my lord. I am—am very pleased to bear your mark."

Severus cursed under his breath. A marking ceremony? Merlin.

"Welcome, Evan, to the side of honour and purity. Bear the brand as a mark of honour and serve it well."

"Yes, my lord."

"Move along."

Rosier bowed and moved to the back of the line. 

"Rowle," Voldemort called. " _Xavier_ Rowle. Step forwards."

A blond, weedy boy Severus knew as a self-righteous, bigoted bastard of a swot from two years above him, took an unsteady step forwards and gave a shaky bow. "T-thank you for the honour of serving your greatness, my lord." 

His usual disdainful sneer had fallen to the wayside. Instead, his eyes darted from side-to-side and his tongue kept wetting his lips. His left hand, as he revealed his forearm to Riddle, trembled hard. The cocky Ravenclaw's supposed wit—nothing spectacular for all he tried to pretend to be an enlightened genius—could do nothing to shield him now. 

As Severus had fallen victim to his pompous preaching and snide taunts more than once over the past five years, he couldn't help finding some little vindictive amusement in seeing the disdainful prick frightened enough to wet himself, but he shoved it aside in favour of searching for his friend's consciousness. 

The paper the Room had given him said the person's waking mind would resemble light or some kind of element in the centre of their dream. Severus didn't see anything yet, and he was half-afraid to call out to Harry in case the others sensed it—this was no mere dream, after all—but Harry had to be here _somewhere_. Severus walked among the crowd of nervous youths and searched for a sign, a glow, an unexplained breeze, anything to indicate his friend's presence.

"Repeat after me, Joe. I vow to serve and uphold the pureblood manifesto. I will suffer the alliance of no mudblood nor blood traitor. I will allow no one of dirty blood to stain my family lineage. I will allow no one of impure blood to leave their filthy seed in my body—"

Rowle choked. "M-my lord? Why is such a vow necessary? Are we not all above the evils of homosexuality and its associated practises?"

Riddle gave the boy a considering look. "You believe homosexuality is evil?"

"Uh… n-not on the same level as betraying one's bloodline, of course, but, yes, my lord. Don't we all?"

"Hm. In my experience, the ones who protest homosexuality the hardest have secrets to hide." Riddle cupped the boy's cheek and traced his trembling lips. "Are you hiding secrets, I wonder?" 

Rowle whimpered. "N-no, my lord. Not from you."

"Hm. We shall see." Riddle scanned the crowd. "Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy sauntered to Riddle's side and bowed low. "How may I serve you, my lord?"

"Service me before this cretin and teach him the proper way of things."

Oh god, no. Harry didn't need to see this. Harry had already endured too much of this, far too much, and Malfoy had been the most recent to threaten him.

Merlin help him, Severus didn't want to witness it either.

"Harry!" Severus winced at the panic-driven volume of his cry, but no one turned at the sound. Did that mean he could interact with the scene without affecting it or drawing notice? 

Malfoy gave a dark chuckle. "Oh, it would be my _pleasure_ , my lord."

Severus grimaced and whipped his head around. "Harry!" He barrelled past the nearest recruit and crashed into someone's chest, but no one paid him any heed. "Harry, it's Severus! Where are you?"

A zip slid open, and Severus whimpered. 

" _Harry_!"

Severus screamed his name and sobbed at the sight of an orange light glowing just beyond the next shaking recruit. Thank _Merlin_! The scene wavered, and the orange glow flickered. 

Riddle said in a voice that carried to every corner of the room, "The only sin in my ranks is the tolerance and breeding of impure blood."

Severus bolted for the light and gasped as it came into view. 

Fire. Oh, god. Could he touch it without hurting them both?

"You will obey me in all things, boy. If I order you to seduce a man, you will obey. If I order you to bend over and take it right now, you _will_ o—"

"Merlin!"

Severus dove for the fire, willing to endure burns if it meant sparing Harry and himself the nightmares he feared hovered just on the horizon, but nothing hurt. As his arms enveloped the fiery light, gentle warmth and love washed over him instead. Devotion and trust so powerful, it left him breathless and made his eyes well.

"Harry…."

Did his friend truly feel so much for him? Severus tucked the flaming light close against his heart and felt the warmth of living skin pressed against him. A rapid pulse in his ear. Puffs of breath on his hair, shaking hands clutching his chest.

"S-Severus?"

Severus moved back with a gasp. "Harry? You are awake?"

Harry shuddered. "Y-yeah."

Severus held his hands out to the distressed boy. "I am here. You are safe."

Harry crawled back into his arms instead. "Severus, it was awful."

Severus held Harry's head against his shoulder. "I saw part of it. I dove into your mind to rescue you when I heard you chanting the vows. Are you well?"

"Dove into my mind? Like with legilimency?"

"Yes. Forgive me. I was terrified the vow would bind you. I did not know what else to do, as I could not wake you."

Harry nuzzled Severus' neck. "'S okay. Would've been much worse without your help." He whimpered and held him tighter. "I feel them—all the pain and suffering. And almost always from Riddle's perspective, though I wasn't in his head this time. Still, it's awful to witness either way."

"Dear _Merlin_!" Severus clutched Harry's hair and held him tight. "Oh, Harry. I am so sorry."

"You saved me. Malfoy was just about to—but you saved me in time."

Severus shuddered. "Rowle—I hate the boastful arsehole, but he doesn't deserve…."

"He won't rape Rowle—yet. He won't want to scare potential followers away before they're locked in. If Rowle disobeys again _after_ taking the mark, though…."

Oh, bloody _hell_. Harry couldn't possibly know that, unless…. 

Severus cringed and held him tighter. "Damn. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry snuggled closer. "'S okay. Wasn't so awful this time. It didn't even—" He jerked back with a gasp and stared, wide-eyed at Severus. "Oh god."

Severus took his hands. "Harry?"

"It didn't hurt." Harry's voice came out in a tremulous whisper. "I can't—it always hurts, but it didn't tonight. Why didn't it hurt?"

"It didn't?" Severus let out an unsteady breath and rubbed Harry's palms. "Perhaps because I was here to watch over you."

Harry frowned. "Maybe. Or maybe because I wasn't in Riddle's head this time. I don't know why, but, either way…." He grabbed Severus into a fierce hug. "Oh, Merlin, thank you."

Severus held Harry against his heart and smoothed his wild hair. "Shh. You are safe now."

Harry nudged his head under Severus' chin and trembled in his arms. The few silent tears he couldn't stop cut like a knife. 

"I'm here," Severus whispered. "You're not alone."

Harry held him tighter and sighed against Severus' throat. "Yeah. We'll watch out for each other, okay?"

"Yes. That sounds lovely."

"Good." Harry sniffled in his arms until his shaking calmed, then sat up and wiped his face. "Thanks."

"It is no trouble." Severus guided Harry to lean against his side and rubbed his back. "Did you learn anything worthwhile?"

"Only that Malfoy was, apparently, always a sick bastard. Other than that, Riddle was recruiting a lot of people I didn't know and talking about next year's potential re…." Harry gasped and went rigid. "Oh no." He turned to Severus, eyes wide and horror stricken. "Severus, I-I might have screwed up."

Severus' heart jolted. "What? What do you mean?"

"T-the defence practical—well, I'm glad you were able to defend yourself, but—oh, Merlin help us, Severus, he's considering _you_ now."

Severus gripped the sheet and clung to Harry's waist. His voice came out in a whisper. "The… dark lord wants me?"

Harry dropped his head. "I-I'm sorry. It was the improvement to your duelling skills. They… noticed."

Severus tipped Harry's chin up. "Harry. Your help saved me from losing my will and my heart all over again, as well as being tortured publicly. It would have been easier to stay unnoticed, but it doesn't matter. Either way, I will never fall for that madness. Ever. And it isn't your fault regardless."

"You're not upset?"

"It's frightening, but no more so than the headmaster's vendetta against me, and you will stand by me, yes?"

"Every step of the way."

"Then we will keep each other strong." Severus traced Harry's cheeks with his thumbs. "You have saved me over and over. I will never blame you for my pain."

"I don't want you to hurt at all."

"Stay with me then, so I may protect you as well."

Harry shivered and pressed his face into Severus' hands. "You want to keep me safe?"

Something smoky and warm sparked in Harry's eyes, and Severus' voice dropped to a whisper.

"Yes. Merlin, yes."

"Yeah. I want to keep you safe, too."

Harry laid his palm along the back of Severus' left hand and eased it away from his face. Severus watched, transfixed and full of fluttery, soft feelings. Harry guided Severus' sleeve down and bared the pale skin of his inner forearm, and Severus' chest tightened. His breath stuttered at a series of light kisses from his wrist to his elbow, and something fluid and quicksilver rushed through his veins. 

"This is the only kind of brand I ever want to see on your arm," Harry whispered against his wrist. "Well, I suppose an actual tattoo would be okay, but never that one. Never anything that would hurt you."

Another kiss against his palm made Severus quiver inside. Merlin. No one had ever touched him like this.

He laid his shaking hand over Harry's cheek. "No brands."

Harry nuzzled Severus' hand and smiled. "Good." He rested his head on Severus' shoulder. "I'm really glad I came back for you, even if it hurts, too."

Severus closed his eyes against a surge of deep emotion. "Yes." His voice came out soft and unsteady. "I am too."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Severus' waist. "Think you can sleep again?"

Severus looked at the clock above the desk. "Hm. It is not so late. Perhaps a bit of reading will help calm us?"

"Works for me." 

Severus popped a bookcase into being and grabbed a book on Occlumency. "Here. Sit here with me, and we will read together, yes?"

Harry smiled and snuggled into his side. "Brilliant."


	14. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting in this chapter I'm super proud of! Best Snarry I've done to date. ❤
> 
> Also, I broke my foot in 6 places Monday and might need surgery if it doesn't stay in place this week, so good vibes would be appreciated.

#  **Chapter 14**

##  _Lost and Found_

Harry awoke from a dream of being drugged into following Dumbledore again and bolted up, panting hard. Severus, curled up underneath him, woke with a jolt, too.

"Harry? Was it another vision?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Just a nightmare, but…." He took a shaky breath. "Merlin, it was terrible."

Severus rubbed Harry's back. "Are you able to speak of it?"

"Y-yeah. You already know anyway. I dreamed Dumbledore found me here and tried to force me back to the Dursleys'. Never mind that they're teenagers themselves now, but dreams don't really make sense, I reckon. Anyway, I told him where he could stick it and ran back to you, but then, we had tea with lunch, and it was poisoned."

Severus grimaced. "We died then?"

"No. Dumbledore forced me back under his control. Then Vernon was looming over me, and I—" Harry retched. "I s-said it was for the greater good."

"Dear _Merlin_." 

"Y-yeah."

Severus hesitated. "Is it safe to touch you?"

"Yeah. It wasn't real. Just scary as hell."

"Yes, it's only a dream. He can't reach us here to poison our tea." Severus gasped and looked up, horror slowly dawning on his features. Harry twigged it at the same time.

"The great hall," Harry breathed.

"If we eat there…."

"We're buggered."

"Yes, precisely." Severus shuddered. "I think it is very fortuitous that we ate here last night."

"We can't eat here forever though, so what do we do?"

Severus bit his lip. A crease pinched his brow. "How would he poison us? Potions or spells?"

"Both, probably."

"So we would need a way to remove or neutralise hostile spells _and_ potions to remain safe."

"Er, honestly, I doubt those are his only options to ruin us."

Severus shuddered. "No, probably not." He stood and paced along the bedside.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and struggled to think of a way, too. "Room, is there a way to prevent any and all magical alterations to our food and drink?"

The room gave a disappointed little shudder and settled without changing anything. 

"Damn. That's a no."

"Of course it is," said Severus. "There is no antidote even for the disaster Dumbledore tried to force upon me in potions. That rules out your inquiry from the start."

Harry slumped and dropped his head. "Oh. S-sorry. I'm not as smart as you are."

Severus tipped Harry's chin up and rubbed his jaw. "That is a good idea though. We just need to alter the wording a bit."

Harry's shame faded. "Y-yeah? Oh. How should we ask then?"

Severus tilted his head and rubbed his chin. "Hm. The true danger lies in not knowing what he may or may not have altered, so—Room, is there a way to _detect_ unwanted alterations of any sort in food and drink? Or other substances?"

The room shimmered and popped a scroll into being in front of Severus.

Harry watched him pluck it from the air and skim the contents. "Other substances?"

"Yes. Potions we intend to take. Shampoo. Soap. Anything that comes in contact with our body can be altered." Severus studied the scroll a little longer. "Deprendo Venenum Lumen."

"That's the spell?"

Severus nodded. "There is also a potion, but I have all the necessary ingredients on hand save one, and it is relatively easy to brew."

"Which ingredient?"

"Boomslang skin. It's too pricey for me."

Harry swallowed a wave of nostalgia. "As it happens, I know where to find that unless it's been moved." 

"You mean steal it?"

"You have a better idea?"

Severus sighed. "No. People don't leave that lying around, unfortunately."

"Be nice if they did, but life isn't so easy."

Severus cocked his head and stared into the room. "I wonder…."

"Severus?"

"Is there a place to find abandoned things?"

The room didn't change.

"Damn. Well, it was worth a try."

Harry stood and summoned his cloak. "That might require leaving and asking the room to show us a new place." He draped the cloak over himself and tossed it over Severus' head, too. "Let's see if it works."

Severus took Harry's hand and followed him outside. A moment later, Harry opened the door to a virtual treasure grove of lost things.

"Bloody hell." He led Severus inside and closed the door behind them. "Look at all this."

Severus stepped over a broomstick that looked as though it might have originated in the founders' time. "There is a lot of rubbish here. If there _is_ boomslang skin here, it is doubtful it is still usable." He craned his neck to investigate a giant pile of bottles and phials. "Or that we shall find it before it is time to leave for the summer."

"I might be able to help with the last problem, but let's check that this stuff is actually real first. It might just be a simulated room within the room." 

Severus scanned the nearby rubbish and picked up a book. "This should be safe enough to test."

Harry examined the cover. "Held at Wandpoint." The busty woman and bulky auror on the front left him in no doubt of what kind of book it was. He grinned at Severus. "Fancy some new late-night reading material?"

Severus glanced at the cover and scowled. "Not this, to be sure. I chose it because if it does vanish, it is no great loss."

Harry chuckled. "I was only teasing. Come on then." He hid them both under the cloak and led Severus back into the hallway. He shut the door behind them, just to be sure the magic of the room didn't maintain it. "Well?"

Barnaby's trolls paused halfway through their routine. Several crashed into each other trying to find the source of the noise.

Severus held the book up under the cloak. 

"Brilliant." Harry paced and requested the room of lost things once more. " _Now_ we can search the room." He laid his wand in his palm. " _Point me_ boomslang skin." The wand spun twice, then pointed towards the west, east, and southwest. "Hah! There are at least three samples."

"Find the most recent then, and we shall see if it is usable."

Harry tweaked the spell and guided Severus west, past a huge cabinet and a statue of an ugly warlock. A tiara near them gave off a strange aura, and Harry guided Severus away from it. 

"Don't touch that, whatever it is. There's something… off about it."

Severus peered at the tiara. "Yes. I sense it, too." He slipped his hand into Harry's and stepped closer to his friend. "Thank you."

Harry squeezed his hand and led him on. 

* * *

Much to their relief, they found an in-date phial of unaltered boomslang skin on their second search. The first was newer, but mangled by some student's uneven knife skills. The second sample had barely a month to go before it lost its efficacy, but it would do. With their quarry in hand, the boys shifted the room of lost things back into their hideout and asked Mipsy for breakfast, but the cabinet gave Severus an idea.

"Harry, the items in that room do no one any good. We should take some of the furniture for your new flat."

Harry cocked his head. "Not sure I trust things with upholstery from there. They've been unused too long." Memories of cleaning Grimmauld Place made him shudder. "Be too afraid to find a load of doxies in them. Come to think of it, even the wooden things…."

"Considering there are portraits and trappings in this castle several centuries old, and many children come from… impoverished homes—" A flush heated Severus' face, and he stared at the floor. Harry took his hand. 

"I won't ever judge you for it, Severus. Ron's family was really poor, and I loved them all." 

Harry fought back an intense surge of grief. He had loved the twins almost as much as Ron, and even Ginny had been a good friend despite the strangeness of her unrequited fancy. And Molly and Arthur….

"Molly and Arthur Weasley were the closest thing to a family I ever had."

"Weasley? I don't believe I know any."

"I'm sure Arthur graduated long before you started. They're all lions anyway. You might have known Gideon and Fabian Prewett, though—Molly's brothers. I never met them. By the time I met Ron, they had been dead for years." Harry sniffled. "Do you suppose we could save them this time?" If he could save them for Molly, maybe travelling back so far wouldn't hurt as much.

Severus scooted close to Harry and wrapped his arm around him. "I don't know. It depends, I suppose, on when and how they died. Do you know?"

"Exact specifics? No. All I know is they died before I was born, and the Death Eaters killed them."

"It… may be too difficult to save them then. We do not know where they are or anything specific enough to prevent their deaths, but we will try."

"Y-yeah. You're probably right." Harry nudged his head under Severus' chin.

Severus stroked Harry's hair. "You were speaking of your experience of poverty? Are your relatives poor?"

Harry scoffed. "My aunt and uncle? They're well off. They never lacked the funds to buy Dudley more and more expensive birthday and Christmas presents every year or feed his ever-expanding gullet anyway. And, from all 'Mione's told me, my grandfather was a famous potioneer and richer than all the Malfoys put together, which might explain, in part, why my dad is such a spoiled prat."

"So you did have money then."

"Chance would be a fine thing. I said _they_ had money. Dudley had two bedrooms, designer clothes—at least until he outgrew all the posh brands—every toy and gadget imaginable, and all the food he could eat. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs, wore his dreadful castoffs and never mind that I could easily fit six of me in them, had no possessions at all that weren't broken and scavenged, and lived off of scraps and rubbish. I never saw a bit of wealth, not until I started Hogwarts, and even then, I couldn't access it much. Dumbledore kept my key."

Severus hugged Harry and brushed a shy kiss against his hair. It still stunned him that this friendly, handsome boy wanted anything to do with him or accepted his touch, but Harry only snuggled closer and sighed into Severus' shoulder. 

"Thanks, Sev'rus," he murmured, voice muffled against Severus' shirt. Severus ran trembling fingers through Harry's hair and thanked whatever force of fate or the divine that had brought him into his life. 

Harry lifted his head after a moment and gave him a wan smile. "You don't ever have to be ashamed of your finances or your past with me, okay? I'm right there with you."

Severus nodded and returned Harry's smile with an uncertain attempt of his own. "Thank you. Are you all right?"

"About the same as always, I reckon."

Severus squeezed Harry's hand. "Yes. I understand."

"You do." Harry rubbed Severus' fingers briefly, then returned to his breakfast. "You said something about there being a lot of poor students here?"

Severus nodded and nibbled on a rasher. "Yes. Many students are quite as bad off as we are, and some do not have magical family members, either. There must be at least a few every year who bring pests and vermin with them, but I have never heard of an outbreak in Hogwarts."

"True. What are you thinking, though?"

"That there must be some kind of pest control intrinsic to the wards, or Hogwarts would have been overrun a long time ago."

Harry trailed his fork through his eggs. "It's a possibility. Hm. Maybe."

"At any rate, we can check the furniture we choose for signs of pests before we claim it."

"True, but how?"

"Every pest gives off _some_ sort of sign. And there are probably spells to help."

"Oh, yes, I'm familiar with some, but I meant how are we _transporting_ it? It's not as if I can shove a sofa into the luggage compartment on the train. And we mightn't be able to ride anyway. Dumbledore might hex it against us or something."

Severus shuddered. "Merlin. How will we get home then?"

"Mipsy, maybe. If we tell her we're in danger and we expect an attack on the train…."

"Which is true. The giant prats have been spoiling for it for quite some time now. If we manage to evade them until the train ride, they will be furious."

"Exactly."

"In which case, we should ask Mipsy to help us both to and from school. If Dumbledore can curse the train leaving…."

"There's nothing to stop him cursing it coming either." Harry pushed his plate away, mostly empty. "Sev… why? What in Merlin's name is he on about?"

"You said yourself there must be a prophetic reason." 

"Yes, but _what_? What could _possibly_ convince him the assault and torture of two innocent boys is for the greater _good_?"

"You are positive that is truly his goal?"

Harry hesitated. "I think so, but it's possible that was just a smokescreen."

"Hm. I suppose we will simply have to pay attention and see what tells he reveals when his plans do not come to fruition over the next few days."

"True." Harry shook his head. "Must be something big either way, though. He's risking a lot by these tricks and schemes."

Severus' heart thumped. "Merlin. The idea of being caught up in a prophecy—"

"Severus…."

Severus winced at the worried tone of Harry's voice. Warm fingers curled around his own. 

"It… wasn't just _one_ prophecy. I caught glimpses of a second boy's face—a face like yours—in _all_ of them."

Severus shuddered and covered his face. "Oh god."

Harry scooted close and held Severus' face, fingers fanning over his ears and into his hair. "Severus. My face was in all of them, too."

Severus gave him a wan smile. "At least we will face it together then."

"This time," Harry said in a grim voice.

Severus curled his hands around Harry's. "And perhaps that is why you came back for me. Perhaps we could not complete the prophecies alone."

Harry rubbed the pads of his thumbs across Severus' cheeks. The soft touch melted Severus inside. 

Harry murmured, "Maybe, but…." Soft lips brushed Severus' forehead, and the boy's breath hung in his throat. "But I think fate wanted us to have a chance to be happy, too."

Severus nodded, a little dazed. "Oh." 

Harry chuckled slightly and returned to his seat. "Either way, we'll face this together."

Severus smiled, if only a little. "Yes. We shall."

Harry slipped his hand into Severus'. "How many days left until the end of term?"

"Four."

"That isn't much time. Let's use what we have to learn that spell—we'll have to know it wandless, too—brew the potion, and we'll use whatever time is left to study occlumency."

"We should gather furniture for you from the room of lost things, too."

"I still don't know how to transport it."

Severus gave him a bemused look. "Can house elves not do that with ease?"

Harry chuckled and rubbed his hair up. "Er… oops?"

Severus snickered. 

"Oi! It wasn't… _that_ obvious."

Severus' mirth vanished. Had he gone too far? But Harry only snorted and shook his head. 

"Merlin, that was rather thick of me. We'll ask Mipsy if she's willing then and study in the meantime."

Severus stood and summoned the parchment from earlier. "Whenever you are ready, then."

"Let's go."

* * *

Severus had snuck back to his dorm under the cloak for his potions supplies, Harry in tow. Harry examined the dorms in curiosity and studied Severus' classmates, but the boy had enough experience of stealth to know when to hold his tongue. Severus hated to think of where he had learned such discretion. 

Back in the room, Harry unleashed a storm of questions. "Who were the people you looked at as you passed?"

"Um, one—the big one with dark hair—"

"Yeah. I saw him at the meeting last night, though he wasn't being marked yet."

"Yes. That is Janus Avery. I was trying to avoid him. The others… there are many."

"Okay, who's in our year then?"

"Avery, as it happens. There is also Andrew Corner, Ganesh Patil, and Fiona Quinn. None of the other students in our year were present in the dorm earlier."

"I assume Patil was the Indian chap?"

"Yes."

"His daughters were in my year. Well, I think they're his daughters. Twins. Padma and Parvati. So which was Quinn and which Corner?"

"Quinn is the redhead who was watching Corner and Patil play chess. They're all good friends, and they are decent folk, if not friends to me. They are certainly not Death Eaters."

"Oh, brilliant. We won't be all on our own then."

Severus shrugged. "They have never helped me before."

"Maybe they _couldn't_. Or maybe they weren't around when it happened."

Severus paused. "Now that you mention it, I do not remember ever seeing them near me when the… events occurred. They tend to be a bit reclusive."

"They might be worth sounding out as allies then."

"Perhaps."

Harry hung the cloak by the door. "I didn't realise the Slytherin common room showed the Great Lake either. Didn't notice that when Ron and I broke in during second year."

"Broke in?"

"Polyjuice potion. We were trying to find the heir of Slytherin. Turned out to be Riddle though."

Severus smiled. "You brewed polyjuice as a second year?"

"Hermione did. Ron and I just watched and tried to absorb her intelligence through osmosis."

Severus snorted. "You are intelligent enough to know what osmosis is as a wizard."

"Y-yeah." By Harry's tone, Severus gathered there was some trauma associated with the subject and let it drop.

"You liked the lake window, hm?"

Harry grinned. "It's wicked. Do you ever see the merpeople or the squid?"

"The merpeople, not often. They are intelligent enough to seek privacy. The squid, however, likes to scare the firsties half out of their wits every so often."

Harry snorted. "Can't wait to see it."

"To see—but you are Gryffindor."

"I was, but only because I begged the hat not to put me in Slytherin. This time, I'll have to beg for the opposite house." Harry took Severus' hand. "We have to stay together. I need you, and you need me, and I can't protect you nearly as well if I go to Gryffindor again."

Severus' heart stuttered. "Oh. It is so surreal to know…."

"That I care about you and want you to be safe?" Harry growled. "Dumbledore has bollocksed both of our lives to hell and back, but I won't let him do it anymore. I'll protect you, Severus, with all my strength."

Severus swallowed against a wave of emotion and tugged Harry against him. "As I will protect you."

"Y-yeah." Harry nuzzled his face against Severus' chin and winced. "Ow. Stupid glasses poked me."

Severus plucked them from Harry's face and pulled him close again. "Better?"

"Yeah. Yeah, 's nice."

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's scar, and Harry tilted his head back to accept his touch. 

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "This's perfect."

Severus closed his eyes and rested against Harry's forehead, lips tingling where they met Harry's skin. He breathed him in, the scent of his hair, the hint of masculine musk against his skin. The scent reminded him of something—something warm and peaceful, something like home. 

"Sev'rus…." Harry slipped his arms around Severus' waist and hugged him, nestling his head under Severus' chin. 

Oh. Oh, that was wonderful. Severus cupped Harry's head against him and wrapped his arm around the boy's back, taking comfort from his embrace. Warmth seeped into his skin from the small body in his arms, and he cherished it, this precious feeling of intimacy and belonging he had ached for all his life.

Harry murmured, "Severus?"

Severus' voice came out soft and low. "Hm?"

"Do you mind staying like this, just for a minute?"

Severus could hardly believe Harry wanted him to hold him this way, hardly understood why he wanted it himself, but….

"No." He touched his lips to Harry's hair and tugged him closer. "I do not mind." He adored every second, even if he couldn't make his lips say those words aloud.

"Brilliant."

Severus nodded slightly and nudged his nose against that messy mop. Soft. Like spun silk and flax fibres. Harry's hand came up to thread itself through Severus' hair, and the older boy took it as permission to bury his face in those soft curls.

Yes. This was perfect. Severus could have stayed like this for hours and been content, but….

"Much as I am enjoying this," he murmured, "we must begin the potion if we intend to finish today."

A bolt of tension shot through Harry's body. "W-we? You want my help?"

"Hm? Of course. It will take longer without your aid."

Harry gave a soft, dismayed "oh."

"You do not want to help?"

"I-it's not that. It's just, you're brilliant at potions, and I'm—well, I'm _not_."

"Can you prepare ingredients?"

"I…." 

Severus heard his fear and uncertainty and wondered who had hurt Harry so badly he feared his own ability with a cauldron.

Severus tipped Harry's chin up. "Did you pass your OWL, Harry?"

Harry swallowed hard. "I-I don't know. It's too early for results yet. I made a decent Draught of Peace, but I don't think I got an outstanding or anything, so I don't want to disappoint you."

"To disappoint _me_?"

Oh. _Oh_. Merlin forgive him.

"I was cruel to you, wasn't I? Over your potions skills."

Harry winced and looked away. "I just…."

Severus sighed and turned Harry's chin around again. "Harry. I said I will protect you, remember?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded.

"If your potions skills are lacking, I will simply teach you. Is that acceptable?"

Harry paled. "O-oh. Just, if I can't do it right even then, y-you won't change your mind about me?"

Severus pressed his forehead against Harry's. "I cannot. No one has ever…." He held Harry's cheek. "I-I have never known anyone like you. I will not throw you away over something so foolish."

Harry relaxed. "Oh. All right, but you handle the boomslang skin, okay? I don't want to mangle it."

Severus nodded and stepped back. "Very well. Come on then, and let's get started."

"A-all right. Can I see the recipe?"

Severus handed him the scroll. Harry blanched again partway through. 

"Severus, this is so advanced. A-are you _sure_ you want me to…?"

Severus used the room to conjure a table full of ingredients. "Here. Let me see what you can do with these, yes? I will work on the real ingredients while you slice that asphodel for me. Three millimetre slices."

"Um, what parts?"

"Start with the roots."

"Right." Harry took a deep breath and gathered Severus' spare potions knife into a shaky hand. "Right. Three—three millimetres."

Severus laid his hand over Harry's. "Peace. Even if you mangle them all beyond recognition, you will not lose me."

Harry gave him an uncertain smile. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"O-okay. I'll try."

Severus squeezed his hand and released him. He watched Harry clean and organize the delicate lily roots into neat rows and carefully slice the required measurements. He was a bit slow and not as precise as Severus, but his skill with a blade was plain enough, and he might do better with steady hands.

"Good. The stem now. Cut it into two-centimetre sections, then slice each lengthwise into even thirds."

Harry relaxed marginally and obeyed. "Like this?"

"Yes. Well done." Severus slid his own daisy root at Harry. "The potion requires six grams of daisy root, sliced into three-millimetre sections and with each gram divided."

Harry gulped. "You're sure?"

"Harry. Your technique is _fine_. If I berated you for it, I was an idiot."

Harry let out a shaky breath. "No. No, you weren't. You had a job to do, and I keep forgetting that." He turned into Severus and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. "Do you think—just maybe—it was possible your older self didn't really hate me?"

Severus laid his cheek atop that messy mop. "I don't know, but I don't hate you now. You are…." He struggled to describe the powerful, deep bond that had sprung to life so quickly between them, but nothing fit. "I am having trouble finding the words, but you are… so _much_. Everything is…." His face burned and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I do not know how to explain it, but I feel as though you have been missing from my life all this time. Maybe my older self knew that, too, and missed what fate stole from us."

"More like what Dumbledore stole."

"Perhaps." Severus squeezed Harry's hand. "Whatever my adult self felt for you then, I cannot hate you now. I think it must have been the same for him once he knew you are not your father."

"Yeah?" Harry lifted his head and gave him a soft smile. "That's enough for me."

"Good. Now, will you help me? This is too much to handle alone."

"Yeah." Harry steeled his shoulders and began slicing the daisy root just as Severus had asked, this time with a steady hand and even strokes.

"Well done." Severus patted Harry's shoulder and returned to his own ingredients, determined to have this potion finished before the end of the day. With Harry at his side, he could do it. He was sure of it.

* * *

[A Peaceful Moment](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141843489@N07/50836956138/in/datetaken/): the boys draw comfort and strength from a tender embrace. Digital painting.


	15. Bonds and Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for implied sexual/physical abuse of a young minor, non-graphic.**

#  **Chapter 15**

##  _Bonds and Premonitions_

Harry woke the next morning with his face pressed into Severus' chest. He froze for an instant, then let the boy's familiar scent and warmth drive his dark memories away. He nuzzled his face back into the boy's chest, and Severus' breath caught.

"Harry?"

"Yeah. 'S just me. 'S okay."

Severus paused. "You are not frightened today?"

"Know it's you. Safe." Harry yawned and snuggled closer. "Don't wanna get up."

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Mm. I suppose we don't have to. There are no classes or tests to consider now."

Harry nodded. "You're comfy."

Severus chuckled a little. "I am skin and bones and you think I am a good pillow?"

"Yeah. You're not skin and bones though." Harry muttered to himself, "Got a damn nice arse."

Severus paused. "Um… what was that?"

"Hah. Nothing." Harry's face burned. "Not really awake yet."

"Oh." Severus petted Harry's hair in an absentminded manner, as if he was half-asleep himself. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"You are honestly comfortable like this?"

"Yeah. Stay here awhile?"

"Yes. I—"

A house elf popped into the room, and both boys bolted up. Harry had his hand on his wand in half an instant.

"Merlin!" Severus eased Harry's fingers away from his wand. "It's all right. It is only Mipsy."

Harry shuddered and relaxed again. "Oh. Merlin's bollocks. That scared me."

Severus rubbed Harry's back and pressed his glasses into his hand. "Put those on so you may reassure yourself it is safe."

Harry obeyed and breathed easier once the world came into focus. Mipsy rocked on her heels at the side of the bed, ears drooping and hands twisting behind her back.

"Oh. Good morning, Mipsy."

"Is Mipsy doing wrong to wakes you, masters?"

"No, no, it's just easy to startle me in the morning. You did nothing wrong."

Mipsy let her hands fall. "Oh, Mipsy is glad to be hearing that."

"It's okay, Mipsy." Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Mipsy is worrying for you. Master Dumbledore is saying something must have happened to you and is ordering the school to search for you, Master Severus. So Mipsy is thinking you might be hurt, but you is fine."

"Oh, yes. I suspect he simply wants me to make an appearance." Severus swallowed hard. "I am so afraid."

Harry squeezed his hands. "It's okay, Severus. Our potion works just fine, and we learned the spell perfectly yesterday." He gave Mipsy a worried look. "Er, you'll be fine."

Mipsy's ears drooped again. "Master Severus is in danger?"

"I…." Severus looked between the elf and his friend, expression torn. "Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to brush off their slip up, to cover their tracks until he was certain Mipsy could be trusted, but a wave of foreboding hit him so strongly, he gasped and choked off his reply instead.

Severus took his hand. "Harry? Are you well?"

"I…." Harry couldn't explain it. He had no vision, no great flash of understanding, but somehow, he knew not telling Mipsy the truth now would end in disaster for them all. His bones trembled, his hands clawed at the sheets, and his body broke into a cold sweat. 

No. He had no power to deny a premonition like _this_.

"I think… we should tell her, Severus." Harry swallowed hard. "No, I-I _know_ we should tell her."

Severus breathed in sharply. "You saw it?"

"Not exactly _saw_ it, but…."

"You know."

Harry nodded grimly. "If we don't speak up now…."

" _Merlin_!" Severus grabbed Harry's hand. "Then we tell her. Lils ignored her intuition when she reported my assault to the headmaster the last time, and…."

"And he poisoned her. _Damn_."

Mipsy squeaked. "Poisoned! Who was being poisoning who?"

"Lily Evans," Severus murmured, his tone dark with sorrow. "My best friend, at least until the headmaster slipped her something or enchanted her to h-hate me."

"T-the headmaster?" Mipsy swayed. "Oh, Mipsy is not understanding. Master Dumbledore is being good and kind… isn't he?"

Harry had the room conjure a pensieve. "Will you look at some memories with us, Mipsy? I can show you just how dark and twisted he really is, and so can Severus, but you have to promise to keep it secret. Please. So much more than our lives depend on it."

Mipsy squared her shoulders and stood as tall as her tiny frame allowed. "Mipsy is promising not to tell. And… if Mipsy is seeing… what you is saying Mipsy will see, Mipsy is promising to guard you, too."

Severus bowed his head. "Thank you. We are in desperate need of your protection."

"And, if you want ours," Harry said in a tentative tone, "we would be glad to welcome you into our lives. It's okay if you don't want that, though. It's your decision."

Mipsy gasped. "You is offering Mipsy a home? A real wizard bond?"

"Yeah. Can you bond to both of us even though we aren't family?"

Severus murmured, "We may as well be, given that we are tied together in prophecy and fate, Harry." 

"Prophecy?" Mipsy's eyes grew to the size of quaffles. "Mipsy is thinking she has better to hurry and see what you is remembering, Master Harry."

Harry nodded and guided the elf and Severus into the pensieve. 

* * *

Severus came out of the pensieve sick and shaken. Dear _god_. He had thought his life a misery until he saw a four-year old Harry pinned and struggling to escape—even with the memory cut short before the horror of his fate branded their souls forever, Severus hadn't been able to watch.

His screams, however….

He retched and forcefully turned his mind away from those horrid images. Merlin help him, he would never forget it as long as he lived.

Harry swept him into a hug, as shaken by Severus' memories as Harry's had disturbed Severus.

"I am so damn sorry."

Severus pressed his face into Harry's hair and shuddered. "So—so am I."

Mipsy staggered to them, ears dragging her shoulders and eyes wide and rimmed in pink. "Master Dumbledore is…."

Harry turned, spine rigid and expression etched with trepidation. Severus felt the echoes in his own heart and shuddered. 

"He is…?"

"A—he is being a _monster_!" Mipsy jerked her ears and made to slam her head against the floor, but Harry grabbed her into a hug. "Shh. It's all right. There's no need to punish yourself. You're only telling the truth."

Mipsy sobbed. "Is not right to be speaking ill of Mipsy's masters, but—but…."

Severus patted her shoulder. "There is no need to say it, Mipsy. We know, and we do not wish you to hurt yourself."

Mipsy sniffled. "You is such good boys. You is being smart and brave, and…." Her expression faltered. "And you is having _no one_. You is all alone."

Harry hugged his chest and closed his eyes. "Y-yeah."

Severus said nothing and stared into the distance so as not to break, but his heart had shattered long ago.

"Mipsy is helping you from now on," the little elf declared. "Mipsy is being your family now, and she is keeping all the mean people from hurting Mipsy's masters."

Severus let his breath out in a rush. "You can keep him from compelling or poisoning us?"

Mipsy's ears drooped. "Mipsy is doing her best, but Dumbledore's is being a powerful wizard." The lack of a title attributed to the headmaster's name was lost on neither boy. "Mipsy is not knowing if she can stop everything."

"We're taking precautions of our own, Mipsy," said Harry. "With your help, it should be enough."

Severus said nothing of the fears turning his heart icy and grey. Dumbledore wasn't regarded as the most powerful wizard on earth for nothing. If not even Grindelwald could stand up to him, what chance did two teenagers and a house elf have? Still, her aid made him feel a little safer, at least. Maybe—just maybe—if he and Harry were careful, they could ride out their final two years at Hogwarts without a catastrophe. Maybe.

Harry went to one knee in front of Mipsy. "You want to bond then?"

"Yes. Mipsy is needing both of your hands, but what is Mipsy's family?"

Harry rubbed his chin. "Hm. I don't think it's a good idea to use my family names. Severus?"

"Snape would not be a good idea either. It is Muggle and would stand out, but the Princes are an old pureblood line. Would you be willing to let her take my mother's family name?"

"Prince?" Harry smiled. "Yeah. That's brilliant."

Severus' face warmed. "It is only a name."

"It's a good one. A Prince elf won't draw anyone's notice. Mipsy, is that okay with you?"

The elf beamed. "Mipsy is happy to be a Prince elf."

"Then welcome to the family, Mipsy," said Harry with a smile at his friend.

Severus' ears burned, too. "Yes. W-welcome to the Prince family, Mipsy." But he smiled at Harry, too. 

Harry caught Severus' free hand in his own. "All right, Mipsy. We're ready when you are."

A white light covered them all, and Severus gasped at the sudden warmth in his chest. A family. He had a proper family again. The thought hurt as much as it healed him. Glad as he was to have Harry and Mipsy, he remembered days when his parents were good, and he missed them.

Would they ever be whole again?

Harry swept Severus into his arms. "Hey. We'll talk to your mum, okay? And, either way, you'll have me forever. So it's going to be okay."

"Y-yes."

If Dumbledore didn't steal them from Severus, too.

* * *

With Mipsy protecting him from behind the scenes and his potion in his pocket, Severus felt safe enough to attempt a meal in the great hall, which was, he knew, where Dumbledore wanted him to be. The man couldn't hex him outright in front of twenty teachers and hundreds of students, and Severus had prepared for potential poisoning. He had a bonded house elf watching his back, too. It was all he could reasonably hope to do. 

And yet, as he stood just outside the great hall doors and tried to control a swiftly rising wave of panic, he wished Harry could be with him. He wished he didn't have to face this alone. To bring Harry now, however, would only endanger them both. For the moment, he had to be strong. He had to hold his head high and pretend he didn't know Dumbledore had it in for him or that Potter et al were under his control. To pretend he didn't know Lily, too, had fallen prey to his manipulations, and that he had no one to shield him, no one to mitigate the pain of her loss.

At least he had no need to pretend not to know someone was trying to hurt him. After the 'accidents' in Potions and Defence, he would be an utter fool not to take precautions, and Dumbledore knew he was no fool. Still, Dumbledore had likely taken precautions of his own, so Severus would have to tread lightly regardless. To play it by ear and pay close attention to the old man's cues—and, in them, search for tells of his true allegiance.

Merlin help him. This, he feared, would take every ounce of Slytherin cunning he possessed. Thank the gods Severus had cunning to spare.

He could only pray it was enough to protect him.

"Oh! Mister Snape!" McGonagall's voice carried down the hall and made Severus jump. "Thank heavens you're all right. Where _have_ you been the last two days, young man?" 

The old tabby descended upon him from the wings, eyes sharp with worry and reproach, and Severus steeled his courage. The show was on.

"A-after Defence and Potions," Severus said in a tone with only a hint of his usual haughtiness—he wouldn't be able to drudge up the lot of it in the state Dumbledore expected to find him, that was certain, "I thought it wise to lie low for awhile and research ways to protect myself."

McGonagall's expression turned hard, and Severus flinched internally. Had she caught on to his act _already_?

"I understand, Severus. After what you've endured lately, I should have expected nothing less from a boy as intelligent and cautious as yourself." She laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "I, too, will watch over you."

Grateful as he was, for Severus to allow this without reluctance would be suspect. He shrugged off her hand and made to walk by, but stopped before he had taken two steps.

"I…." 

He struggled to think of how he would normally react to such care in a desolate state. The fear of a potential attack, he thought, might override his aloof nature in this case. Still, he couldn't appear _too_ friendly.

"I am able to protect myself. I don't _need_ anyone else." He swallowed hard. "B-but maybe, this time, I…." He stopped there. His pride wouldn't allow him to speak further even with Harry's help, so there was no way he could have gone on without it.

McGonagall, thankfully, was intelligent enough to fill in the blanks and gracious enough not to let his defensive nature put her off. "Yes, in this case, you might need a little extra help. Either way, you have my aid, Mister Snape."

Severus gave a shaky sigh and let his head fall a little. "T-thank you." It came out in a whisper, but by the way she patted his shoulder on her way past, he knew she had heard.

She stopped just short of the doors. "Ach, I almost forgot. _Expecto Patronum_!" A silver cat leapt from her wand and perched on its haunches, eyes fixed on McGonagall's form. "Please inform the professors that Severus is safe and had a legitimate excuse for his absence. He is not to be punished. We are on our way to lunch now. Off with you." The cat wove through her ankles and bounded away.

"Fascinating," Severus murmured, awed at the perfect patronus and her command of it. "I didn't know patronuses could carry messages."

McGonagall's lips quirked up at the corners. "Aye, so they can, once one has enough control to manifest that wish into the spell's intent."

Severus filed that knowledge away to tell Harry later. The patronus spell would, it seemed, prove useful in more ways than one. 

"Come along now, Mister Snape. We will be late for lunch."

No turning back now. Severus stiffened his spine and forced his feet forwards. He had guards in every corner. He would be safe.

Wouldn't he?

A masculine voice called, "Severus! There you are, lad." 

Severus jumped. The voice wasn't familiar, but he swore he knew it anyway. He turned to see a tall, powerfully-built man with salt-and-pepper hair and grey eyes walking swiftly towards him. 

"Professor Starling?" Severus' cheeks burned a little. "Um… or Master Starling?"

Starling caught his shoulder in a surprisingly gentle grip. "Professor or sir will do. I am relieved to find you are well. After what happened in potions and the subsequent attack in defence, I thought…." His expression turned grim, and Severus shuddered.

"I-I spent the past two days learning to protect myself against poisons, sir."

Starling's lips curved up a little. "Good lad. I knew I chose well."

"Chose?" McGonagall stepped closer. "What do you mean, William?"

Starling smirked. "Ask Severus. Later." He gripped Severus' shoulders. "Have you heard of Lamia's Brew?"

Severus nodded. "I found a recipe yesterday morning and spent the day making it, sir." His face warmed. "Um, is this…." He fished the phial from his robes. "Is this acceptable?"

Starling blinked. "You brewed Lamia's Brew? As a fifth year?"

Severus rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, sir. There wasn't much choice in the matter if I want to stay healthy and whole."

Starling's expression tightened. "How those animals are not expelled…." He sighed and squeezed the boy's shoulder. "Well _done_ , Severus." He uncapped the potion and sniffed it. "Yes, perfectly brewed. This is a highly advanced potion for a single fifth year to manage."

Severus would have liked to tell him Harry had helped, but with McGonagall standing beside them and no ability to silence the conversation without giving the game away, he had no choice but to simply nod and accept the praise. He felt a bit of a sham for it though.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for ingenuity in adversity," McGonagall said with a smile. "Well done, Mister Snape. I assume that is a potion to neutralise poisons?"

Starling raised an eyebrow. "A single potion to neutralise every poison on the planet?"

McGonagall coughed a little. "Ah. Good point."

"It detects magical alterations in substances, ma'am," Severus explained. 

"Yes." Starling bustled Severus into the great hall. "And with in combination with _Deprendo Venenum Lumen_ , you should be able to detect any alteration, magical or muggle, in your food. I will teach you the charm on the way."

Severus neglected to inform him he already knew it. "Yes, sir. Which wand motion should I use?"

Starling demonstrated the movements, and Severus verified his knowledge with Starling's skill. He intentionally mixed up the movements once, corrected himself, and performed it with feigned uncertainty. 

"Like this, sir?"

"Yes, excellent work. Try it now. _Deprendo Venenum Lumen_."

"Yes, sir." Severus performed the charm with no power behind it twice, then let the third attempt work as expected. "Ah, is that right?"

"Yes, perfect." Starling patted his shoulder. "There is hope for this generation yet."

Severus stifled a little snicker. Starling chuckled, but his mirth faded fast. 

"Be careful, Mister Snape."

Severus inclined his head with a blush.

"Enjoy your meal." The tacit warning was not lost on Severus, nor the concern in his tone. So Starling was watching out for him, too. The knowledge relieved him of the coldest edge of fear, and Severus thanked him before taking a seat near Corner and Patil. 

Maybe, with so many people watching over him, Severus would be okay. Maybe he could hold on until NEWTs and stay in one piece. 

A shiver crept down his nape and picked his spine. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye revealed what he had expected to see—a pair of ancient, twinkling eyes fixed upon him, watching his every move. Severus flicked his eyes away lest the old man read his utter lack of surprise to be so closely watched—or his fear. 

Gods help him, he hoped this worked. He filled his plate and discreetly sprinkled a few drops of potion on every item. The food revealed no alteration, but if it wasn't a _poison_ …. 

He hid his wand out of sight. " _Deprendo Venenum Lumen_."

Both his cup and his plate glowed red.

"Oh god." Severus stood and backed away, shaking his head. 

Corner looked up, eyes flitting between Severus' glowing plate and the boy's horrified expression. "Hey, Snape, you okay?"

"Poisoned." Severus shuddered and hugged his chest. " _Why_?"

"Merlin, _another_ attack?" Corner stared at the glowing plate with wide eyes. "By gods, mate. Who in the hell is so determined to hurt you?"

Severus didn't dare answer. With a sharp shake of his head, he fled the table and dashed for the door. Black, Potter, and Pettigrew appeared from nowhere at the end of the Gryffindor table, triplicate leers on their faces. 

Black called loud enough for the nearby lions to hear, "What's the matter, Snivellus? Someone try to slip you some shampoo?"

Pettigrew snickered. "Yeah, yeah! Greasy gi—" 

Severus cast a shield around himself and kept running. He tried not to see the smirk on Lily's face, the cold glee in her eyes. _'She can't help it. It's not real.'_

False hatred or not, her rejection cut him down to his soul anyway. He ignored the jeers, the laughter, and ran as fast as he could. He had to escape. He couldn't cry, not here.e

But Dumbledore was waiting at the door.

"Are you not hungry, Mister Snape? I have heard you have missed several meals now, so I must admit concern at such behaviour."

"I'm fine." Severus kept his gaze south of the old man's chin. 

"Indeed? Then perhaps you would like to join your peers and finish your meal? Or start it."

Severus shook his head sharply.

Dumbledore frowned. "And why is that?"

"I…." Severus couldn't speak, couldn't think of anything to say. The horror that this 'genial' old man had attempted to compel him, to _break_ him three times in a handful of days jangled in his ears and left him floundering. He wanted to cry. To scream and curse him inside out. To tell the world this man was insane.

He wanted to fight back, but all the power belonged to the arsehole, and Slytherins understood power. If Severus went against him now with no one of equal power to back him, Dumbledore would destroy him.

And that would destroy Harry, too. Lily. All those Dumbledore had warped would remain forever under the old man's thumb if Severus showed his hand now, tempting as it was.

No. He had promised to take care of Harry, to free Lily. This wasn't the way.

He forced his emotions down, blanketed them in a veil of silence and shadow. For Harry's sake, he stilled every thought in his head save one.

"I couldn't eat poison," Severus forced past his lips. 

"Poison? Surely the Hogwarts food is not so tasteless as _that_. Return to your seat and—"

Severus couldn't fight a flare of temper. "I _said_ my plate was poisoned, _sir_!"

Dumbledore frowned. "Why, that is quite impossible. The house elves—"

Starling caught Severus' shoulders in gentle hands. "Severus, I saw the glow. Did you touch _anything_?"

"N-no, sir," Severus said with a shudder of simultaneous fear and relief. "As soon as I saw it glow, I backed away."

"Well done. You have certainly saved your will today, and possibly your life."

"William?" Dumbledore stepped closer. "Whatever do you mean?"

Starling stood with one hand on Severus' shoulders. "I am taking Mister Snape to the Infirmary right away. Someone has attempted to poison him, and though he has the good sense to protect himself, I would feel safer knowing he hasn't been compromised."

Dumbledore gave Starling a surprised look that didn't fool Severus in the least. " _Poisoned_? How do you know? I saw no evidence of—"

" _Deprendo Venenum Lumen_." Severus cast at his plate and watched it glow red. "That proves it, sir."

Dumbledore's eyes flicked between the plate and Severus. "So I see." He tugged at his beard. "How did you learn such a charm? It is found only in the professor's restricted section."

"Good thing a professor had the sense to teach it to him then." McGonagall landed beside Starling and cast a _Sonorous_. "Attention, students. There has been an attempted poisoning. Leave your dishes where they are and report to your dormitories immediately, where a light lunch will be served once we have had the opportunity to check for further tampering. Professors and prefects, please ensure the students reach their dorms safely." 

A mass outcry broke out, and students dashed for the doors. Starling steered Severus into the hallway well ahead of the crowd and led him towards the Infirmary.

"Come, lad. Let us see to your safety."

Severus gave him a terse nod and followed him on shaking legs.

McGonagall and Dumbledore followed, and the woman laid her hand on Starling's briefly. 

"William, thank you. There is no telling how many lives you may have saved today."

Starling narrowed his eyes at the great hall doors. "Given the nature of the attack I was here to witness and those I have heard tell of since, death is not the perpetrator's goal."

Severus snorted bitterly. "No, those traitor Gryffindor prats wanted to torture and break me first." 

Dumbledore gave him a reproachful look. "Now, Severus, I hardly think such accusations are fair. I—"

"I, on the other hand, think they are very much justified." McGonagall turned back to Starling. "William, what charm did you teach Severus again? The incantation?"

" _Deprendo Venenum Lumen_. It uses a five-point swish and cross pattern. If the substance glows, it has been altered."

McGonagall nodded. "I will begin testing the plates then."

Starling inclined his head. "I will bring a batch of Lamia's Brew to aid you once I ensure my apprentice's safety."

"Apprentice?" McGonagall smiled a little. "Ah, now I understand what you meant earlier. Congratulations, Mister Snape. You have certainly earned the honour."

Severus' cheeks burned. "Thank you." He said it to his shoes, but it sprang as much from fear of Dumbledore's mind magic as from embarrassment.

"You are very welcome." She looked to Starling. "Take care."

Starling nodded and led Severus away. Dumbledore watched them leave with a pensive look Severus didn't trust at all.

Merlin help him, what would happen to him _now_?

* * *

Harry paced the room and watched the clock. Two in the afternoon, and Severus hadn't returned. He kept telling himself he was being a fool, that Severus might have simply taken a walk or gotten sidetracked in the library, but with so many threats gathered on all sides, Harry couldn't believe it. 

Had the Marauders attacked him again? Had Dumbledore caught up to him? The Death Eaters?

Maybe, if he had a map like his father's, he could find him in time to help. 

"Room, I need charms to make a map of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade." He kept his mind on everything he needed and sighed when a list appeared before him. 

"Let's see. Magically-cleared parchment, a recipe for special ink, charms, and—damn. This won't do." According to the list, they not only had to brew the ink and a potion to prepare the parchment, but they would have to walk everywhere they expected to appear on the map. Maybe Mipsy could help with some of it, but either way, it would do him no good now. 

"Merlin. Maybe I should just hunt him down the old fashioned way."

The door opened, and Harry jumped. "Severus? You okay?"

Severus cancelled his in invisibility spell and dashed straight into Harry's arms. "H-he tried to poison me again. The plate and cup, but I didn't touch it, and Professor Starling was here to help me. I-I don't know what might have happened to me if he hadn't…."

" _Merlin_." Harry held Severus in gentle arms and smoothed his hair. "Shh. You're all right. You're safe now. It's okay."

"What is he going to do next, Harry? I'm so bloody terrified."

Harry kissed Severus' cheek and squeezed him against his chest. "Breathe, Severus. Breathe. I won't let him hurt you. It's going to be okay."

Severus shuddered. "Can we beat him?"

"I have to believe there's a way. There are so many prophecies about us. I can't believe it's all for nothing."

Severus sighed and relaxed against Harry. "You—you're right. Still, just in case, let's keep working on that spell and practise our Occlumency, yes? Oh, and the patronus charm. It would be useful as well, I think."

"Yeah. I have a summer project for us, too." Harry handed Severus the list. "For a map of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, so the old bastard and his minions will have a harder time sneaking about."

"Brilliant." Severus scanned the list. "Merlin. Many of these ingredients are rare and expensive, Harry. Too much so for two poor students."

"We'll search the room of lost things before we go. For now, let's just practise Occlumency and try to calm down, okay?"

Severus took an unsteady breath. "R-right. You're right." He had the room conjure a pair of wingback chairs and settled across from Harry. "Are you ready?"

Harry steeled himself and poured his energy into his shields. "Ready."

Severus aimed his wand at the boy. "Legilimens!"

Harry's shields failed, as usual, but he had managed to keep Severus out longer this time. They had a long way to go as of yet, but his progress encouraged him. They could do this. As long as they stuck together, they would pull through this nightmare in one piece. 

Eventually.


End file.
